Catch Me if You Can
by Arldetta
Summary: Obi,Ani,OC - When recieving a message, they get caught up helping a friend. It's more complicated than it sounds, so please R&R. Let me say that again, PLEASE R&R. TY ;) Now Complete! Thanks for reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catch Me if You Can  
  
Author: Arldetta  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker go to get a message and find an old friend. Soon they are entwined in a search to save a life.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Anakin and Obi-wan and that's encompassed in it belong to Lucas Films. The rest is mine. If I was getting paid for this then I wouldn't be posting it here, you would be buying it. No offense, but if only that were true.  
  
Author's note: All thoughts have been encased in 's, //'s mean italics, {}'s mean mental commuication. Also, ~~~~~ before a section means flashback/memory. I would really like FEED BACK, so don't be afraid to write. Thanks if you do. Also, I have connected my version of the SW Universe in my writings. This makes references to 'Iedos Liberare' and 'Interlude' as well as works that have not been posted anywhere. So sorry if there is any confusion. And as always, Thanks for reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Concentrate, Concentrate! The 15-year-old Padawan demanded of himself. You almost have it. Don't screw up now. He was nearing the end of a difficult new kata. He had been practicing it for hours, and now his Master was watching to appraise his skills. The next move was dangerous and he could feel the piercing gaze following his every gesture. Distracted by the discomfort and worry, Anakin's foot slipped slightly. The small mistake was enough to disrupt his center and destroy his form. Disappointed with himself, Anakin simply stopped and let his head hang. "I'm sorry, Master."  
  
The blue-green eyes of the Jedi Knight seated in the stands observed his Padawan. A hint of something familiar in the moment sparked his memory. "Why are you sorry? You were doing quite well."  
  
The boy looked up to respond, "Because I let myself get distracted. And I made a mistake."  
  
The ginger-haired man sat back as the scene played out again from a different perspective. "We all make mistakes. And we can all get distracted. Part of learning is to know when to keep your focus on a problem or to look at the hidden obstacles."  
  
Now, Anakin was really annoyed. He grunted and then continued, "Why do Jedi lessons have to be so cryptic? Why can't we just hear the plain truth?"  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stifled the laughter that threatened his lesson. "My young Padawan, you have so much to learn. It will come in time."  
  
"I wish I could understand everything so quickly. I bet it was easy for you. How long did it take you to master this kata?" The sulking boy moved closer to the man in front of him.  
  
"I'll give you the same answer Qui-Gon gave me when I asked the same question." He paused to taunt the youth next to him. The glint in his eyes were full of warmth and memory, as he answered Anakin's question, "Longer than it's taking you."  
  
The apprentice sighed loudly at the response, "Another wonderful Jedi avoidance. Is it even possible to get a straight answer?"  
  
Obi-Wan stretched out a hand to ruffle the boy's hair. "What do you think?" The exasperated look of his charge gave him his answer. The older Jedi could no longer contain his amusement and smiled broadly. He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder before responding, "Sometimes, yes." Now, Anakin's mouth twitched upward to compete with his master's grin. The joy and camaraderie floated between them. The lightness of the moment was disturbed as a Council aid stepped into the room.  
  
"Pardon the intrusion, but the Council requests your presence immediately," the messenger announced. Obi-Wan stood instantly and nodded his acknowledgment. The aide left and the two followed shortly.  
  
***  
  
"We are sending you to Kenyan. We have received a disturbing message that you need to be aware of. Your ship is already waiting." Mace declared once the formalities were complete.  
  
"May I inquire as to what the message said?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin fidgeted beside him. They had been sent on a couple of missions without being given much information prior, but the haste in Mace's voice peaked his curiosity.  
  
"Find out you shall, when arrive you do. Go quickly." Yoda stated. "May the Force be with you."  
  
The two bowed, "Yes, Masters," and then departed for the ship.  
  
***  
  
Once in Hyperspace, Anakin approached his Master. He could see the gentle features furrowed in contemplation. The Knight's ginger hair rested just above his shoulders and his hand played at the end of his clean-shaven chin. Anakin tried to imagine a beard on the face before him. His Master had asked him recently if he should grow a beard to give him a distinguished appearance. Anakin believed his Master only wanted others to take him seriously. Obi-Wan had been young when he became a Knight and the first to have a Padawan at the time of knighthood. There were times when he could sense the discomfort his Master felt when others downplayed his role. As a result, the young Jedi Knight had endeavored to find ways to make him look older and wiser. However, at time like these, when the weight of a mission bore down on the man, Anakin could see the years tack on. "What do you think the message says?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned his gaze from the viewport he blankly stared out to regard the youth. Honestly, he had no idea what the message said. But something in the way they were thrust out here to get it bothered him. "I'm not sure," he told Anakin. He realized in the speed of their departure, he didn't even find out whom he was to contact upon landing. Or where he was supposed to go to find the message. He figured he would have to let the Force guide him. And if that didn't work he would have to contact the Council for more information. "We'll find out when we get there, won't we?"  
  
**  
  
They arrived on Kenyan without incident. The two Jedi headed down the ramp of their transport and looked around. They could see the heavy haze that encompassed the small planet within the enclosed hanger. Obi-Wan took in his immediate surroundings to find a droid working at one of the consoles along the wall. He went over to question the machine while Anakin trailrd behind him. As he was about to speak he felt a presence enter via a door at his left. Boxes obscured his view and the figure quickly rounded the crates. He tested the Force to determine if this was a friend or foe. As he did so, the visitor spoke. "I'm so sorry, I'm late. The Council just informed me of your impending arrival."  
  
The voice sounded ragged most likely from a quickened pace and the thickened air. The person could only see the backs of their robes. Upon landing, the two Jedi had brought up their hoods for discretion. However, Obi-Wan recognized the familiar tones immediately. In one fluid motion, he turned, dropped his hood and smirked at the woman in front of him. He could hear the brief intake of air as she identified the Jedi sent to assist her. "Tschüxani!" The female exclaimed and without regard for Jedi formalities, instantly wrapped her arms around the Knight.  
  
Anakin also recognized the Jedi before them. Her hair no longer worn in a braid but still dangled down to her mid-back. The red streaks were barely visible through the haze. He watched the thoughtful embrace of old friends re-united. She released his Master and he made his presence known, "Hello, Master MysAri."  
  
"Hello Anakin, still following this trouble magnet around?" She smiled down at the apprentice. He responded with a quick grin. "They didn't tell me who was coming, just that they had sent a team to meet me."  
  
"Well, that's typical of them, to withhold information." Anakin replied.  
  
"It may be, but it is not for us to question their wisdom, my Padawan." Obi-Wan remarked.  
  
"That's funny coming out of you. You and Qui-Gon were always questioning their 'wisdom.'" She countered his rebuke. "It's so good to see you," she added thoughtfully.  
  
"It's good to see you too." There was a brief pause as the two held each other's eyes. Obi-Wan glanced over her form and wondered why he thought there was something different about her. Then he remembered the reason he was sent here. "The Council mentioned a message. Did you receive it?" Obi-Wan brought the group back to the mission at hand.  
  
MysAri understood the change, "Yes, but I didn't understand it's meaning. I contacted Bant first, and she informed the Council." She started heading out into the city. The two followed closely behind, their hoods brought up to help block the atmosphere.  
  
"Bant? Why did you contact her?" Obi-Wan had not been aware the two knew each other very well. He came to realize that much happened within the Temple that he was not aware of. He had seen the two together in the Healing Ward on occasion, but had not realized they were so well acquainted.  
  
"She and I have been working on a private mission." She said sheepishly. Unconsciously, she played with her hands. "That's why I'm here. I discovered a clue that led to this planet. A few days after my arrival, I received the message. I had hoped it would lead me to something further, and had contacted Bant to get her insight. She said it sounded familiar, but couldn't quite remember why. Once she contacted the Council, I received word that a team was being sent to assist me. And now you're here." She smiled and stopped in front of a small house. She gestured for them to enter. The three made their way into a small foyer. MysAri keyed in an entry code on a security pad just inside. The atmosphere within the tiny hall cleared as the air cycled through vents above. The inner door opened into an apartment that MysAri had been staying at since arriving.  
  
"So what did the message say?" Anakin asked, trying to contain his curiosity. In her explanation, she had avoided giving the straight answer. Typical Jedi evasion. He thought.  
  
The Master and Padawan watched the woman cross the room and reach for a small piece of flimsy. "I am completely vexed at what it's supposed to mean. But see for yourself." She handed the small sheet to Obi-wan. Anakin watched his Master's face pale a shade and slip into an expression of complete shock. He stared on as his Master slowly slid into a chair. He came up behind his mentor to see what had caused this drastic reaction. As he peered over the man's shoulder, he read two simple words, "Reesa On."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Oh, one more thing. This is my cliffhanger story. Thus far every post ends at a cliff. So please be sure to pack extra rope because they vary in height depending on the reader. ; )  
  
Now don't forget to review, because I have a deal with readers: Reviews = Posts. No reviews mean really slow posts. And if you don't want that, you have to tell me. ; ) OK? ] : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

JediKnightBalthsar - I e-mailed you with what Tschüxani means, hope that helps. Now as for the message, I suggest you go and read JA #11(? I think that was the number) 'The Deadly Hunter' and everything will be clear. ; ) But I explain it in this a bit in case you don't have time to read a whole book before perusing my tidbit. ; )  
  
Liyanette - To be honest, I tend to like this story more that the other, and I hope that reflects. Because I'm putting a bit more effort into char development in this. Just wait and see but always tell me what you think.  
  
Anyway, here you go folks...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"I don't get it. What's Reesa On?" Anakin asked disgustedly. They had been sent half-way across the galaxy for two words! He just couldn't believe it.  
  
Picking up on the boy's contempt, MysAri quickly admonished his behavior. "Anakin, please, there's something deeper to this than we realize." She said sharply. Turning her attention to the disturbed Knight she asked gently, "What is it Tschüxani? What does it mean?"  
  
After a moment Obi-Wan returned to the world around him. "It's a taunt. It means 'catch me' in a dialect on Sorrus." He paused in his explanation since he did not know where to begin.  
  
"Catch me, eh? Sounds like a game of some kind. But who would want to play a game?" MysAri pondered.  
  
"A bounty hunter named Ona Nobis." Obi-Wan informed. "She had taken Reesa On as an alias years ago."  
  
"I still don't see how this all fits. I'm not looking for a bounty hunter." The female Jedi crossed her arms and the Padawan glanced between the two Masters.  
  
"She wants revenge." He said vacantly.  
  
Startled Mys blurted out, "From me? Why? I've never heard of her before today."  
  
"No, not you. She wants revenge on me." Obi-Wan clarified.  
  
"You?" Judging by the expression on his face she could see the long story that was coming. "This is going to take a while. I'm going to make some tea." She made her way to the little kitchenette that adjoined the communal room. After she placed a teapot on a heat source, she leaned against the counter dividing the rooms. "So, what happened?"  
  
"It was so long ago. Qui-Gon wanted to introduce me to Didi Odo, so we went to Didi's Café. He asked for our help in stopping a Bounty Hunter from targeting him. That was our first run in with Ona Nobis. We had found the hotel she was staying at, under the alias of Reesa On. She was a formidable foe." Obi-Wan recounted. A high pitched whistle alerted them that the water was ready. MysAri removed the pot from the heat source and found some mugs.  
  
She began to prepare the drinks, having looked in on the informant recently she prompted, "Obviously, you stopped her. But I still don't see how this all ties in. Did you find out why she was after Didi?" Pouring the drinks she was only half listening to him when she felt a sharp spasm in her wrist.  
  
"Yes, she was working for Jenna Zan Arbor." He was about to continue, when a shattering cup interrupted. Suddenly alert, he felt the lingering pangs of pain emanating from his friend. Rushing to her side, he found her nursing her wrist. "What is it? What's wrong?" He held her shoulders and urged her to look at him. As MysAri lifted her eyes, he could see the light emerald colour had become almost black.  
  
"It's nothing," she dismissed. Raising a shaky hand to her forehead she tried to banish his worry. "I'm just - tired, I guess." Feeling a throbbing ache start in her knees, she clutched at his robes for balance. "Maybe, I should sit down for a moment." Remarking weakly, MysAri tried to leave his grasp.  
  
Obi-Wan refused to let her go, and guided her to a chair. He devoted his attention to his friend and watched her movements. She seems so stiff. And the odd pain. She's not telling me something. That's when he noticed how drawn her face appeared, like it had been dealing with an age-old discomfort. Ultimately, pieces began to fall into place. "Mys, What is your mission?"  
  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." MysAri evaded his question. For some reason she didn't want to worry him, and telling him why she was here, she knew would. She offered a half-smile.  
  
Obi-Wan clasped her hands in his and knelt down in front of her. "Please, tell me." His sea change eyes begged her. She averted his gaze and twitched her fingers since she could not play with her hands. He knew that nervous gesture and it made him more determined to find out why she was here. "Please." He said it only slightly above a whisper.  
  
Her shoulders sagged, as she knew there would be no getting out of this. "I'm looking for a cure." She reclined further back into the chair and the weariness seemed to overtake her body.  
  
"A cure for what?" Urgency pulled at him to uncover this mission.  
  
"A very rare disease. So rare, there is no name for it." She offered hoping it would suffice. Inwardly, she knew he would not desist until he heard what she was so reluctant to volunteer.  
  
"Why?" Obi-Wan only asked because he wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it. Needed to understand what was happening. And hoping what she said next would dispel his fears.  
  
After a long pause, she sighed, closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction, and then admitted, "Because /I/ need it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Review Feedback Criticism Comment Reaction Response Opinion  
  
What ever you want to call it, please, please, please, do it. I want it all!! : D 


	3. Chapter 3

Liyanette - Thank You!!! Here's another post, just for you! ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Because /I/ need it."  
  
No, please Force, no. Obi-Wan felt his heart sink. He had no idea what evil things were happening to his friend's body, but he did know that if she was searching for a cure it was serious. Slowly, he fell back onto the floor and stared off distantly to absorb all the information.  
  
Anakin stood in the background watching. He was confused. Knowing they had been friends for years, he had only met MysAri a few times. Anakin remembered how she fondly gazed at his Master, but he had never seen the deep concern in Obi-Wan's eyes before. And for some reason it bothered him to see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've landed Master." Anakin woke the sleeping Knight. He had let the man sleep after the ordeal on Tierdan. He still regretted having come on this mission. And resented the Council for putting his Master through the pain. Obi-Wan stirred at the Padawan's prompting.  
  
The Jedi Knight winced as he struggled to rise, his body protesting his every move. "Thank you, Anakin. Could you please gather our things?" Anakin nodded but quickly offered his assistance to Obi-Wan, who accepted. Once Obi-Wan had stopped swaying, the Padawan moved to collect their belongings. When he finished he found his Master working his way out of the room and heading down the corridor.  
  
"Let me help you, Master." He came up along side the young man and volunteered his arm. Obi-Wan gave a quick smile before resting his hand on the boy's forearm. Slowly, the pair made it to the landing ramp.  
  
As they descended from the ship, Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice echo in the hanger. "Don't you ever get tired of it, Tschüxani?" Anakin looked up to find the originator. He spied a female Jedi sitting on top of some crates waiting for transport. Her ebony hair, pulled back in a braid, was striped with red streaks and ended just past her shoulders. The grin on her features was not unkind but he did notice a hint of sorrow in them. Jumping down, she continued, "The Council sent me to, um, assess your condition." Striding up to the Knight, she stopped opposite Anakin.  
  
The Knight watched her approach with a smile of his own. "I'll be fine. Nothing some rest couldn't cure."  
  
"Ha, we'll see what healers have to say about that." They began to head toward the inner passages of the Temple. "Or maybe I should have said, the Council wanted me to make sure you went to the Healers ward for assessment."  
  
"Leave it to them to over-react." Obi-Wan chided the treatment. Sighing, he reluctantly allowed himself to be guided to the Clinic. Just beyond the receiving room of the Hospital, Bant stood waiting, with her arms crossed. Obi-Wan gave her a weary smile. The Mon Calamarian had been a long time friend of the Knight's, and was the most capable in dealing with Obi-Wan's chronic mishaps.  
  
"Welcome Home, Obi-Wan." The Master Healer greeted. Both women gave a quick nod of salutation of their own. "Hello, Anakin, you better find a comfy place to rest. You might find yourself here quite often."  
  
"So, this isn't a 'one-time' thing, huh?" He remarked sarcastically.  
  
"If only," MysAri laughed. "Don't worry, Anakin, Master Bant will take good care of him. After all she is next in line to assume the responsibility of the entire Ward, let alone the care of one particular Knight." With that they were led into one of the many examination rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that why you contacted Master Bant?" The Padawan asked after recalling the memory.  
  
"I gave up physical medicine long ago, when I directed my attention to soul healing. But yes, I knew she would be the best choice to assist me." She drifted off into her thoughts momentarily. "Her analytical capabilities are renowned, and I did not want everyone to know about it."  
  
Obi-Wan was still trying to grasp the entirety of the situation. "She was always good at figuring things out." His own memory wandering back to a time when she discovered how Xanatos and Bruck were able to sabotage the Temple.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room. MysAri felt the wave of pain had subsided and decided she wanted that tea after all. Releasing her hands from Obi-Wan's hold, she attempted to get up, but immediately found herself blocked. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"It's alright, now. It comes and goes." Attempting to rise for a second time she managed to push past the crouching Knight. He immediately stood to follow her. Always the lost puppy.  
  
"What happens? I felt - pain." His voice softened. She moved into the kitchenette and finished prepping the drinks.  
  
Reluctant to reveal too much, MysAri chose her words. "The disease effects my joints. And the results sometimes grants a degree of discomfort." She pushed a mug in his direction, and sighed when he ignored it. She offered a third cup to the Padawan, who accepted it blankly.  
  
"So why didn't the Council tell us? Why did we have to come all the way out here?" Anakin questioned. Mys shrugged at him and was about to speak when she was cut off.  
  
"That no longer matters." Obi-Wan said shortly. Then he reasoned, "The message was a threat. I'm sure the Council was aware of that and sent us to make sure there was no danger."  
  
"I would hope they don't think so ill of me? They have always had confidence in my capabilities before. I would hate to think that their opinion has changed." Denying the need for assistance.  
  
"You have never dealt with Ona Nobis before, I'm sure they only wanted to 'safe-guard' the situation." He justified. Placing her cup back down, she came up to face him. Anakin watched the standoff with great interest.  
  
"I can handle myself." She stated. The two Jedi locked eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan's harsh gaze softened and he simply asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It wasn't necessary. As you once told me, It was my problem." Backing down only slightly, she began to move around the kitchen.  
  
"That's not fair. I would have helped you, you know I would. I am your friend. I could have searched for you." Obi-Wan followed her around, trying to get her to stop and face him. Finally, he managed to corner her. She stared up at him angrily.  
  
"I may be younger than you, Kenobi, but I am old enough to take care of myself. I don't need a protector. I - I - don." She began her argument heatedly, but as she continued panic flowed through her. Obi-Wan watched, as her breathing became short and ragged. Her hand worked its way to her chest.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan repeated his earlier questions. He could sense the rising panic engulf the younger Knight and wrapped his arms around her waist to try and ease the situation.  
  
Gasping for air, she replied, "I - don't - know. Can't brea.." Her eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Ah- HAAAAAaaaa! Another cliffie!! Now REVIEW or I'll leave it like this for a while! *stares evilly at screen waiting for review counter to go up* ] : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Bibphile - Thank you very much. I do try to keep them 'in character' from what the official fan fiction had established. They both have issues to work out. ; )  
  
Grab-ur-lightsaber - Thank You!! : D Here you go.  
  
Liyanette - Ditto. ; )  
  
Here you go everyone!! (please see fist chap for Author's Note.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three months since the mission to Naboo, and Obi-Wan still remained in seclusion. Bant, Garen and Reeft had all tried to help their friend. Even, Siri and some Council members stopped to give support. But none of it helped, Obi-Wan still felt extremely alone.  
  
At the moment Obi-Wan sat isolated in his apartment, meditating, when his entry alerted him of a visitor. Breaking from his thoughts he opened the door to find someone he hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, he had been avoiding her ever since that horrible mission. And now she stood in his doorway. His manners returned and he offered, "Won't you come in?" She nodded and entered the communal room. She paused and waited for him to follow.  
  
"It's been a long time." She said over her shoulder as he came up behind her. "It took me a while to build up the courage to come here. But I wanted you to know how sorry I was to hear about Qui-Gon. Mira always mentioned how kind and thoughtful he was." MysAri turned to look at him. She gazed into his turbulent blue-green eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the younger Jedi Padawan enter. Her black hair had grown since he had last seen her and her eyes were still the brilliant emerald he remembered. Only now they held a deep sorrow in them as well. Obi-Wan could not stare at them any longer as his hidden guilt surfaced. He adverted his eyes toward the floor.  
  
They stood silent for a few moments. MysAri reached up and touched the hair behind his ear where his Padawan braid used to hang. "And I also wanted to congratulate you on your promotion. I know it's overshadowed right now, but it is still a great honour. I hope to take the Trials in the next few years. My Master thinks I should be ready by then."  
  
"I'm sure you will do well." He responded politely. And silence fell between them for a second time. After a few minutes the deafening silence roared for salvation and Obi-Wan responded. "I'm sorry I." He couldn't finish, his emotions swirled within him.  
  
"It's ok. We've avoided each other. MiraCyn needed time after Feswyyck and I went with her for support. She couldn't return to the Jedi, not then anyway. I did my best to help, but I couldn't stay away too long. After a year, I returned to active duty. She followed a year later. It was a battle but she finally convinced the Council to send her on a mission. She saved so many. A bomb had been placed in a highly populated area, and she evacuated them all. She knew there wasn't much time left, but she went back in to attempt to defuse it. At least that's what she told her contact.  
  
"I didn't go with her, but she sent me one last message. She told me that she loved me and to tell you that she didn't blame you. She knew there was nothing you could have done. And that no matter what, you are not responsible for what happened on Feswyyck. And neither was I. It was difficult to deal with but I finally realized that it wasn't my fault. I knew it wasn't your's either. I didn't search you out because I was afraid you would be angry with me. Or worse, yourself, and I didn't know how to handle it. I only hoped Qui-Gon was able to help you deal.."  
  
"Qui-Gon didn't know. I never told him. And I made the Council promise to keep it secret." Obi-Wan interrupted.  
  
What he just told her, shocked her. "Why?" Her eyes began to glisten and their color became so dark that they appeared as voids that burrowed down to her very soul.  
  
"It was my error. My problem. My guilt. He didn't need to know. I returned before him and I felt I should deal with it alone." He answered.  
  
"But it wasn't your fault. We all took part in it. If anyone's to blame it was those damn Wyykans. The guilt was not yours alone to bear. Please tell me you know that." Her voice was pleading with him to dismiss her fears. There was no response as he gently pulled away from her. He moved toward a chair across the room, but did not sit. His hand clasped the back and she could see his fingers turn white under the pressure. For the third time, reticence filled the room. Slowly, she made her way in front of the young Knight. What MysAri found almost ripped her heart right from her chest. His eyes closed, tears traced the youthful features. She touched his face lightly to wipe away the tears. Opening his eyes in response, she was able to briefly gaze into his soul. A shadow clung to the gentle spirit behind the turbulent sea. Finally, she concluded, "You carry too much burden, Tschüxani."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frantically, Obi-Wan looked at the woman in his arms, she appeared all too frail for his liking. Sweeping her up, he carried her to a couch in the communal room. Anakin was instantly by his side.  
  
"Master?" Anakin waited for his Master to give him an order, but none came. The Knight turned worried eyes to the boy and for the first time, Anakin saw panicked confusion in the usually serene seas.  
  
Obi-Wan returned to examine the unconscious Knight. He could now see her breathing calmly and relaxed a little. For some time he remained by her side trying to determine his next course of action. He was still a little stunned by the verbal slap she gave him. In all the time he had known her, at no point had she ever referred to him as /Kenobi./ Never intending to hurt her feelings, he only wanted to stress that the bounty hunter was not to be taken lightly. But now the entire situation has changed. And his friend was dying, of that he could be sure. It was the only explanation as to why she was so reluctant to discuss it.  
  
"Master?" Again his apprentice looked to him for guidance. Breaking from his reverie, Obi-Wan knew there was only one thing to do. He rose and made his way to a communication terminal to contact the Temple.  
  
After a few moments, the response came, "Healer Bant." The Mon Calamarian filled the veiwscreen, her expression changed as she took in Obi-Wan's furrowed features. "Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm on Kenyan with MysAri." A soft 'oh' could be heard as he paused to collect his thoughts. "I believe her condition is worsening."  
  
"What has happened?" She asked.  
  
"Her breathing has become laboured and she lost consciousness." He explained briefly. He watched her reviewing this new information, working the possibilities of this development.  
  
"Take a blood sample and send it to me. She was supposed to do so anyway within the next day or so, but I think it should be done immediately." The healer commanded.  
  
Nodding, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "Roll up her sleeve so I can prepare a sample." Anakin swiftly carried out the orders. Once MysAri's arm was bare he noticed a small scar in the middle of her forearm. It was old and faint, as a Jedi will continue to use the Force to heal a wound. One day I will have to ask her how she got that.  
  
Obi-Wan pricked her arm to extract some of the life-fluid. Smearing it onto a slide, he transmitted the specimen to the Master Healer. "I've received it. Just give me a moment to run a couple of tests." Bant informed him. Long minutes passed while they waited for the results, when they were finally interrupted by a small gasp. "Obi, get her back here now. And I mean NOW."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Now, Don't forget to review. I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK!!! : D 


	5. Chapter 5

Grab-ur-lightsaver - Sorry about the confusion. That flashback was from a currently un-posted work. But I'm trying to make it so you don't have to read my other stories to understand the long relationship between Obi and Mys. I'm afraid there will be a lot more flashbacks. Hopefully they will all make sense later on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Without waiting for further instructions, Obi-Wan immediately ended the transmission. "Get our things together. We're leaving."  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin really didn't have to do all that much, since they had only just arrived. Instead, he stood by the bags to watch his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan had checked MysAri once more before moving about the apartment. He gathered her belongings as best as he could, trying to distinguish which items were hers. Moving to her bedroom, Obi-Wan did not notice his apprentice following his actions. Anakin leaned on the doorway to observe the Knight. Obi-Wan collected the clothes from the drawers and placed them in a travel bag, before spying the few accessories on the nightstand. Reaching for them, he hesitated as he identified the assortment.  
  
Three figurines sat next to a datapad. The small statues were from her collection, although he never fully understood her fascination with the mythical beasts. Comprised of different materials, he did recognize one of the creatures made of crystal. She had named it 'Precious Heart' after he had given it to her as a birthday present. Naming all the additions, MysAri had always felt that everything should have a name, so that they knew their place in the universe. The other two, if memory served him correctly, he believed were called, 'Destiny's Guide' and 'Wisdom's Light'.  
  
Gently, Obi-Wan touched the crystalline statuesque then continued on to the datapad. He accessed the file to see if it held any information about her condition, but was surprised to learn its contents. He really shouldn't have been, she had already complimented his storytelling and even requested more. What surprised him was that it wasn't his most recent installment in the series, but rather one he had written over a year ago. Sitting down on the bed, the Knight noticed a small bookmark for a particular section. Bringing up the chapter, he immediately knew why she had kept this section easily attainable.  
  
The reticent author didn't know why he had written that particular interlude into his novel, however he surmised that it was impart due to the woman in the other room. That evening had frequently surfaced in his memory and maybe he didn't want to let it go anymore than she did. Ginger bangs fell to cover turbulent seas. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan could feel his world spinning around him. Placing the pad in his lap, he worked to suppress the anxiety building within him.  
  
Determination demanded his haste, and Obi-Wan answered it's command. Breaking from the worries and trepidations, he collected the last items and then rose to pack them. That was when he noticed the Padawan watching him. "Take our things and get the ship ready. I'll be there momentarily."  
  
Anakin witnessed the Knight's struggle, the emotions apparent in the chaotic oceans. His own mind drifted at this new revelation. I have only seen the stern guidance you have shown me, Master. Why is it.How can you.? I simply don't understand why you can't share your feelings with me. I am you apprentice, aren't I? Should it not be easier with me? "Yes, Master." Came the dutiful reply. Anakin strode in to accept MysAri's bag and left, grabbing their own satchels on the way out of the apartment.  
  
Obi-Wan headed back to the couch were MysAri rested. For a moment, all he could do, was stare at her before carefully lifting her in his arms. She seemed so fragile to him as he held her closer to his chest. Taking in one last look at the dwelling, he quickly followed after his Padawan.  
  
***  
  
Once on the ship, Obi-Wan settled the Knight on a sleepcouch and hastily made his way to the cockpit. For once his was grateful for the few ships the Jedi did own and the fact that his apprentice was an excellent pilot. He found the boy sitting at the controls and announced, "Anakin, I want you to get us back to Coruscant as fast as possible, by any means necessary. Understand?"  
  
The Padawan turned when his Master addressed him, and couldn't hide the delight in his eyes when the Knight told him, by any means necessary. "Yes, sir." The boy swiftly began to make adjustments to their course and speed, as Obi-Wan returned to MysAri's cabin. He had resolved to wait by her side until she awoke.  
  
*  
  
Lost in his memories, Obi-Wan vaguely became aware of the emerald gems staring at him. He smiled wearily and she returned the gesture. Rising from his seat he knelt next to her bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired," she hesitated then admitted, "And it's still a little hard to breath."  
  
He brushed some strands of hair from her eyes trying to hide his fear. Quietly, he informed, "We're heading back to Coruscant." Her questioning glance caused him to add, "Bant requested it."  
  
MysAri nodded. Tentatively, she reached out to caress his face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She offered him a weak smile and he found it hard to do the same, as all he could feel was helplessness in the current situation. She must have sensed his distress as she offered, "Thank you."  
  
Perplexed he asked, "For what?" He tilted his head slightly allowing his bangs to flop down and shade the enchanting blue-green portals to the soul.  
  
"For caring." She paused, "And for wanting to protect me." Laughing lightly, she pushed the silken ginger hair from his face. His bewitching sea-green eyes lightened at the remark and the soft sound.  
  
"You're right, you know. You are capable of taking care of yourself. It's just that sometimes, we all need a little assistance in the process." His smirk made her laugh a little louder.  
  
Holding his angelic visage, she concluded, "And some need it more than others." The implication all too evident in her eyes. They sat for some minutes, content with the view. Growing wearier, MysAri drifted off into a tranquil slumber.  
  
***  
  
Anakin proved his worth as they arrived at the Central City planet hours ahead of schedule. A team of healers were waiting to escort them to the Medical Wing. Obi-Wan had gone quickly to speak with them, but when he returned he had to suppress his mild disapproval. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
MysAri was getting her things together and ready to walk out of the ship, when he entered. "Preparing to leave. What does it look like?" remarking with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I think you should take it easy, you're not well." Obi-Wan argued with the stubborn Jedi. She paused to regard him.  
  
"I think I know that better than you do. And like I said, it comes and goes. I'm fully capable of getting to the Healers on my own." She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the door only to be blocked.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that you should take it easy and let us help you." His voice softening, Obi-Wan placed his hands on her arms. Forcing her to look at him, he pleaded with his eyes and watched her resolve melt away.  
  
"Damn you, you know I can't fight against those puppy eyes of yours." She admonished her lack of will and his charm. "Alright, you can walk me to the healers."  
  
Smiling at his victory, Obi-Wan removed her bag and offered his arm as escort. Reluctantly grinning back, MysAri accepted and they walked through the Temple until they reached the infirmary.  
  
Bant had been waiting for them to arrive and quickly moved to greet them. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Mys. But I want you to head on back so that we can run some more tests." The Mon Calamarian easily mixed idle conversation with business.  
  
MysAri sighed at the thought of more tests and made no attempt to hide her disgust. "Yes, Master Healer." Turning back to her chaperon she requested, "Please come and visit me, I don't want to be left alone with these butchers."  
  
Assuring her he said, "I could never willingly leave a friend to the likes of these deviants." Content with the knowledge he would be around she headed to the examination rooms.  
  
Once she was gone, Obi-Wan turned back to his old friend, concerned he asked, "Now, will you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Please, review if you have a moment. I'm still interested in what you might think about this. Thanks again for reading!! : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Grab-ur-lightsaber - I guess this story is for you as much as it is for me. ; ) Well, here's two chapters for you. Thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate it!! : D  
  
A/N: Just a reminder, this story has a lot of flash backs. Sorry if there's any confusion. Just remember that flashbacks are surrounded by ~~~~'s. Thank you!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Quite honestly, I'm not entirely sure," the Master healer confessed. "You may as well go and rest for now. These tests will take a couple of hours. When you come back I should hopefully know more."  
  
"I will be back shortly. I need to go and inform the Council what has happened." Obi-Wan retreated into his thoughts for a moment and sighed. Bant watched her friend carefully, automatically reading his body language.  
  
Thoughtfully, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Try not to worry, Obi. We are doing our best."  
  
Reaching up to cover her hand with his own, Obi-Wan nodded. "I know you will. Thank you." After a moment, he finally broke from her grasp and made his way to the Council Chambers.  
  
Once admitted into the circular room, he quickly recounted the incident on Kenyan. There was a brief pause before the small green Master spoke, "Unfortunate this is. Updates on her condition we need. Thank you, Obi- Wan, for your report we do."  
  
"Master, may I make a request?" The Knight inquired, standing tall amongst the honoured Jedi.  
  
Mace replied, "Of course."  
  
"I have no doubt that the message was meant for me, however I am still unsure as to why Knight MysAri received it. I request that I be privileged to all information in regards to her illness as this might hold the key. And I would also like to assume the mission to search for her cure as she is not well enough to do so herself." He waited, watching the two Masters communicate mentally.  
  
"Granted," Mace announced. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Concealing his relief, Obi-Wan acknowledged their approval with a bow and abruptly exited the chamber. Winding his way through the halls he entered his apartment.  
  
Ever the studious Padawan, Anakin was sitting at a terminal checking the messages they had received during their short absence. Coming up behind the apprentice, Obi-Wan began, "Anakin, I need you to get me as much information as you can find on Ona Nobis' activities within the past few months. Also, access the reports for Knight MysAri's missions for the same time period."  
  
"Master?" Anakin gave Obi-Wan a vexed glance.  
  
Obi-Wan easily read into the tone used. "Just because we are back at the Temple, doesn't mean our mission is over. There are many questions left unanswered and I intend to find them. I'll be in my room meditating for a while. Then I'll be heading back to the Healers."  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin stated turning back to the comm terminal to begin his search. Satisfied that the boy would carry out his instructions, Obi- Wan started for his room. "Master?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin." He halted in his retreat.  
  
"I, uh, I just wanted to let you know, I'm here, if you need to talk." Tentatively, he made the offer.  
  
The Knight smiled, yet Anakin could see that it was not fully a happy smile. "I know, Anakin. Maybe, later, when I know more, we can talk." The distant pull of memories held the Knight. Continuing on to his room, Obi-Wan closed the door behind him.  
  
Anakin watched his Master withdraw into solitude, disturbed by the man's underlying turmoil. Determined to demonstrate his capabilities to the Knight, he decided to gather the information requested for the past year instead of months. Hoping that the extra work would reward him with his Master's confidence, Anakin diligently sought the required data.  
  
On the other side of the door, Obi-Wan found it difficult to concentrate. Instead, he found himself reliving moments of his past that included the woman he had left in the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having just returned from a mission, Obi-Wan knew his visit would be a surprise. He tapped the keypad next to the entry to Master Uulia Uvontra's and Padawan MysAri's apartment. He had found the perfect birthday present for the younger apprentice on the last planet he visited and was anxious to see her reaction. After the debriefing with the Council, he requested to be excused for the afternoon. Qui-Gon had given him a questioning stare but granted it anyway.  
  
Now he stood, waiting for a response, when Master Uulia finally answered. "Greetings, Padawan Kenobi. I presume you are here to speak with my Padawan, are you not?" The tall Soul Healer remarked taking in the pleasant visage of the young man.  
  
Smiling shyly, he said, "Yes, Master. Is Mys available?" Motioning to enter, Uulia nodded as Obi-Wan made his way inside.  
  
"I will call her for you. Please wait here," she instructed before heading further into the dwelling. Obi-Wan tried to hide his apprehension by playing with the box behind his back. When the young girl rounded the corner, the broad smile that lighted her features was a wonderful sight.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I didn't know you were back in the Temple. How nice it is to see you." She hugged him and he embraced her with one arm. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I only just returned, but I wanted to see you." His smirk was full of mischief and she stared at him puzzled by the cause. Slowly, he brought out the wrapped package and presented to her. Her jaw dropped and not knowing what to say she simply transferred her gaze from gift to gifter. "Happy Birthday," he announced joyfully, pleased with her stunned reaction.  
  
"For me?" She said absently, "Tschüxani, you shouldn't have?" Accepting the box, MysAri carefully unwrapped the parcel. Sifting through the packing, she retrieved a small figure. Placing the container on a nearby table, she held the gift aloft, speechless at its beauty. A hand gently covered her heat and she whispered something he barely caught, 'Luñessa.' Louder she announced, "Precious Heart."  
  
Confused, Obi-Wan asked, "What? What's 'precious heart?'"  
  
"This gorgeous piece you have given me. Its name is 'Precious Heart.'" Raising the sparkling winged creature up to the light she gazed into the colours it reflected, before smiling again at the apprentice. "Thank you so much, Tschüxani. I love it!" She leapt onto the pleased Padawan and hugged him with all her might. That evening she spent with her friends in celebration, including Obi-Wan. She often displayed the crystal beast offered to her earlier. Obi-Wan hated to leave but he had promised Qui-Gon he would not stay out too late. Saying his farewells, MysAri enfolded him once more in thanks, before he departed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was the first of many fond memories that plagued his calming meditation. Deciding it was futile to resist Obi-Wan rose and went back out to the communal room. He found his apprentice still working at the terminal and checked the chrono to see how long he had been in his room. It had only been an hour, but he couldn't stand the wait. "I'm going to the Healers now. Once you've finished retrieving the information, please bring it to me."  
  
"Yes, Master, as soon as I'm done," Anakin answered. Solemnly, he watched the Knight leave, before setting forth to complete the monumental task he set before himself. He had already pulled the past 3 months and downloaded them to two separate pads. Hopefully, he would be finish within the next two hours and impress his Master.  
  
Promptly leaving, Obi-Wan hurried through the halls to find Bant. He entered the reception room to the healers and asked the initiate which room he could find MysAri in. She gave him brief directions, which was more than enough, since the infirmary was practically a second home to him. Passing through the first door he spotted Bant at the end of the hall and after quickly calling her name he jogged up to meet her. "So have you learned anything?" He asked dismissing the pleasantries and getting right to the point.  
  
"Fortunately, one of the first few tests proved fruitful. I'm afraid it doesn't look good," confided the Master Healer. Her eyes trying to convey as much sympathy as she could project.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The disease has mutated. It's effecting two tissue groups now. We've stabilized her, but." she really didn't know how to finish, and so she didn't. Instead, she kept her watchful gaze on her friend.  
  
"How?" He asked finally, "How and when did this all happen?"  
  
"In all actuality, it began during the incident on Chandrila, 16 years ago," she explained. "Although no one knew it until about a year ago, when she first started feeling the symptoms." Bant motioned for them to move to an empty room. "It was in her paperwork, the unknown molecule in her bloodstream, but the first traces were found after the routine exam following the kidnapping. Since she had been drugged the original Healers assumed it was a side effect from the chemical introduced. As the years went on, no one really bothered to notice the steady, but gradual, increase in volume. About a year ago, something happened. A catalyst appeared and caused a reaction in the previously dormant cells. The mutated cells began to attack the tissues in her joints. Eating away the barriers and creating friction.  
  
"That's when I got involved, about 6 months ago, and we've been searching for a cure since then. Now, however, the situation has become worse. While on Kenyan another catalyst entered her blood, causing a secondary mutation. This second change appears to be attacking the tendonous fibers in her body, slowly causing them to constrict. That's why it's difficult for her to breathe. The ribcage is mostly comprised of tendons, muscles and cartilage. And since my only guess is that the contaminant was an airbourne molecule it began with the closest tissues first." She paused, allowing all this information to sink in before attempting to continue.  
  
He had withdrawn into his mind to consume all the information that she fed him. At the mention of Chandrila, something began to work its way to the surface.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The world around him faded in and out, but he could not mistake the pain that flowed through him. Obi-wan could hear voices close by. He decided it was pointless to move and remained on his stomach. Trying to keep his mind clear he concentrated on what was said.  
  
"This isn't working." Obi-wan recognized his assailant. The words rang loudly in his ears as his mind pushed the haze away.  
  
"Patience, Fiza. Our bluff hasn't completely failed yet. True, this will set back Serrine's influence for a while, but there is still the possibility it will work." Obi-wan cracked his eyes to take in the two before him. Harenti remained calm against Fiza's impatience. The guard paced back and forth, occasionally taking in the sight of the battered prisoner.  
  
"If it weren't for this one, we could have already started." The brut paced up to the prone form and kicked him in the ribs, forcing another cry from the weakened body. "I dislike unnecessary delays. And so does she."  
  
"I am fully aware of that already. Take this one to the Tube and let him stay there the night. That should take out the remainder of his resistance. This isn't over but I sense our time is drawing short." Obi- wan watched as the assistant approached him and looked him over. "Too bad we had to waste the surprise on her. Oh well. Have a good night, little one." Harenti mocked the beaten boy before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unable to stand on his own any longer, he sank to his knees. Bant promptly followed him down, concern in the compassionate silver eyes. "He did it," Obi-Wan whispered. "And he knew what he had done." The line replayed over and over in his mind and a new horror birthed in his conscious. "It was meant for me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Please review, if you can. I would really appreciate it!!! : D 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the second chapter for today!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Bant had been listening patiently but now she spoke, "What are you talking about? Who?" Obi-Wan's head had dropped into his hands and Bant had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Harenti, on Chandrila, he told me 'Too bad we had to waste the surprise on her.' I was so dazed and confused at the time, I didn't understand what he meant." The sorrow she felt rolling off the Knight was replaced with a fury she had not known in him before. Lifting his head, the turbulent seas became raging oceans, and a new fire began to blaze, his voice strengthening, he asked, "How long do we have?"  
  
"Hard to say. The time spent on Kenyan only accelerated the process. Right now, we've managed to impede its advancement by using a drug that relaxes the ligaments. But the damage has already been done." Both Jedi rose again as he looked toward the door, obviously fighting the urge to go and hunt down the man responsible.  
  
Melancholy surged again as he thought about the person affected by this turn of events. "Does she know?"  
  
"I've been trying to figure out how to tell her. Before it was only a painful problem, now it's a life threatening disease. It's hard to tell someone that there's a strong possibility that they will die a long, slow and agonizing death. As much as it pains me, I can't deny her the truth and there's just no way to sugarcoat it. I'm sorry, Obi." Again her hand found its way to his shoulder. She wished that there was something more she could do to ease the suffering of her friends, but she was a factual Healer as well. She knew the odds were stacked against them, but could not give up all hope.  
  
Obi-Wan tilted his head down, trying to figure out what to do next. His ginger hair covered his stormy eyes. Softly, he stated, "Wait, for a while." He paused, his voice fleeting, then changed his request. "No, give me the chance to talk to her. I - want to - be the one." He found it hard to continue, emotions choking off his words. Pulling away from her grasp, he could sense her slight nod, as he made his way through the pristine halls.  
  
The door to MysAri's room was open, as an orderly busied himself with setting up all the contraptions to monitor her status. He could feel the Knight's frustration at the fuss even before he reached the entryway. She noticed him immediately and smiling she declared, "Well this is a switch. Home-away-from-home-at-the-Healers-Obi-Wan is coming to visit someone else instead of being admitted. Maybe you can convince these heathens that I'm perfectly capable of going back to my apartment."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at her comment, although he had not shaken the responsibility that brought him there. "As much as I hate to admit it, they do have their reasons." He came to stand at the end of her bed. Glancing over her form, he could see the wear on her body and the lack of extraneous movement. Her voice was strong, but that was probably the last part of her physique that had enough left to protest. Passing some of his own strength to her through the Force, he was determined to be her pillar. They watched the orderly leave before continuing, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Same as before, except that they gave me something to help with breathing." Her tone slid from defiance to apprehension. "I can't really move too well now." She seemed to sink a little further into the pillows propping her up and her gaze became a vacant stare. "I don't have the results from the tests yet. I was hoping Bant would have something to tell me by now. I'm beginning to think that she's afraid to tell me - that I'm dying." Her admission pierced his heart, since he knew what Bant had discovered. She tried to show a false sense of confidence and smiled meekly at her friend. "It's true, you know. I can feel it."  
  
He could no longer maintain contact with the pain-filled emeralds and dropped his head. Fighting off the despair threatening to overpower him, he gripped the footboard to keep from falling. MysAri was only vaguely aware of the battle being fought in her friend, as he did his best not to be ripped apart by the profound immensity of the situation. "It shouldn't have been you." A wavering voice whispered.  
  
Jaded gems took in the trembling form of the Knight. "I know," she confided. "I had hoped to be rid of this before you could find out." Her confession sent the walls of desolation crashing down around him.  
  
"That's why you didn't tell me?" He realized.  
  
"I knew how you would react. I wanted to save you from it. You already bore too much guilt, it was not necessary to add more." She could only witness the pain that permeated the Knight, since she was unable to move and comfort him physically. She offered the only thing she could; carefully she began to access the Force to send calming waves to ease his suffering.  
  
Suddenly, his arm swung out. "No! Don't deplete what you have left on me. I beg of you, please." Obi-Wan looked up to enforce his words with the conviction in the turbulent seas. "I can not let you do that."  
  
The intensity in his tone caused her to flinch internally, but he sensed it all the same. Moving to the side of the bed, he tentatively reached for her hand. Lifting it lightly, she tried to hold on, but he could feel no strength behind it. Both hands encased hers and he sat at the edge, trying to pacify the raging war within him. "I have spoken to the Council. I'm taking over your case."  
  
MysAri nodded almost imperceptibly. "I doubt I would have been able to continue. I guess it's only right that you take it over."  
  
Allowing the new direction in the conversation to take its course, Obi-Wan questioned, "Why did you go to Kenyan?"  
  
"We received an anonymous tip that we would find someone there who could help. I see now that it was obviously some sort of ploy, but I don't know what it was supposed to accomplish," she said.  
  
He thought for a moment and then determined, "It served two purposes. One to introduce a second catalyst into your system and secondly, to send me a message."  
  
"Second catalyst? What are you talking about?" Peering at the man, she was obviously perplexed.  
  
"Some of the test results are complete and Bant informed me of what they were." Sighing he forged ahead, "Apparently, while you were on Kenyan a new agent has entered your blood and caused a second mutation. The corrupt cells are now attacking the fibers making up your tendons and ligaments causing them to constrict."  
  
Accepting the diagnosis, MysAri stared blankly at her hand in his. "And that's why they administered the relaxants. To counterattack the effects, allowing me to breathe." Analyzing the information and her current condition she concluded, "I don't have much time left, do I?"  
  
Instead of answering, Obi-Wan moved to sit along side her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Drawing her closer to him, she let her head rest on his shoulder. Without the power to resist, she could only accept the kind gestures. Silently they sat together, and she knew that he didn't have an answer. She let herself be enveloped in his arms as another wave of pain washed through her, slowly accepting defeat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Please, Please Review!!! All you have to do is click on the go button next to where it says 'Submit Review.' Please, I'm begging here. *down on hands and knees* I'll take anything!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Grab-ur-lightsaber - alright, alright. You broke me down. Here's another chapter just for you. ; ) And I'm glad you like my new venture. I'm enjoying writing that one. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long this time. Thanks for the patience and support. : D  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin diligently gathered the remaining pieces of data and downloaded them to the data pads. Information on Ona Nobis was scarce to come by, but he accepted everything he could find. MysAri's mission reports were readily available, just extensive and cumbersome. All in all, Anakin had been able to collect the yearlong histories within an hour and a half. Once the datapad flashed 'transfer complete' he quickly grabbed them and hurried on his way to the Healing Ward.  
  
He asked the initiate at the reception desk where he could find the Knight and his Master and was given directions. He came up to the entranceway and stopped. He could see the pair sitting together on the bed. The two Knights held each other closely and Anakin floated into the memory of the last time they were here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it looks like your Master is going to be here for a while. You up to hanging around?" MysAri asked the new Padawan.  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to say something then promptly closed it again. Thinking for a moment he attempted a second time to speak but stopped himself. Finally, he whispered, "Yes."  
  
MysAri had watched the inner struggle patiently. His defeated posture made her wonder. "Is something bothering you, Ani?" Anakin glanced at her and MysAri could see no surprise in his face at her question. Instead of answering, he stole another look at his Master, who was suspended in a Bacta Tank. She followed his gaze and some understanding fell into place. "Ahh, you still don't know why he did it. And it bothers you, is that it?"  
  
"Yes," came the shy reply. "The trial was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. He knew what he was going to go through and he did it anyway. And every time I asked him 'why,' he said I would understand in time." Bitterness boiled beneath the surface and the Padawan fought to control it. "Must he be a slave to the Council? Must we all?" The angered question hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
At first, MysAri was sympathetic to the boy's frustration, but as the animosity grew she became worried. Not knowing how to answer she rose from her seat and walked up to the sleeping Knight. Gently she touched the glass before closing her eyes to hold back the tears. How she loved the man before her.  
  
The image of Anakin still clung to her mind. The fire in his eyes; his fists clenched at his sides; the taut physique barely maintaining his ire. But what frightened her most was the Dark Force brimming so close to the edges of his mind. She knew she must dispel this rage quickly.  
  
"Anakin, it is our choice to be a Jedi. You are always free to leave if that is what you desire. Although many would be saddened by such a decision," she called over her shoulder. Unable to turn away from the floating form of Obi-Wan and face the distraught apprentice, she stood still, calling out to the Force for guidance. A quick laugh caught her attention and compelled her to face the youth.  
  
"I doubt that seriously. They didn't even want me here to begin with. I'm sure even Master would be happy to be rid of me." The boy's voice laden with ridicule.  
  
Now MysAri was enraged. "Don't you ever say that. Who fought to keep you here and train you, despite what others thought?"  
  
"Qui-Gon. He believed in me from the beginning when everyone else hated me," he shot back promptly.  
  
"Was he the only one? Who fought that battle after Master Jinn's death?" Bravely she strode up to the apprentice, knowing what the answer was. Anakin's impetuousness wavered under her glare. Once she stood in front, her arm shot back towards the tank and pointed. "He did." The tears could no longer be held at bay. "How gravely you underestimate him." Her fury ebbing with her words. "You don't know how fortunate you are," she added remorsefully. Appalled by her own lack of discipline, she let her head drop and closed her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" He could not comprehend her implication.  
  
Slowly, she moved back toward the tank to rest her hand against the cool transparasteel. "Can you really not see - How much he loves you?" She could feel his shock cut through the awkwardness in the room.  
  
Unbelieving what she had confided, the only response he could muster was, "He never shares his feelings with me."  
  
It was her turn to laugh, "Does that make it untrue then? Surely you can differentiate between body and heart? You have already been witness to his body. To him it is of little consequence as long as it is for the greater good. But there are few that can be as open with their heart, and he is no exception in that matter." She paused, trying to determine how much she would say. "I have known him a long time, and in that time I have seen him sacrifice himself for others more times than the days you have been alive. Coupled with that fact, I have also known he has been Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice. You only knew Obi's Master a short time, so you would not understand what that means. I will explain it to you."  
  
Never removing her hand from the tank she stepped aside to face the confused boy. "Qui-Gon was a great Master, that is true. He was strong in the powers of the Living Force, but there was one thing Qui-Gon could not do easily, show his Padawan how much he loved him. Of course there were times when he was able to demonstrate it, but those were rare occasions. Qui-Gon only had enough room in his heart for two people. His fallen apprentice and a female Jedi, whom he had loved since they were initiates. As a result, Obi-Wan grew up not knowing how to display affection because he did not receive enough to use as an example. Don't fault him for someone else's mistakes." She glanced back at the man she spoke of and smiled fondly. "Just know that his over-protectiveness is his way of showing his love. Know that and you will find, that in the end, if there is no other way to save you, he will give up his life for you." Her voice gradually softened, stopping just above a whisper. She placed her other hand on the tank and leaned her full body against it. Not intending to be heard, she added, "And I would gladly do the same for you, Tschüxani."  
  
Watching the female Jedi in front of him, a new realization dawned on Anakin. Registering the hushed vow, he finally recognized the emotion he had seen in her eyes since they landed. Tenderly, he asked, "Does Obi-Wan know how much you love him?"  
  
Involuntarily, she shuddered, not knowing fully why. For a while she remained next to the immersion tube offering her strength to her love before finally pushing away. Ultimately, she gave him the answer, "Yes, I know he does." She floated fondly on the waves of memories.  
  
The next question, MysAri feared more than she cared to admit, but expected all the same, "Does he love you?" Slowly, she slid down the length of the tank and sat.  
  
"That is a question I can not answer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin sighed quietly. I bet I can now. He watched as his Master caressed her back in comfort and wrapped his arm around her lovingly. If she had any doubts they should be gone by now.  
  
Obi-Wan must have felt his presence as he opened his eyes and gave a wan smile. Carefully, he motioned with his head for the boy to enter, so as not to disturb the sleeping Knight. Anakin held out the datapads for his Master to accept; however the man declined. {Anakin, could you please put them over there.} He glanced toward a nightstand nearby. {I will look at them later.}  
  
Anakin nodded and complied. When done, he came to stand next to the bed. {I retrieved everything you requested, Master. I even pulled information from a year ago.} He informed proudly.  
  
To Anakin's delight, he could see a satisfied approval in the sea green eyes of his Master. {Thank you, Anakin. I'm glad you did so, as I was about to ask that of you. You have done well, my Padawan.} And Obi-Wan graced the boy with a full smile. Anakin responded quickly and easily with his own grin.  
  
{Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?} He asked eagerly.  
  
{No, thank you. Go and rest. I'll be here for a while longer.} Obi-Wan gingerly reached a hand up to brush some strands away from the face nestled on his shoulder. MysAri stirred lightly but comforted herself back into place. Obi-Wan turned his concentration back to the Force to heal her body, and all Anakin could do was stand and watch.  
  
Deciding to take his Master's advice, Anakin left the room, but stopped halfway down the hall. His mind was racing, emotions clashed and battled, and he could not decipher the cause. He did not know how long he stood there but was pulled from the turmoil by the kindly voice of the Mon Calamarian Healer, "Anakin?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please, please, please, if you happen to be reading this could you please submit a review with just "here" so that I know all this hard work was not in vane. Please I beg of you!! Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

grab-ur-lightsaber - Here is that promised chapter. I will try and post again soon here as well. Thanks for keeping this fic afloat. ; )  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Anakin? Are you all right? You seem distracted." Bant questioned as she came to stand in front of the youth.  
  
"I'm just so confused," whispered the apprentice. Bant placed her hand on his shoulder and sent soothing waves through the Force.  
  
"Why don't we go into my office and where we can talk." The Master Healer guided Anakin through the halls of the clinic until they reached a small room. A desk, neat and orderly, sat in the middle. Filing cabinets lined the room and few pictures adorned the walls. Two chairs sat in front of the bureau, which Anakin came to stand in-between. Bant moved to occupy the chair that sat behind the desk. "Please, sit," she offered. Anakin picked a seat and crashed into it. "What's the cause of your confusion?" The Jedi queried gently.  
  
Frustrated, he began, "There's not one cause that I can pinpoint. It's all so jumbled in my mind, I just don't know what's going on anymore."  
  
After a thoughtful moment, Bant suggested, "Maybe if you begin prior to when the confusion first appeared, you can straighten out your thoughts."  
  
Anakin sat for a moment rifling through his memory to locate that moment. "I think it started when the Council sent us to Kenyan to get that message and just got worse from there." He sunk further into the seat. "Master's reaction to the message was - disturbing. But he seemed to forget all about it when we learned Master MysAri was ill. Now instead of dealing with whatever the message was supposed to mean, he's concentrating on MysAri. I've never seen him so off balance, and ." He didn't want to finish, Anakin felt too ashamed of his feelings.  
  
"And what? It's best if you say it aloud. Once it's out you will find it's easier to deal with." Bant encouraged, she could sense the budding envy in the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry for feeling this way, but I just can't help feeling a little jealous of her." He admitted then looked down at his hands, not wanting to face the Master.  
  
"Anakin, I know this is hard for you right now. You have much still to learn. But please believe me when I tell you, that you will understand in time." She watched him nod, but could tell that her words were not enough to appease his countenance. Instead she tried a new approach, "How long have you and Obi-Wan been Master and Apprentice?"  
  
"Five years, but you should know that." He eyed the Mon Calamarian incredulously, not comprehending the purpose of the question.  
  
"But you were in training for the first three years after you arrived at the Temple. You only started assuming the Padawan role two years ago, correct?" He nodded. "And how strong are your feelings for Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I care for him as deeply as I would a father." Anakin announced proudly.  
  
"Yet you have only known him for that short amount of time. You lived with your mother prior to coming to the Jedi, and I know you love her tremendously. But if you were to compare the two, I'm sure I would be right in saying that you place your mother over Obi-Wan in your heart." Anakin suddenly blushed from embarrassment, he knew she spoke the truth, but was ashamed all the same. "But the emotion is still the same and as strong, you can't help feeling the way you do because of the length of time you have spent with each one and the ties you have with them. Do you see why I am bringing this to your attention?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Anakin stared at her blankly. "My point is Anakin, that your Master and MysAri have been friends longer than you've been alive. It's not that he loves either of you any differently, but some bonds are just a little stronger. Do you understand what I just told you?"  
  
"I think so," he said tentatively.  
  
"I hope so, because I do have one more thing to say." She met his eyes in order to make sure he was listening. "Have you considered talking to your Master, or even MysAri directly? They might be able to help you understand their relationship."  
  
Anakin began to fidget, his mind racing again with memories. Too worked up to remain seated, Anakin abruptly rose and made his way to study the pictures along the wall. Most included Bant and other Jedi that Anakin didn't recognize. But his eyes did light on one that had familiar faces. Bant, Garen, Reeft, Siri, MysAri and a couple others were gathered around his Master, whom was resting in a bed here at the Ward. There was a smile on Obi-Wan's face but you could tell he was none too pleased. As his eyes rested on the estranged woman who entangled his thoughts he pointed out, "I think I know a little about how Master MysAri feels. It's Master Obi-Wan that still has me reeling."  
  
Returning to scrutinize the photo, Anakin blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear his vision, he thought he must have stared too hard and created a duplicate image. When the problem didn't correct, he realized that there were two identical people in the holo. Without thinking, he asked, "Who's that?" Not knowing to whom he was referring, Bant drew up behind him. As she approached, he pointed at the echoed reflection, "Her?"  
  
Recognizing the person immediately, Bant informed with a hint of sorrow, "That's MysAri's twin sister, MiraCyn."  
  
Absently he added, "I don't remember meeting her."  
  
"No, I doubt you would, she passed into the Force about six years ago," the healer explained.  
  
For a second time, Anakin flushed, as he identified his impertinent behaviour. Maybe there was more to MysAri than I previously thought. Thoughtfully, he remarked, "I don't even remember them mentioning her before."  
  
"They probably wouldn't. It was a dark time for all of them after that awful mission. Neither Obi nor Mys were able to talk to each other until Master Qui-Gon passed. Now I've noticed that they avoid the topic if possible." She surmised.  
  
"How did she die?" It was an innocent question, but Anakin could feel the Calamarian tense for a moment.  
  
"She died on a mission. That's all the information I can give you." Bant moved back toward her chair to remove herself from that subject. Anakin lingered for a while longer, simply trying to comprehend what could have caused such a rift. Bant continued to watch him for some minutes before revisiting the boy's earlier concern.  
  
"Do you want my honest opinion, Anakin?" She paused waiting for his indication of acceptance, when he turned his full attention towards her, she continued. "Have you not thought that, maybe the reason you're so confused is because Obi-Wan, himself, is unsure of his own emotions?"  
  
Until that moment she asked the question, the thought never crossed his mind. Now that the query had been posed, Anakin realized how valid the question was. Perhaps I should go and talk with Master. It's possible in my need to learn the truth; I can help him discover it for himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews? Please? Is this really that bad? Just say 'hi' to let me know your out there. Pretty please with Obi on top?! Well, I hope you enjoyed thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

grab-ur-lightsaber - Well, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll live. I wish more people reviewed this story too, but you just have to accept the ups and downs of writing and posting. It seems like it's a lull right now in feedback at both sites. I'm doing my best not to let it bother me, so keep your fingers crossed. I'm working on this story again so we'll see what happens. ;)  
  
Anyway, here's the next chap. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan sat with MysAri for a while longer before maneuvering himself out from beside her. Gently repositioning her, he did his best to make her comfortable. Satisfied, he picked up the two data pads and sat in one of the chairs to begin reviewing the contents. Briefly he scanned the pad containing Ona Nobis' history. Swoop race results, latest Bounties and various other minor activities did not reveal much. Instead, he accessed the mission reports.  
  
Sighing, he delved into the summaries, in reality, he could only wish they were summaries, since most reports were long and droll. He could not recall any Jedi that enjoyed composing such epics. Quite often Masters would have their Padawans help out so that they were not the only ones stuck writing them. Starting his search with the missions from a year ago, Obi-Wan barely began reading when his eyelids tried closing on him. Fighting to remain alert, he had not realized how tired he had become. Obi- Wan was so concentrated on all the events that had taken place over the past day or so, he neglected to take time out for himself.  
  
At the moment, his body was winning the battle against his mind with little resistance. Exhaustion worming its way through him, Obi-Wan did not even notice the presence watching him. "Master?" Anakin asked quietly. Obi- Wan glanced up to find his apprentice and he finally realized how much he needed to sleep.  
  
"Anakin? I didn't hear you," the Jedi admitted hesitantly.  
  
Anakin could see the drawn features of his mentor and knew now was not the time for a lengthy discussion. Instead, he suggested, "Master, you should get some rest. I can stay with Master MysAri until you return."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Obi-Wan said sheepishly as he began to rise. He stole one more look at his friend before exiting. As he reached the door he paused to regard his charge, "You will inform me of any changes in her condition, won't you." It was more of a statement than a question, but Anakin nodded all the same. And then, tired as he was Obi-Wan smiled and spoke, "Thank you, Padawan," then turned and left.  
  
Anakin stood for a moment staring at the door. The apprentice noted, the turmoil within the man was still present, but dulled by weariness that overtook him. Anakin so wished he could help his Master, but knew it would be some time before he could draw out the man's emotions. Sighing, he was about to recline in the seat recently vacated by Obi-wan, when he was startled.  
  
"I'm glad you showed up," MysAri confided softly. "Otherwise, I think he would have stayed there fighting to stay awake all day." A gentle smile crossed her features. "Thank you," she added.  
  
"He needed it," Anakin replied absently. He remained standing and an awkward silence fell between them. At length, Anakin came to stand beside her bed and questioned, "Shouldn't you be resting also?"  
  
"I was for a while, until he moved to the chair. Then I couldn't get back to sleep." She explained and then attempted to resituate herself to look at the Padawan better. "It was very kind of you to stay here with me."  
  
Anakin gave her a sideways glance, "I did it for him."  
  
"I know," MysAri paused examining the youth and then added, "We all do what we can for him."  
  
"I didn't." Quickly, Anakin tried to cover his callous behaviour, but she cut him off.  
  
"It's alright, I'm not offended. I know you and I have not always seen eye to eye, but I also know that there's nothing we wouldn't do to help Obi- Wan." She watched him as he averted his eyes to the edge of the bed. His fingers twitched lightly and she could see his muscles tensing, yet was amazed to find that he seemed calm through the Force. Deciding to follow her instinct she asked, "Is there something wrong, Anakin?"  
  
At first the youth did nothing more than turn away from her, and MysAri thought she had already lost him before she was able to find out what was wrong. At last he said, "Yes." Frantically, he searched for the best way to begin but could not find one.  
  
MysAri knew what could possibly be bothering the Padawan and hoped her prompt would help guide him in his feelings to allow her to help. "This has to deal with your Master and me, doesn't it?"  
  
Anakin whirled around to face her, his face appeared desolate yet full of raging energy that wanted to explode. Confusion evident in his demeanor, he nodded. Finally able to speak, he said, "I'm just so confused."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Obviously, there's something between you two, more than just being friends, but I don't know why you two don't act upon it?" One of his many frustrations surfaced.  
  
"Anakin, I'm sure in at least one of your classes there was a discussion about Jedi and relationships, was there not?" She paused for his nod, "Then you know that it is not something the Jedi are inclined to do. We have given and pledged our lives to the service of others. Although it is not forbidden completely, it is expressed that we do not enter into such things."  
  
"But, if you feel so strongly about each other, then why not break the rules? I'm sure it's been done before. You might even be able to go on missions together." Anakin spoke hurriedly, he so desperately wanted to understand this way of thinking. But MysAri's reaction threw him further into the chaos of his confusion.  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes and she took in a slow calming breath before trying to speak again, "In order to understand, I would have to take you back in time. A time even before I knew your Master, although he was not completely unknown to me or any other initiate for that matter."  
  
Sighing she continued, "Obi-Wan has always been in search for Qui-Gon's approval. And as I have mentioned to you before, there were two people that could deflect that approval from him. One was Xanatos, Qui-Gon's fallen apprentice, and the other was Tahl, the Jedi Qui-Gon loved. Obi-Wan was finally able to step out from under Xanatos' shadow, but Tahl was another matter all together. I don't think Obi-Wan ever forgave himself, even now. The first time he encountered Qui-Gon's desire for Tahl was on the mission to Melida/Daan. That was where Obi-Wan gave up being a Jedi because his Master had the hidden need to place another Jedi over the greater good. Although, no one ever explained that to Obi back then and he still bears the scar on his heart.  
  
"His choice was not the mistake in that mission, it was Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon allowed his emotions to dictate his actions. I understand that they were sent solely to rescue Tahl, they should not have forgotten that the Jedi were originally requested to settle the issues between the three parties warring on that planet. Obi-Wan should not have been forced to make that choice. He was too young and inexperienced to decide such a life-altering path. Qui-Gon has on many occasions gone against the rules or wishes of the Council in order to bring peace. In that moment he failed Obi-Wan for the sake of a fellow Jedi. The entire situation could have been handled differently, if Qui-Gon simply took a moment to review the situation. But he didn't want to, and so Obi-Wan has been punished for his mistake." She took a breath and tried to collect her thoughts. There was so much more to say, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to get breath and speak.  
  
Anakin listened to it all, but could not understand why this was relevant. He watched her as she concentrated for a few moments.  
  
She continued, "The second time they encountered these emotions was when Tahl left to help some old friends. She went alone, and that too had caused some friction for Obi-Wan as he and Bant were put at odds by that decision. Bant was able to forgive Obi-Wan over time, but I know he has not forgiven himself. Qui-Gon broke off a training exercise that Masters and Padawans do in order to strengthen their Bond. He had been having disturbing nightmares that warned him of a possible danger to her life. He feared the thought of loosing Tahl and rushed back on instinct to find her. On their return to the Temple they learned that she had already been on a dangerous mission and had not heard from her in a while. Eventually, they found themselves on New Apsolon assisting Tahl with her mission. When Tahl was kidnapped, Qui-Gon dragged Obi-Wan across the planet in search of his beloved, and ignored the needs of his Padawan. Qui-Gon drove him to near exhaustion before realizing a little of what he was doing.  
  
"I believe what was the most shocking was that Qui-Gon was about to abandon Obi again. He went on ahead continuing his search when a village needed their help. Qui-Gon came to his senses too late, as the time spent in arguing had already taken its toll. The entire village was wiped out by the time they returned except for the one individual that went to find them. Obi-Wan only described the incidence once and I will not ask him again. It was too horrific for even me to recount. And then when they found Tahl, she was near death. Blame could be handed out equally but I know who bore most of it. At the moment of her death, Obi-Wan felt the rage that coursed through his Master as well as the immense pain and sorrow. Qui-Gon sought revenge and we almost lost him to it. But he slowly returned to the right path.  
  
"When I first met Obi, we were being held captive. When he said his name, I knew that there was hope for us. Yet his guilt was evident during the discussions that were used to try and re-educate us. That's when I first came to care for him, because I could not understand how one only a few years older than myself could be forced to carry the weight of such despair and guilt. Over the years I came to understand how and why he did. As a result, I also came to a decision." Stopping, she closed her eyes and a tear escaped. She did not have the strength to wipe it away and let it take its course down her cheek.  
  
Anakin waited in anticipation. He could sense that what she revealed next was the answer to his most pressing question. Without realizing it, he leaned in closer to hear her every word.  
  
"I decided that I would not put him through that." Her voice hitched as she fought to maintain composure, never opening her eyes. "I did not want him to suffer as Qui-Gon had suffered when Tahl died. I wanted to spare him from that pain." Tears flowed freely as her remaining strength dwindled away. She began to talk more to herself than to Anakin now, but he listened all the same. "I didn't want him to deal with this. Didn't want him to know what was happening to me. Couldn't bare the thought of his guilt. I'm so sorry. So sorry." She cried as she pleaded softly with his absent Master. Gradually, her quiet sobs stilled as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Convinced she was soundly asleep, he moved to occupy that chair he had wanted to sit in earlier and gathered his thoughts. He did not receive all the answers to his questions but determined this was a good start.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you happened to read this, please, please, please, review! I would greatly appreciate it!! :D Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11

Um, this is a really, Really LONG post. It's 7 pgs in Word. I've kinda been keeping to about 1 ½ -3 pages for each section previously, so I just wanted to give you a heads up. ;) Also, in case you were curious, I actually posted the entire conversation to this first flashback. It's titled _Don't Cry_. I would appreciate a review on that as well. :D 

Josey – Thank you very much! I appreciate it. Right now I am still working on this and I really hope my Muse stays with me long enough to complete it soon. Thanks again!! :D

rusho100 – Thank you very much! I appreciate all comments. I know what you mean. I like seeing Obi as a Competent Knight who doesn't always need Qui-Gon to save him. But in this 'timeline' I stick with what has already been established in Authorized Fan fic and build on it. I am grateful for the encouragement. As for Mys and how she deals with Ani, that will hopefully come in a few chaps. Thanks again!! :D

grab-ur-lightsaber – Thanks as always. ;) Well, you have to understand, I actually wrote most of this (so far), a while ago. I actually fell behind on posting here, and when I got really, really, pestered at the other site I realized how far behind I was here. *blush* But now that I'm working on it again, I'm trying to catch up to what I have done now. Thanks again!! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Finally, she concluded, "You carry too much burden, Tschüxani." 

Obi-Wan peered back at her empathetic eyes. "You can still call me that?" The distress apparent in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I? It describes you better now than it ever has before." Her tone was gentle as MysAri caressed his cheek. 

"It should be saved for someone worthy of such endearment. Not someone who can only offer pain and suffering." Obi-Wan tried to pull away but Mys's other hand reached up to effectively trap his face.

"Is that what you think you do?" Determined, but kind, she pressed him, hoping that she might be able to squash this persistent negativity. 

Firmly, he replied, "Yes, I've hurt every person that I ever cared for."

"And none more than yourself." She paused as he closed his eyes again at the rebuke. "How long do you plan on punishing yourself? No one else would need to, even if they were so inclined. You seem content to do it for them."

Abruptly, he turned away, finally breaking free of her hold in an attempt to remove himself from the conversation. "You don't understand."

MysAri hurried to stop him, her hand pulled at his arm to bring him back around. "Then tell me. Tell me so that I can accept this self-condemnation."

"I..I…" he stammered. Finally dropping to the floor unable to remain on his feet, he put his face in his hands. Muffled, the confession came, "I failed." A hushed interlude followed, as MysAri ran through the possibilities of his reasoning.

"Failed, how?"

"I have failed everyone. Cerasi, Tahl, Bant, Bruck, Yoda, you and most of all Qui-Gon."

"You never failed," she tried to reassure the distraught man she cared for so deeply.

"Yes I did," he countered quickly. Shaking his head for a moment, he didn't want to dredge up the memories, but knew he needed to explain his reasoning. "Cerasi and Tahl both died because of me. My mistakes cost them their lives. If I had been more alert Cerasi would still be alive. If I had not delayed Qui-Gon, not only would Tahl still be here, but she would be able to see."

MysAri knew a little about his early missions and how they affected the Temple. But she also knew more than he realized, and with this knowledge in mind, she offered, "You can't blame yourse…" 

Cutting off her dismal, he continued, "Bruck died because I could not save him. I was not fast enough. And I almost cost Bant her life."

"But, Bant's alive, Obi…" she tried pointing out his success in saving his friend, but he obviously would not hear it.

"But I failed her when Tahl died. She doesn't have to say anything. I know what my mistake cost her."

Now, MysAri, getting frustrated at his rationality, voiced her opinion, "From what I understand Tahl left without her. You were not responsible for that."

"No, but I didn't bring back her Master, did I?" Obi-Wan's rebuttal caught her off guard, and she thought for a moment.

Quietly, Mys said, "That wasn't the point."

"Wasn't it?" He let out a quick laugh of irony. MysAri could see the raging storms behind the usually calm seas, swelling to release their pain. Again, her hand wiped away the torment, as he confided, "Yoda had faith in me once. He compelled Qui-Gon to take me as a Padawan on more than one occasion. I failed him when I told him that I would train Anakin with or without the Council's consent. And now I'm failing him too."

At that moment, Mys understood how much the future taunted the young Knight, "Anakin?" 

He nodded then continued. "I'm afraid to train him. Afraid that I'll fail Qui-Gon again. Even after his death, I still seek his approval."

"He loved you, Obi. I saw it many times: the love in his eyes, when he looked at you."

"There may have been affection, but how could he love me? I betrayed him. I failed him and I was to blame for his one true love dying. How could anyone love a murderer?"

His last question, flamed MysAri's temper, but she calmed herself enough to speak steadily, "You are not a murderer." The fervor of her declaration made Obi-Wan pause. His wide-eyed glare caused her to soften her tone before adding, "You are the gentlest creature I know in this Force-forsaken galaxy. The brightest light, full of unconditional love for those you come in contact with. No one in this universe gives themselves so freely to strangers. Blindly accepting anything thrown at you to better the lives of others. You say you give only pain and suffering, but it's not true." 

Shaking her head, she stated, "All you know is pain and suffering. Even though we were sheltered from infancy, it still managed to find a home in you. Now as we get older the dangers and consequences of our position only get harder. And as you face these difficulties by yourself, we can only stand by and watch helplessly as they work to destroy you."

Timidly, she tried to reel in her own swirling emotions, before going on. "Can't you see? We so desperately want to help but the only thing we have been able to do is give you as much support as possible. Trying to show you that I… we love you with all of our hearts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After only a couple hours of rest, Obi-Wan resumed his study of the data pads. Reading through her reports he could see the gradual increase of discomfort that affected her performance. However, she did not mention going to the healers for help until the pain had almost cost her. While on a mission to one of the mid-rim worlds, she engaged in a brief battle with some mercenaries. As they fought, her wrist pinched and she lost her grip on her saber. Fortunately, she was also using her second smaller blade and was able to deflect blaster fire as she sought to retrieve her weapon.

Other than that there was very little that could shed some light on the situation and the connection between MysAri and Ona Nobis. He sat thinking for sometime lost in the mass of information floating through his mind. Little by little, a brief paragraph weeded its way through the mess. In one of her earliest reports there was mention of a run in with a figure and she needed to change, delaying her from her task. Apparently, the quick contact had annoyed her sufficiently to include it. 

He didn't know what about it had stuck him as an odd entry, but he pulled the report back up. Glancing at the time and place, he felt he needed to cross-reference the information with the contents on the other pad. Waiting for the results from his search input, Obi-Wan could barely contain his despondency when a match appeared. Both, in fact, had been on the same planet at the same time. He knew Ona's capability of disguise and had virtually no doubts now that she was the one who administered the first catalyst.

Rising, he made his way through the Temple back to the Infirmary. As he entered Mys's room, he found Anakin sitting deep in thought. One glance toward the ailing Knight told him she was still asleep, but her face looked even more drawn causing him to frown. Quietly, he made his way to his apprentice and smiled as the boy looked up at him. {Thank you, Anakin. It's late now, you should go back and rest yourself.} Indeed, it had gotten late, as the Temple entered the sleep cycle. 

Anakin straightened in the seat, but did not get up. Instead, he made up his mind. {Master, I think we need to talk.} Obi-Wan gave the apprentice a questioning glance and Anakin elaborated. {I need to understand what's going on. Between you and Master MysAri.}

{I'm not sure I understand what you mean.} Obi-Wan was still vexed by his Padawan's odd request.

{Have you told her how much you care?} The question was to the point, as the boy's inexperience in the delicate matters of the heart surfaced.

Allowing the slight hint of annoyance enter his mental tone, Obi-Wan stated, {Now is not the time for this. I want you to…}

{Why not? She loves you. Or are you too afraid that what happened to Qui-Gon and Tahl will happen to you?} 

{Anakin, I would advise you not tread too quickly into unfamiliar waters.} Heated by the accusation, Obi-Wan crudely put Anakin in his place. With as little tact as before, he added, {I will not say this again; go back to our rooms. We will discuss this later.}

Anakin stood up in a huff and glared up at his Master. For a moment, the two steely wills battled before Anakin finally conceded. He stormed out of the small healing room heading toward their shared apartments. As soon as he entered the main corridor, Anakin cooled a bit and thought, _Well, _that_ went well._ Sighing he continued on, deciding that a good night's rest might provide him the solutions to the mess he had just created.

Meanwhile, in the private care room, Obi-Wan stood for a few minutes trying to ease his shattered nerves. His thoughts drifted wildly in the expanse of his mind. So caught up in the turmoil, he was not aware of the sleepy eyes that were watching him.

"Back already?" A quiet, achy voice asked. Obi-Wan turned torn blue-green eyes toward the inquisitor. Deep green eyes, previously pain filled, became worried, "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan moved his way to her bed and sat on the edge.

Ignoring her questions, he gazed down at her, "How are you feeling?" Her eyes averted his as the familiar question was presented. He could see her sigh so lightly due to her fading condition and his heart clenched.

"Getting worse," was all the answer she could and would give him. In her peripheral vision, she could see him nod. 

Tentatively, Obi-Wan took one of her hands in his and drew in a deep, claming breath. He came here for a reason, and he let his duty take over his emotions. "Do you remember your mission to Garos IV about a year ago?"

Confused by this new line of questioning, MysAri turned puzzled eyes back to the determined visage of Obi-Wan. "That was a while ago, but I remember it. Why?"

"In your report, you mentioned needing to change." He waited for her affirmation before continuing, "Can you show it to me?"

"Show it to you?" She sought confirmation for the request he just put to her. She could not help but wonder if it was wise to let him into her mind.

His tone softened even further, as he knew what he was asking of her. "Please, I need to verify a suspicion." He could see the battle in her eyes as she debated his petition. Finally, he received a very slight nod. Quietly, he offered, "Thank you." A small smile answered him as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the Force and then direct his attention to the mind of the woman next to him.

Slowly, he could see the darkness around him dissolve into the vibrant colours of sunset. As the world around him lightened, he recognized a section of the Garden of Colour. The Garden itself was little used, but he knew that it happened to be MysAri's favourite. His eyes adjusted and he could now see his friend leaning against one of the various trees that prevailed in this park. The bark of the trunk was a deep ebony but the leaves that rustled above were of a resonant blue. He came up beside her. Before he could speak, she did. "I always loved twilight." The comment was soft and distant, as she stared off into the coming night. "Which is another reason I loved Twila." A soft laugh escaped her. "But you did not come here to learn what you already knew. You asked me to show you what happened on Garos IV, and I will." Abruptly, she stood and took his hands. 

Suddenly, the world went dark and in a flash he found himself on a public transport. In one of the seats in the middle of the vessel, MysAri, or rather the memory of her, sat near the aisle. The current astral image of MysAri stood next to him. The memory was paused at the moment and she let go of his hand to look at herself more closely. 

Obi-Wan watched as she approached and for the first time he could really see the difference in her appearance. The one in the chair, looked healthy and alive. Colour brightened her features and though she was never full in figure, she looked well fed. In contrast, the astral form was painfully thin and pale in tone. Her frail figure seemed like it could break at any moment. He came up behind her and tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders. He heard her softly, "Watch."

He turned to watch the scene in front of him play out. They were in transit when the droid announced that they had arrived to their next station. MysAri had paid it no mind, and continued to stare out the side portals. He watched as people began to file in, but one figure in the group caught his eye. An elderly gentleman, was approaching her position, but Obi-Wan recognized the figure immediately. He had seen him once before, many years ago on Coruscant. And in a whisper he said, "Ona Nobis." 

The figure continued to enter further down the transport, and as he neared the Knight, stumbled. A glass that the person was holding spilled onto the unsuspecting Jedi, soaking her forearms and lap. Pieces began to fall into place. She had mentioned having wrist and knee problems first, and he remembered what Bant had told him about the second catalyst. It attacked the areas it first came in contact with. And now he knew, that the first had as well. When his suspicions were confirmed, the scene faded. He found himself back in the garden, turning back to his friend he could tell she never moved. He announced firmly now: "Ona Nobis was the person that spilled the liquid on you. That was the first catalyst. But now the question is how she knew about the contaminate? And why she is involved?" But the response he received from his fellow Jedi was not what he expected.

"I don't care." It was a simple statement, but it was also one that held a deeper meaning, defeat. 

"What?" Obi-Wan could hardly believe what he was hearing.

She didn't answer him as she moved back to her tree and sat. Instead, she gazed up at the evening sky and whispered, "How I love the colours. They can move you in so many ways." Obi-wan strode up to her and knelt. He was lost at her dismissal of his findings. "They talk to me, inspiring me, supporting me, loving me and berating me." The last few words seemed to be choked out of her as despair began to consume her.

Obi-Wan did not speak, instead he wrapped his arms around her. Quietly, she started crying. After some minutes in silence, she relented, "I'm not going to see another sunset." Obi-Wan's heart constricted at her words and unconsciously he held her tighter.

"Yes, you will. I promise," he replied, trying to convince himself as much as his friend.

Sinking back against him, she wished she could stay like this until the end, but could not bring herself to ask. "I hope so. Even though I don't deserve it." 

Shocked, Obi-Wan countered, "That's not true. If anyone doesn't deserve it it's me."

A quick soft laugh escaped her, "Ah yes, Master of Guilt," she teased but her playful tone rapidly descended into one of hopelessness. "And no one else is permitted to house guilt other than you. I'm sorry to say it dwells quite easily in others, as we are all guilty of something."

Incredulous of her claim, he asked, "What could you be guilty of?"

As soon as he finished asking the question, MysAri pulled away from his grasp. "You don't want to know."

At first he was going to dismiss the claim, but something told him to press on, and he listened. "I don't see how you could have done anything to be guilty of. What could have been so bad that you don't think I should know?"

"What do you remember of Feswyyk? I mean after you woke up?" Her question completely threw him for a loop. Other than the brief information she told him after the mission to Naboo, neither had ever broached the subject so directly. And he didn't know how to answer. "Can you show me what you saw? After, I mean." As uncomfortable as he was about the subject, he complied as the world dissolved around them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

__

About an hour later, Obi-Wan floated out of the darkness. He could hear the distant sounds of battle through his painfilled haze. His body ached from the blows and his head spun. Little by little, he recalled the reason. He had watched in horror as one of the Nivvanii followers groped at MiraCyn. He tried his best to hold back the bile that threatened to come up. He had cried out at them to stop and struggled to prevent what was about to happen. Suddenly, he felt a Force push sweep the room. He knew MiraCyn tried to ward off the heathen, but it had only angered them. A gun had cracked at his skull and his head swam into darkness. Fighting against his memories, he only now became aware of the soft sobbing. 

Obi-Wan's vision cleared and he looked around the dimly lit cell to light upon the huddled figure of MiraCyn. She was no longer bound, not that it mattered now. She was clutching her garments about her, but with closer study he realized, that she was not wearing the clothes but was merely wrapping herself in them. Her body trembled and he could feel the waves of emotions crashing into him. Shame, despair, hate, and anger were all present. And for all his breaking heart, he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to ease her suffering. He could feel the pain and humiliation pouring off the girl. Not just a girl, but a fellow Jedi, a peer, and a friend. 

Realization threatened to engulf him in his own self pity, as he became aware of how miserably he had failed. His only purpose to being there, the only reason the council had sent him, was to protect the twin Jedi Healers. And as her hiccuped breathing and weeping echoed in the small cave, it only resounded how absolute his failure was. He could do nothing but lie there and wallow in the guilt and anger that permeated the room. Anger at himself, for not stopping it, even though he had tried. Guilt for not realizing the potential danger to giving up. He would gladly give his life if he could only reverse the past few hours and save his friend this pain. 

Vaguely, he heard the sounds of the battle growing nearer. He momentarily hoped that someone would kill him and somehow MiraCyn would be freed. It would only be justice for him. His failings led to this and he could not face the distraught form in the corner, nor her sister, nor the council, nor Qui-Gon. But as he lay in wait, his wish was not granted him. As shouts came down the hall and blaster fire echoed just beyond the door, he waited for what ever came to find them. Obi-Wan sent calming waves through the Force in a fleeting attempt to ease her suffering, knowing they would do no good. 

Finally, he heard the door to their dungeon open. He sat up as he felt something through the Force, and saw a weary MysAri stumble in. Her face streaked with tears and her body echoed pain. She glanced at him for only a moment, but he knew then that he was more of a disgrace to the Jedi than he ever feared. MysAri staggered her way to her sister and fell to her knees. For only a brief moment she hesitated before embracing her sister and joining in the misery. He knew he had neglected the one thing that made the damage all that more devastating. The bond the twins shared transcended the Force. He knew this from previous encounters with them. They were linked with each other by blood, that only the Force could enhance. And when Obi-Wan saw the look in MysAri's eyes and the pain evident in her movements, that even though she had not experienced it herself, she had in most ways been assaulted too. Unwittingly, the savages had not taken one soul but had in reality devoured the soul shared by two people, thus destroying both victims. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the first time, MysAri became fully aware of his own pain and agony of the situation on Feswyyk. Her misery mingled with the tormented emotions of the memory. Her body racked with sobs as she debated on how much more she had failed them. Obi-Wan could do nothing but wait as the memory brought him into the realm of suffering. Finally, she calmed her weeping enough to address the man she cared for. "I am s – sor-ry. Sorry for you being alone. Sorry that you dealt with it without me. Sorry for not coming to you sooner." Gasping breaths broke up her words, making it seem like she was so much younger than her 28 years, but Obi-Wan listened all the same.

"Don't, please, you had nothing to be sorry for," he consoled her with vacant words. His sense of duty automatically deferring her apologies.

"Do you want to know why I hesitated at the door?" Her voice full of self contempt, a loathing old and deep that poured from her words. He didn't answer, but she knew he wanted to know, so continued. "Because – when I entered that horrid cell, I saw you. And I could tell your heart had broken. Dealt a blow that you should never have been given. And with all my heart. With every sense of my being, I... I needed.…. wanted to go to you. Comfort you in your pain. Ease your suffering." The grief overwhelmed her again and she could not go on.

Confused, Obi-Wan offered, "But, that's what you do. Help people…"

"Don't you understand??" She cried out, cutting him off from speaking any further. "In that moment, that hesitation, despite everything that had happened, I betrayed and abandoned, my sister." Realization crashed into the older Knight suddenly, as her confession finally began to make itself clear. Her broken sobs peppered her speech as she added, "A – and …. sh-she knew." Her hands swallowed her face as she crumbled in on herself. Muffled he could hear her still talking, "I- I tr-ied to ap – pol - logize, b – but it was al – ready too late." MysAri's deepest darkest secret had been revealed, and in its wake left a woman completely destroyed by it. 

Tentatively, Obi-Wan crawled up to the tormented soul and embraced her. Hoping to still her shaking form, he spoke softly, soothing the pain. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry, that I never realized what had happened there." Not knowing what else to say, he simply held her close.

Her quiet weeping was slowly drowned out by a roaring thunder. The sky above darkened, and the world shook. An encompassing agony ripped through them as they sat amidst the garden. He could feel her stiffen in his arms and heard her cry out as he was suddenly expelled from her mind.

Stunned by the painful backlash, he re-orientated himself in the hospital room, before he understood what had just happened. A soft moan passed through MysAri's taut lips, her brow furrowed and glistened. And he knew that the pain in her body washed over her, booting him from her mind. Ever so slowly, he could see her features ease as the wave subsided. When the last remnants passed she opened her eyes. With the last of her strength, she pleaded, "Leave. I want to die in peace." The tears finding their way into this world, they streamed down her face.

"I can't," he whispered back. He reached a hand out to wipe away the tears, but to his surprise, she turned her head away. 

He watched as she struggled and turned herself on her side. She cried out as her stiff joints protested the movement, but she pressed on in spite of it. Almost unsure he heard it, her voice came to him, "Please, leave me alone."

Distraught himself, he relented to her will, and nodded. Carefully, he removed himself from the room and walked blankly through the Temple halls. Not seeing where he was going, Obi-Wan wandered aimlessly. Not aware of where he was, he entered an entry code by the door he now stood in front of and entered. As he made his way inside, he finally took in his surroundings. They were not the familiar decorations of the apartments he shared with Anakin, but he did recognize where he stood; MysAri's apartment. Cautiously, he explored the communal room. He found pictures scattered throughout, most including himself and her sister, MiraCyn. Lost in the multitude of memories he was not aware of the tear that coursed its way down his cheek. Drowning in the overwhelming joy and camaraderie that the memories sparked, he could not denounce the melancholy and gloom that loomed over him. 

As he stood empty in the middle of the room, Obi-Wan decided he needed to gather his wits about him, knowing that this would not stop anything. Gradually, he soothed his nerves and pulled the Force in around him. When his mind cleared enough, a new sensation slammed into him. A warning in the Force set off claxons in his mind. Immediately, he responded to the call and raced back through the Temple. Fortunately, they were still in the middle of the sleep cycle so he had no traffic to contend with, but he feared that it didn't matter. Finding his way back easily, he barged back into the room he just left, and instantly, crashed to his knees. His heart pounding in his chest so loud he could hear nothing else, he gazed upon the bed, where MysAri laid. He did not realize that his screaming mind had been anything more than in his mind, as he cried out in his agony. His weary besieged sea-change eyes stared at an empty bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, please, please, don't for get to REVIEW!!!!!!! I would be forever in your debt!! Thank you for reading!!! :D :D :D 


	12. Chapter 12

Alright folks. Sorry it took me so long to get around to updating this. I will try to do better. I've set my sights on finishing up this fic now, and am planning to update weekly. So keep those fingers crossed!! :D

Zandra – Thanks!! I hope you like it! :D

K-rock – Sorry, life got busy and I'm still trying to play catch up. Hopefully, I won't fall so far behind again. I'm not bored with it, but I am a little disappointed with the turn it has taken. But I'm gonna stick with it and hope everything will work out in the end. ;) Oh, and as for Tschüxani, well, if you read the last chap of Iedos, MiraCyn drops a big hint. But just as a quick re-cap: she mentioned that names are given for a number of reasons, but what she was semi-reluctant to fully reveal was the one for "marriage." A name given to the one they love can only be used by the giver. And once a name is given, it is almost written in stone that they are betrothed or married in all intensive purposes except by official ceremony. During the official wedding ceremony, both parties speak the name they have chosen for their spouse, in a sense like a 'marking of territory.' There sometimes can be issues with this, for example, if one gives a name prior to the betrothal/wedding ceremony they are bound to that person no matter what. But if the person who was given the name does not return the gesture, than they are still free to find another. Once both parties have given a name to the other, they are essentially married. I may be talking in circles, so I apologize, but I hope you were able to discern something from it. ;)

Well, folks, here's another chap for you, and since I was so long between posts, I'm giving you an additional chapter today. YEAH!!! :D

--------------------------------------------------------------

At first there was nothing but darkness and immeasurable pain, when she stirred from her nightmared slumber. Through the agony, she felt the gentle vibration of a motor, instantly she knew she was no longer in the Healer's wing. Confused by the pain-filled haze she now lived in, MysAri forced her eyes to open and take in her surroundings. Initially, she could not make out anything, as her tired weary eyes scanned the room. But ever so slowly, her vision cleared. 

She was stretched across a couple of seats set along the wall of the tiny craft. The size and amenities of the meek vessel told her that their journey would not take long, but why and where were still a mystery to her. Trying to sift through her disorientation, MysAri recalled her conversation with Obi-Wan in the Healers. She had told him to leave, to allow her to die in peace. It distressed her still to have driven him away, but that was the only thing she could think of to do. The thought of causing him pain when she did pass into the Force was too much for her to bear. He had lingered for a moment before retreating quietly, and her heart broke. Deep in her misery, she scarcely felt a dark tremor before blacking out and waking up to this.

Obviously, it was not the Jedi who had removed her from the medical ward, so who had stolen her away? And to what purpose? She could not discern the reasoning to take an ailing, more likely dying, Jedi when there were so many others within the Temple. As if to answer her question a face came into view. A stern looking woman with a bald head and plastoid armour glowered at her. Curtly, she announced, "She's awake," before leaving MysAri's field of vision.

After a few tense moments, another woman came into view, smiling. MysAri did not like the kindly gesture that graced the woman's features, it seemed more sinister than friendly. The woman was dressed in a simple overall outfit and her greying blond hair had been wrapped up into a bun. Clear blue eyes mocked MysAri as she stared up in silence. MysAri tried to speak and ask what they wanted from her, but found she couldn't. The infirmity that had attacked her tendons managed to work it's way through her body and she now found her jaw was closed. Examining herself further, she learned that she could not move at all. Her body was a cramped mass of pain that allowed no reprieve. Panic ran through her as she realized how important the continual line of relaxants had been. The pain and terror were starting to over power her. It must have been evident in her eyes, because she heard the woman speak.

"It will get worse, unless your friend shows up. You only have a few hours before your tendons and ligaments will snap!" Punctuating the statement with the gesture. The smile broadened at the remark, and MysAri had to fight the anger that grew within her. "Let's hope Jedi _are_ as smart as they boast." Moving away the woman let out a short laugh. MysAri could do nothing but stare at the cold metal that surrounded her. The mounting agony of her strained body soon became too much for her to block out and she drifted off into the night.

***

Raw emotion and pain forced Bant from her slumber. Trying to push past the haziness of her mind, she lay in her bed. Something had awoken her but it did not reveal itself so readily. Breathing deeply, she tried to call on the Force to determine the cause. When that did nothing, the Calamarian rose from her bed, she often found that a quick walk would ease her. Collecting a robe, she headed out of her room. Her apartment was in the back corner of the Healing Ward, since she needed to be on hand at a moment's notice. Steadily she made her way through the empty halls, she didn't realize her lazy pace steadily sped up. At last the Force called out to her, warning her that everything was not right in the Temple. Running now, she ran through the Labyrinth toward the source of the warning. Just as she entered the hall, an agonized cry echoed through the infirmary. Her heart skipped a beat, as she knew something had already happened. 

Entering the room, she found her friend on his knees caught up in a state of shock and misery. When she looked up she also found that the woman that had occupied this particular chamber was no longer resting on the bed. Suddenly she knew what the Force had been trying to say; that her charge had been taken. Now the only question was who? But that would have to wait a few moments as she had to help her friend. Slowly, she knelt down beside the Knight and slid an arm around his shoulders to comfort Obi-Wan.

Anakin woke when he heard his Master's mental cry. Instantly he was out of his sleepcouch and dashing through the halls to find his Master. He did not have to search very hard, as he knew where his Master would be. As he entered the small room he did not expect to find the bed empty. Next to his Master was Bant, and for that he was grateful. He knew that if there was anyone his Master could confide in, it was her. Although he still wished he could get Obi-Wan to open up to him. Instead he walked up to his Master and dropped down on the other side. 

For some time, the trio sat in silence as Obi-Wan was absorbed by his self-condemnation. Obi-Wan knew he should not have left her and was still unsure as to what made him go. Deep down he knew MysAri did not want to cause him anymore grief, but he could not grant her wish of dying alone. He could not do that to her, nor was he willing to let it happen. But now everything had changed. He had left her and now she was gone. He had failed her again and that knowledge slowly ate away at his soul.

Anakin could no longer tolerate the resounding reticence, yet could not bring his voice to its full volume. So quietly, he asked, "Master? What happened?" Bant shot him a glance that told him he should not have raised the question yet. She knew Obi-Wan needed time to sort through his feelings. Anakin flinched at the condoning glance of the Master Healer and quickly silenced himself.

Obi-Wan struggled to calm his frayed nerves in order to speak. He heard Bant's gentle tones, "It's alright Obi, take your time." His mind buzzed, _Time? We don't have much time. She's dying._

"I left her and now she's gone," he stated simply, getting out the facts. "She asked me to leave and I did."

Shocked by the confession, Anakin stood and walked toward the bed. He could not imagine his master walking out on her, no matter what she said. His own mind raced with the consequences of these actions. His Master continued to ramble, "She was dying and I just walked out on her." Anakin didn't know why the empty bed fascinated him so, but he remained staring at it.

"You did what she asked. This isn't your fault," Bant tried to soothe.

Obi-Wan lost his battle with his emotion as the rage crested within him. A fist slammed into the hard floor and startled the other occupants. "This was always my fault. If not for me she would never have been involved. Their revenge was meant for me, she merely stumbled into harm's way. Now she will pay for my actions." Tears and anger welled up inside of him. Bant could do nothing to ease her troubled friend, and Anakin still examined the vacant mattress. 

"Obi-Wan, you must calm yourself. We need to figure out who has taken MysAri and find her. Your anger will not get us there any faster." Hoping the severity in her tone would snap the man from his loss of control, Bant placed the issue that needed addressing into the dutiful Knight's mind. 

Deciding that his emotions needed to be stabled in order to find MysAri, he heeded Bant's advice. The Knight within him took over. "We need to figure out who has taken her and where. I have a good suspicion who it was, but I need to be certain."

"If they have taken her off the relaxants, then I would estimate she has about 18 hours before," the Healer paused as she looked directly at her friend. "Before her body caves in on itself." She didn't have to explain that any further since she knew he had gotten the point. 

Anakin had vaguely been listening to their conversation as he stepped even closer to the rumpled medbed. Just as he was about to finally turn away to look at his master, something caught his eyes. Slowly he reached down and pulled out a thin tube from some folds in the sheets. It's diameter was no thicker than a quarter inch. It's length about 4 inches long and rested comfortably in Anakin's palm.

"What's that there, Padawan?" From behind Anakin, Obi-Wan's voice sounded gruff. He turned slightly to look up at the taller man. 

"It's a tube, Master. I found it on MysAri's bed. I think it might be a message," intoned the curious youth. 

Obi-Wan strode up to the apprentice quickly and said, "Let me see it." Anakin obediently handed the small cylinder over. Examining it for a moment, Obi-Wan touched one of the ends. At the prompt, the end flipped open and Obi-Wan glanced inside. Searching with his finger he managed to pull out a tiny flimsy. Carefully, he unrolled it to find what he suspected; a message from the abductor. Silently he read, _Let's see how well Jedi memory retains. Go to the place the wind the night does tame. – Reesa On._ Stiffening visibly, he did not bother to turn to his apprentice. Instead he commanded, "Get dressed, we're leaving."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Now go read the next chap and don't forget to review!! Reviews and pesterings are my mode off motivation!! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Here's that second chap! Enjoy!! :D :D 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin rushed to do his Master's bidding while Obi-Wan went to obtain a ship. Within the quarter hour, they were cleared for departure. Anakin steered the vessel out of Coruscant's airspace and plotted a course for the co-ordinates Obi-Wan had given him. His Master only lingered long enough to verify their course before retiring to the small craft's passenger cabin. 

Quietly, Anakin sat alone watching the stars speed by. There, he drifted amidst his thoughts wondering if his Master would ever confide in him. He longed to be there for his Master and support him, as it was obvious that this bothered the Knight greatly. Also, there were so many questions he wanted to ask. Foremost, he wanted to know where they were going and why. The Knight had only provided the co-ordinates and nothing else, which puzzled him further. 

Assuming the man had gone to meditate, Anakin tried to give the Knight time to calm down enough before interrupting him. But it was hard to do; to wait. And Anakin was concerned for his Master, he had been keeping a close eye on the older man since the message had been read. But with each passing minute, the Padawan grew more and more worried. Finally, he had enough and walked from the forward cabin back to the passenger room. 

Anakin stopped in the doorway at the sight he faced. He expected his Master to be kneeling, deep in meditation, instead he found the Knight sitting in a corner. His head was bowed and his arms rested on his knees. He noted the reddened eyes that stared down at something in the Jedi's hand. Anakin had never known the Knight to display such a loss of control over his emotions and he realized now how much it bothered him. The man always resembled the perfect Jedi, emotions locked away inside, reflecting an image of complete serenity. During the time he spent with Obi-Wan he wished that the man would show some reaction, to let him know that he was human. But now that that facade crumbled under the strain of the past few events, Anakin longed to see the pillar of strength and authority again. "Master?"

Absently, Obi-Wan responded, "Yes." Never lifting his gaze from the object.

Taking a tentative step closer, he tried to figure out how to begin, "I. We." Frustrated with himself, he finally blurted out, "Maybe you should tell me about what's going on."

Still not looking up, Obi-Wan responded, "You already know, we're going to find Knight MysAri." 

Anakin could hear the slight annoyance in the man's tone. He answered with his own exasperation, "I know that, but that's about all I know. You haven't told me anything else. You haven't even told me where we're going."

Sighing loudly, Obi-Wan knew this conversation was not going to end until his Padawan had his answers. "We're headed for the planet Sorrus."

"What do you expect to find there?" Glad he was able to finally get some kind of response, he pressed on.

"Ona's message spoke of a place where the night tames the wind. We will find that place in the Arra desert region on Sorrus." Obi-Wan began to feel agitated and could not remain seated. Once on his feet he placed the crystalline figurine he was holding onto one of the bureaus in the cabin. Desperately he sought for patience and peace through the Force, but it eluded his grasp.

Watching the man rise, Anakin recognized the object Obi-Wan was holding immediately. It was one of the little statues that MysAri had next to her bed on both Kenyan and in the Healer's Ward. Apparently, his Master had brought it along for some reason. His desire to understand filled him again. "Who is Ona Nobis? You mentioned that she was a bounty hunter, but why is she after you?"

"It's not something that I can easily explain." Obi-Wan took a few minutes as he mulled over what would be the best way to explain his past. "The simplest reason I can give you, is that I hurt her pride."

Completely confused, he was floored by such a simple motive. Unbelieving of how such a vengeance could be founded so deeply, he begged for explanation, "And how did you do that?"

Obi-Wan took on that distance gaze whenever he talked about his past. As if he were reliving a moment in time, his voice would soften, almost as if speaking too harshly might distort the memory. Slowly, he began, "I helped Master Qui-Gon track her down. And when Qui-Gon was captured by Jenna Zan Arbor, Astri Odo and myself found her."

This tale was getting more interesting to the young Padawan. It was just so incredible to learn that Master Qui-Gon could have been captured. "Master Qui-Gon was captured?"

For the first time in what seemed like ages to the apprentice, he heard the Knight laugh lightly. He could even hear the small smile that graced the smooth features of his Master. Unfortunately, he couldn't see it, since Obi-Wan kept his back to the boy. "Yes, even Masters are not impervious to danger." The moment of joy quickly dissipated back into sadness. The events of those times bringing back the pain as well. "I was afraid I had lost him. Fortunately, we were able to rescue him and stop Jenna." Obi-Wan decided that the details were irrelevant for the purpose of their mission.

"When did this happen?" Anakin was dying to learn more about his Master's past. He was curious about it since Bant mentioned that MysAri was first infected 16 years ago. Could this need for retribution last such a span of time? 

"I was about your age," Obi-Wan stared matter-of-factly. Finally, he turned to look at the young man. He often mused how the quickly the roles reversed in his world. He could remember being a Padawan, so young and eager to please. It brought both pride and sorrow.

But Anakin's mind was working over all the information, placing missing pieces to get a better picture. Concluding his presumption, he requested confirmation, "So her pride was hurt when a teenager managed to thwart her plans?"

Giving a quick nod, he agreed, "Yes, you could say that." But Anakin could sense that there was something more to it. 

"And this place we are headed to, we will find her there?" He gathered that there must be some reason for them to be heading for this planet.

"That is what the note said."

Anakin stood there for a few minutes thinking. Something just didn't seem right in the logic of it all to him. "If you found her there before, why would she still be going there?" Most of the Bounty Hunters he met often spoke of moving around a lot. He recalled one man who came into Watto's shop. _"Never stay too long and above all else never return to the same place twice."_ The man said when Watto asked him how long he was going to be there. The part the man needed would take a couple of days to locate. From what he remembered, the Bounty Hunter left without the part.

"We never actually _found_ her there." Obi-Wan disrupted the apprentice's thoughts. "The Arra region is where her clan is from. That's how we traced her. The alias, Reesa On, was a taunt in their dialect for a children's game of tag."

Still confused, he asked, "Then what exactly did you find there?"

"There was a cave near her village that has surrounded by harsh winds, but at night the winds die down. That's how Goq Cranna was able to find us." Gradually, Obi-Wan began to feel more focused. Explaining things to his Padawan centered his thoughts, allowing him to see things clearly. 

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan understood the implication, he detailed what happened during his escapade on Sorrus. "Well, we were lured there a second time by Ona and she caved in the entrance when we were inside. We managed to get a rod to extend outside. Fortunately, when the winds died down, they were able to see the waning sunlight glint off of it." The memory of his time spent trap with Astri, Cholly, Tup and Wheez made him sigh. He couldn't believe he walked so blindly into her trap. Suddenly, it hit him. "It's a ploy! She's trying to lure us away from them."

He thought back to all of the places and occurrences that happened at that time. His mind thought of Simpla-12 and Belasco. Both of which were links to Jenna Zan Arbor. Even though Jenna might be involved with MysAri's condition, Obi-Wan knew she wasn't entirely in charge. This was Ona's game, she was after him. His mind raced with the memories of his encounters against the bounty hunter. The various landscapes fought in: a Hospital wing on Sorrus, a warehouse on Simpla-12, a rooftop on Belasco, and a house in the Cascardi mountains. Suddenly, his memory flashed:

__

The bounty hunter stuck her wounded fingers in the snow for an instant. Her teeth sank into her lower lip. The pain must have been terrible. She spoke for the first time. Her eyes blazed hatred at Obi-Wan. "You…will…pay."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's shoulders, "I know where they are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Review, review, my kingdom for a review!! Please, please, please, I'm begging on hands and knees, please review!!!! 

Did I mention you should go review now? No? Really? Well, now that you have read, could you please review and tell me what you think? I would be forever in your debt!! :D THANK YOU!!


	14. Chapter 14

K-rock - I am still unsure of how many chaps are left for this story. Unfortunately, I haven't been in to writing too much recently. And in all honesty, I haven't written a thing since June sometime. Although, I'm hoping the writing urge will find its way back soon. So we'll see. Anyway, I hope your summer wasn't too boring. I myself never took an advanced English course, in fact, I shied away from anything that required a lot of responsibility. Hehe. Well, I will definitely try to get a few more chaps posted to catch up with what I have done. So keep checking back. ;)  
  
KenobisGirl - Well, I'm glad you have been enjoying Iedos. I didn't like how that turned out entirely, but I guess I'll make due with it. Anyway, I hope this ends up much better. I'm enjoying this one a lot anyway. ;) Thanks again for reading. :D  
  
Jedilittlebee - Wow, thank you so much for your persistence and loyalty. I cannot convey in words how much all your reviews have meant to me. :)  
  
I appreciate all those who take the time to let me know what they think. And I really hope and pray that I will finally be able to beat this lull and real life to reward myself and my readers with chapters again soon. I've mentioned it before, and I'll restate it again now. I will not give up on my stories. I will continue to write until I have finished what I started. With that said, I also hope that the delays in between will not be extensive, however since the muses are refusing to work I am forced to pull out chapters when I can. These next few chapters are fine but with work and my own lack of interest anything after might not be so good. Let's just hope those muses come off strike soon. ;)  
  
Thanks again all for reading and your patience!! I truly, deeply appreciate it! ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"We have to turn the ship around," Obi-Wan called back to his apprentice as he ran from the cabin. Anakin was right on his heels. Fortunately, it was a small craft and they were in the bridge within seconds. "We're heading in the wrong direction."  
  
Anakin was still confused. He always marveled at how quickly the man put pieces together. He hoped that one day he might be that quick. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"Duneedain." The Knight collapsed in to the co-pilot's seat, allowing his Padawan to take the controls. Following suit, Anakin flopped into his chair and pulled up the navigational program. Instantly, they dropped out of hyperspace and he waited for the co-ordinates.  
  
"And why would she be there, instead of where she said she would be in her message?" The older Jedi did not respond immediately, as he retrieved the location from the navi-computer. Once the information was relayed and their course corrected, did Obi-Wan consider his answer.  
  
"Because she wants revenge." His voice taking on that distant tone again. He watched vaguely as the sparkling specks created white lines. Softly, he thought aloud, "She must have kept tabs on me. Must have known what would hurt me the most. She knows that I would do anything to protect a fellow Jedi. It was just fortunate for her that Harenti's mistake effected someone that I had become close to. They all had to have kept in some kind of contact during this time in order to introduce the catalyst to MysAri."  
  
Breaking into his Master's thoughts, Anakin questioned, "I still don't get it. How would telling you to go to Sorrus and then being somewhere else really get revenge on you?"  
  
"Because, Anakin, in the Cascardi mountains, outside the hideout she used to get Didi and Astri, I caused her pain." Obi-Wan leaned back into his seat. He knew that there was nothing else he could do now except wait for their arrival. "And if I went to the wrong place, I would only be wasting time. Precious time. Time that MysAri is quickly running out of. And when I finally would figure everything out, it would be too late." He trailed off, hoping he would not have to voice his concerns.  
  
The Apprentice did understand the Knight's meaning. Even though Obi-Wan had been reluctant to discuss his feelings, he knew what losing MysAri would do to the man. He gave the only comfort he could, "Don't worry, Master. I'll get us there before you know it."  
  
***  
  
"Are you certain he will show up?" The composed scientist queried as she came up behind her partner. She always hated waiting. It was something she was never very good at. Her tolerance for waiting did not improve during her 20 years in a galactic penitentiary. The sentence was a result of the testimonies of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a number of others.  
  
The Bounty Hunter stood vigil at one of the windows, watching as snow fell peacefully outside. "Of course he will."  
  
They had been planning this for years. Every detail carefully arranged and every possible outcome considered. A smirk curled the woman's lips as she thought aloud, "But will it be in time to save his friend, I wonder?"  
  
"That remains to be seen," Ona replied absently. Suddenly, she turned from the picturesque landscape and glared. Her jawline tightening she hissed, "I hope he doesn't make it. I want him to suffer."  
  
"Don't forget I get him first. By the time I'm finished with him, whatever your intentions, he will experience pain on a new level." Smiling, Jenna reassured her companion of her capabilities.  
  
For a moment, the Bounty Hunter looked down at her hand. Slowly, she curled it into a tight fist. Through clenched teeth, she snarled, "I want to hear him scream. I want him to beg me for mercy."  
  
"It will be done." They stood in silence as each one played out their foul designs in their mind. Anticipation ate away at the scientist's resolve. "Are the sensors online?"  
  
"Of course." The Sorrusan checked the controlband on her wrist, it was linked to her systems. Nothing as of yet.  
  
Jenna nodded, "Good, in case his mind is still sharp. I want to know when he arrives."  
  
***  
  
As soon as they turned the ship around, Obi-Wan sensed something in the Force. It told him that he was following the right path. He was still angry with himself for allowing them to be misled. Thankfully, he had corrected his error before it was too late, at least that is what he hoped. They were already a quarter of the way to Sorrus and the trip back would be torturous. Each minute felt like an hour, hours felt like days.  
  
He remained in the co-pilot seat the entire time. Watching the stars streak by, pleading with the Force that they will be able to save her. At last, Vandor-3 came into sight, and Obi-Wan did his best to release his anxiety to the Force. The moment they entered the atmosphere, he began to feel discomfort. Excited to realize the link forged between them as they shared their thoughts was still intact, Obi-Wan was also disturbed by the pain that trickled through it. The bond was weak and tenuous at best, yet as they drew closer to the mountains, the discomfort quickly lead to agony.  
  
They glided through the clear sky toward a small house in the mountains. When the cottage came into sight, Obi-Wan could see figures standing on the platform. He immediately recognized each form, the two women standing a few feet behind a huddled figure on the ground. His anger began to rise at the callous way his friend was being treated. Even from this distance he could tell that MysAri was only clothed in the light garments provided to her in the Healer's Ward.  
  
Anakin navigated the ship down, slowly hovering near the house while he searched for a place to land. He found a spot about fifty meters away and began to guide the ship over to it. Before he could protest, Obi-Wan left the bridge and made his way to the landing ramp. Activating the controls the door slid open. Once the entry had become large enough for him to fit through, the Knight jumped out. He landed on the edge of the platform and hurried over to MysAri.  
  
His heart clenched when he noticed her shivering under the light coating of snow that formed around her. Without hesitation, he promptly removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. Gently he pulled her close to him. By now the pain that coursed through him via their bond was almost unbearable. A tear rolled down his cheek, knowing that what he felt was only a fraction of the torment ravaging the woman. Barely, he was able to discern the emotions beneath the pain. She was happy to see him again, but she was also guilty for putting him through this. He tried to assure her, "Shh, it's not your fault."  
  
He was surprised to hear a different voice respond, "No, it's yours."  
  
And for the first time since he arrived, he acknowledged his tormentors, "Jenna Zan Arbor. And Ona Nobis." He glanced over to the Bounty Hunter.  
  
Jenna smiled and continued, "Impressive, I was almost positive you would have gone all the way to Sorrus before figuring out our little ruse." He said nothing as he slowly rose from the ground, MysAri gathered in his arms. "You're almost out of time."  
  
"I'm taking her back."  
  
Jenna laughed, "To do what? To watch her die?"  
  
Anger surged through him and all he wanted was to cut them down where they stood. Instead he just said, "No, to try and save her."  
  
"You don't have the time or the resources. It would be too late before you even made it back to Coruscant. However, we could always give her the antidote now." Jenna taunted the Knight.  
  
Rage almost caused him to kill the woman outright, but he knew that that would not save his friend. "What do you want?"  
  
The broadening grin was malicious, full of the knowledge that they were close to victory. "What we've always wanted. Revenge."  
  
"And how do you propose that?" At this point, he gathered what they were going to request. Resigning himself to the possible consequences, he waited for their answer.  
  
"We will save her," Jenna quickly glanced over at her associate before adding, "if you will hand yourself over to us."  
  
He could hear the soft pleading of MysAri in his mind, but he ignored it. Without hesitation, he said, "Done."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you would be so kind as to submit a review I would greatly appreciate it. That way I know I haven't lost you all completely. :8} Thanks again. :) 


	15. Chapter 15

For those that really worry about detail, I was re-reading _The Deadly Hunter_ again the other day and realized that I made a little boo-boo. The Cascardi Mountains are actually on Duneedain and not Vandor-3. I have made the correction and apologize. :)

K-Rock - I'm glad you liked. Like I said, I've been working on this fic recently and hope that you like where I take it. It's just taken another twist I wasn't anticipating but I think I like it. It adds even more dimension to what is to come. I really appreciate you sticking with me. More twists to come. I hope you like dancing. :p 

And to anyone else, Thanks for reading. ;) 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin rushed through the landing procedures. The ship barely touched down before he was running out the back hatch. He felt the need to be by his Master's side. Dashing through the snow-bleached landscape, he made his way toward the house. He found his Master holding MysAri in his arms. But what he heard astonished him more. _"you will hand yourself over to us."_ He was so sure his Master would bargain with them and the simple response stopped him in his tracks, _"Done."_

Immediately, he cried out his opposition, "NO!"

Mentally, Obi-Wan called back to his Padawan, {_Stay back._} Outloud, he addressed his adversaries, "On the condition that once MysAri has been given the antidote and I have noticed her improve, that my Apprentice be permitted to take her back to the Temple for care."

The pair glanced at each other for a moment, before replying. "Agreed." Apparently, they were expecting this type of provision. Once the terms were set, Jenna instructed, "Bring her inside, we don't have much time."

Obi-Wan hastily followed them inside. Barely, he heard MysAri in his mind, {_Please, don't do this. Better to let me go._} He smiled wearily as he spared a glance for her. Tears trailed her cheeks, and her eyes pleaded with him to rescind his decision. He did not get the chance to respond as his Padawan came up next to him.

"Master, you mustn't do this." Anakin was seething with bridled anger. Clenching his fists, he could not even bring himself to face his Master.

Obi-Wan noticed all this but dismissed it at the moment. He had more pressing concerns, unconsciously bringing the woman in his arms closer to him. Glancing down he gazed into her dark eyes, almost all hints of emerald gone due to the pain. He would give anything to see the vibrant green again. Sighing he replied, "You would not understand."

"But you're giving in to them." The young boy argued. It was simply inconceivable that his Master would strike this type of bargain so quickly. Suddenly, the future looked uncertain and grim. "You can't do that."

The Knight knew it was pointless to explain at this point in time, "Just be ready to leave as soon as Mys is able to."

Determination quickly replaced frustration. Anakin decided that he would not leave his Master to face these women alone. Somewhere deep inside him told him that his Master was in grave danger. "I won't leave you."

The Master could sense the shift in the Apprentice, there was little time to waste. His prime objective was to make sure his friend would recover. He hoped that once Mys was safe he would find a way to escape, but he doubted it. That mattered little now that he had made a deal and he would honour it as long as they upheld their end of the bargain. "I will not argue with you. I order you as your Master to take Mys back to the Temple." And the matter was closed.

They followed behind as Jenna led them to a small room. "Place her there, I'll prepare the injection." The scientist moved quickly. For some reason, Obi-Wan trusted Jenna enough to supply the antidote. Glancing back down, he turned his attention back to his friend. She was curled up on her side, her eyes full of pain and desolation. Obi-Wan held MysAri's hand trying to console her, with his other he smoothed her bangs away from her face. Tears continued to trace her pale skin. Moving down he wiped them away, "Shhh, You will be well soon. I promise." Tenderly, he smiled. 

MysAri was torn inside. She did not want him to do this. Could not allow him to do this. Especially for her. It was all so wrong somehow, yet there was nothing she could do. Her condition was deteriorating so rapidly that movement on her own was virtually impossible. And the agony from the tendons threatening to rip apart was crippling. So all she could do was cry. It was futile in all respects but it was the only thing left to do. With the last of her dwindling strength she spoke to him mentally, {_Please, please don't do this. I have accepted my fate. I am not worth such a sacrifice. Please leave before it's too late.}_

__

{It's already too late and you know it. You also know I could not simply walk away and let you die. Besides, I think you are more than worth it.} He leaned in closer and kissed her forehead.

If it were possible, she would have let out a hiccuping sob, instead it came out as a soft hiss between her teeth and a whimper. Closing her eyes, she savoured the light touch of his lips to her brow. It was the most wonderful feeling amidst the torment. She began, {_Tschüxani…}_ but could not finish as the emotions took her mental voice away. 

Anakin sulked in the corner. He could feel something swirling between the two but he could not grasp it. It was intimate and he was not permitted to take part. With every passing moment the anger grew. He was loosing his Master to these evil people for someone his Master cared for more than himself. It was selfish, but he didn't care. Who would take him now? He had already gone through two Masers. Were there any others who would even bother with him?

Jenna re-entered the room holding an injector. "Roll up her sleeve." Obi-Wan complied, he noticed the scar on her arm and remembered how she acquired it. Sighing, he moved aside to give the Scientist room to do her job. Swabbing a spot on the inside of her arm, Zan Arbor placed the needle and injected the solution. 

Obi-Wan kept his gaze locked with MysAri's, her eyes still pleading with him to change his mind. As they continued to stare, her eyelids slowly drooped closed. Worriedly, he demanded, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Relax, I added a sleeping agent. It will make it easier for the antidote to work." Jenna spoke without compassion, this was all business to her. It was a simple detail that needed to be taken care of before she got her real prize. Glancing down at the handsome Knight, she smirked knowing that he was hers. She had waited years for this, she could wait another hour or two. The cultured voice cut through her thoughts.

"How exactly is it supposed to work?" He asked never removing his eyes from the sleeping form.

"I have placed an enzyme into her system. This will dissolve the previous joining of the catalysts that were introduced and the previously dormant cells. There will be no way to remove the initial contaminant given by my head Scientist, Harenti. However, this enzyme will block any possible relapses of the ailment."

At the mention of the debacle on Chandrila, Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged a little further. He listened to the composed woman and drank in what she said. Her last statement did not assuage his fears. He needed clarification of a few things. "So she will not suffer from it again?" Jenna nodded. "But what about now?"

"That is something I cannot guarantee. I have stopped the damage from progressing, but she will need treatment to rebuild what was already destroyed." Obi-Wan finally turned to face his tormentor. His mind racing with the implications of such a statement. 

Thrown into turmoil, Obi-Wan realized that his friend was not out of danger yet. "How will I tell if she is responding to the treatment?"

Jenna headed for the door. Before she left, she turned and said, "The contraction of her tissues will relax gradually. In time she will be able to move again."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. Anakin watched as the woman left. When she was gone he approached his Master. "We should try to escape. She's injected Master MysAri with the antidote, let's get out of here."

"Mys is in no condition to be moved yet. And if we tried to leave now, things could get worse. I would be carrying her out and you are not yet ready to face an adversary such as Ona Nobis." Obi-Wan countered Anakin's rash suggestion.

"I am more than ready to face a Bounty Hunter," Anakin announced. Suddenly, the sound of a whip cracked. Anakin turned just in time to see a cord reaching out for him. But before it could reach it's mark, Obi-Wan was in front of him. The strip of metal rapped tightly around Obi-Wan's forearm.

Cool eyes bore into the Knight. Obi-Wan made no move toward the quiet woman, "Your grievance is with me. You will leave my Padawan out of this." With scarcely a flicker of motion, the whip unwound and flew back toward its originator. 

Jenna returned at that moment holding a metal circlet. Ignoring the stand-off, she strode purposefully toward Anakin. Bending down she was about to place the bracelet on the Apprentice's arm. Anakin stepped back and Obi-Wan moved forward. "What is that?"

"A Force Disrupter." The scientist answered.

Feeling like things were beginning to spin out of his control, Obi-Wan argued, "That was not part of the deal."

Seemingly not disturbed by his objections, Jenna added, "We have altered the arrangements slightly."

"That is not permissible," the Knight tried to hide his frustration, but it was of little use.

"And you are going to stop us how exactly?" The mastermind challenged coolly. "Don't worry yourself. It is not an inhibitor. This will dull his connection to the Force not sever it. And it will be removed once they leave. This is just insurance that you will remain with us."

Obi-Wan pushed, "You don't need that, he's just an apprentice. He can do you no harm."

"Is that so?" A voice cold and steely sliced through their conversation. Everyone glanced toward the door and found the Bounty Hunter frowning. Her arms were crossed in front of her and Obi-Wan could see her injured hand clearly. When he was about Anakin's age, he fought Ona just outside this house. During their battle, he came down and seared her fingers. Ona thrust them into the snow to cool the burn. As a result two of her fingers had fused together. He knew instantly why she did not trust a Jedi Student. 

Utilizing the distraction, Jenna clamped the cuff around Anakin's wrist. Expecting to feel the Force vanish, Anakin was surprised to feel nothing at all. Obi-Wan quickly reeled on the scientist grabbing her arm. "Take it off!"

"When he leaves," Jenna affirmed.

"Now!" He reached for his lightsaber but stopped immediately. Jenna held up a small control remote.

"If you attack me, I will kill your Padawan. Now hand over your weapon." Stretching out a hand, a silver cylinder was placed inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

If you please, I would really appreciate a review. I know ff.n has been having some issues but if you can, it would mean a great deal to me. Thanks again. More soon. :D


	16. Chapter 16

K-Rock - I think I'll stick with my own little world too. Although sometimes I think other's are better. ;) Anyway, I think you can stop dancing for the moment, but I also think I should probably warn you. You just might need some tissues by the end of this chap. It all depends on how emotionally involved with your stories you get. It's not what you think. Just read and you'll find out. ;)

Everyone else, enjoy! :D :D

------------------------------------------------------------

  
"What in the Force are you doing Master?" Every minute held a new surprise for Anakin. He was simply astonished at how much his Master was willing to sacrifice for the sake of a friend. But to fold so quickly when they clearly had had the upper hand was ludicrous. If only they had fought them and taken MysAri back to the Temple as soon as they touched down, they wouldn't be in this mess. Of course MysAri would probably have been dead by the time they got back to the Temple, but to be trapped seemed like a worse fate.   
  
Obi-Wan ignored the question; his only concern at the moment was the possible effects on his Padawan. "Are you alright Ani?"   
  
Drawing his attention back to the bracelet, Anakin felt no different with the Disrupter on. But that was the last thing on his mind. "I can't believe this! Why are you giving in to them? Do you want to condemn us all?"   
  
"Anakin, you will stop this now." The severity and command in his tone left no room for argument, but Anakin was no ordinary Padawan.   
  
"No, Master, I will not," he argued. Anakin could no longer stand by and accept this, "You have quickly conceded to all of their demands, you risk your self and me to save a friend? Why?"   
  
"Now is not the time. We shall discuss this later." The look in the man's eyes could have been deadly, yet the boy didn't even flinch.   
  
"Will there be another time Master? Or will I be orphaned again?" It was a retort born from fear, it was double edged and meant to cut.   
  
Was it possible for a heart to shred any further? Obi-Wan didn't think so, but he found out so quickly and so viciously that he was wrong. Over the course of his life, Obi-Wan had made and lost many friends. Of course he loved everyone, that was his nature, but love is a fickle beast. One that clings to the essence of specific people. As such, only a scant few went deep enough to touch his soul. Of course there was Bant, she was for all practical purposes, his first love. And then there was Cerasi, a young girl that had swept away his heart in his adolescence. Tragically she died shortly after they met, still he never forgot her. Garen was more like a brother than a crèche mate or friend. Yoda was an estranged grandfather and confidant.   
  
His beloved Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was a man that at one time meant more to him than life itself. To this day he would still give anything to have traded places with him on the fateful day on Naboo. Unfortunately, no matter how much you might try, you can't change the past. Instead he looked toward the future, Anakin. He had lost his father, but he had gained a son. And how could he explain to his son that the woman he would seemingly throw everything away for was more than a friend? If things - life - had been different, Obi-Wan could definitely have entertained thoughts of spending the rest of his life with that friend. But he was a Jedi and his first devotion was to the Order and the galaxy, or was it?   
  
He was here for the benefit of a member of the Order, one that had stumbled across the path of revenge. He needed to rectify that mishap, but was it only for the good of the Order or to assuage his own fears and guilt. The situation was complicated. Now he stared into the bright azure eyes of his son pleading with the boy to cease this line of inquisition. So how does he tell his progeny that a piece of him lay on the brink of death no more than a few feet away from them. That so much of him died when his Master was stolen from him. And that he was brought back into existence when Mys had come to him after Naboo. In addition to her revitalization of his spirit, that it was Anakin that kept him going from day to day.   
  
Yes, love was a fickle beast. Allowing one to be vulnerable to betrayal and rejection at the same time making them blind to imperfections and faults. Yet providing a sense of joy and satisfaction that can be so hard to come by. Neither aspect was inherently good or bad, but they created a weakness that few could afford.   
  
It was only mere seconds that his thoughts careened from one to another. In those brief moments, Obi-Wan's anger crumbled away. His son stood, worry etched on the young features, waiting for him to answer. He suddenly wished he had not been so hasty, but there was little option for him at the time. Slowly, the Knight approached the boy. Carefully, he fell to his knees and placed comforting hands on the youth's shoulders. His voice sounded inordinately exhausted, "Anakin, please try to understand. I would never willingly abandon you. However, I cannot simply turn my back on a friend either."   
  
The fight drained from his Master in the span of a heartbeat, aging him rapidly. The tension melted away. "Alright, Master. Whatever you say." Anakin, too, seemed to have cooled off abruptly. Due to the unsettling change that had befallen his Master rather than the dissuasive words.   
  
"While this has been most entertaining, I must be off. I have some preparations to attend to, as I am sure my colleague does as well. We should see some results when she wakes up. That should be in a few hours." They were quickly reminded of the Scientist's presence again. Immediately, the pair departed leaving the Jedi alone to their thoughts.   
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, silence engulfed the room. Anakin studied his Master carefully. Slumping his shoulders, Obi-Wan let go of his Padawan and sagged to the ground. When the Apprentice stared into the man's eyes, the murky blue-green depths held a sadness so profound that he winced. The two stayed where they were for some time before Obi-Wan finally moved. Sluggishly, he forced his limbs to get him back to MysAri's side. With all the tenderness he could muster, the Knight reached out and pulled the woman's hand to his chest. His other hand went to caress her forehead, pushing away the ebony and crimson strands of hair. Now all they had to do was wait.   
  
Anakin moved to a seat in the corner and watched the couple. His mind running over the course of the past few days and how quickly things spun out of control. An hour must have passed before Anakin found the courage to speak again, "Master?"   
  
It took several calls from his Padawan to rouse him from the self-induced stupor he was in. Obi-Wan slowly turned to take in the image of his Apprentice. When he looked at the boy, he noticed the youth swallow hard. He never responded vocally, but it was apparent that he was listening.   
  
"May I ask you a question?" Anakin asked timidly. In his musings, he remembered something from his conversation with Bant. At one point in time, there was a rift that existed between his Master and the Knight. He wondered if this was the reason that his Master could not face the feelings he had for the woman. An almost imperceptible nod encouraged him, "What happened to MysAri's sister?"   
  
Obi-Wan had hoped that he could hide away from the nightmare of Feswyyck forever, but knew it could not last. He just never expected it to be his Apprentice to broach the subject again. He closed his eyes in response to the stab of old pain. _Failure._ An insidious voice whispered to him. _Always were a Failure. Always _will _be a Failure._ Cringing away from the dark mutterings, Obi-Wan glanced back toward his Padawan. Now, did he have the courage to face his past?   
  
Anakin waited patiently, he could see the internal struggle waging in the man. For a long time the man didn't answer, most likely debating on where to begin or what to say. The span of silence lingered long enough that Anakin wasn't even sure if Obi-Wan would answer his question. He was about to loose hope when he heard his Master sigh.   
  
"She died about a year before Naboo," Obi-Wan said at last. "They were close, almost of one mind, until…"   
  
"What happened Master? Bant said that you and MysAri didn't speak to each other for a while." Anakin tried to encourage the man to open up.   
  
Perhaps it worked, because he continued, "Two years before Naboo the Council decided to send us on a mission. They had just sent Master Qui-Gon on a solo mission of his own. The Council believed that a few senior Padawans should be sufficient to handle a situation on Feswyyck. A Civil War that had engulfed the planet for a decade was finally coming to an end. The winning regime requested a team of Jedi to assist with distribution of medicines and food to many of the smaller villages that were destroyed during the war. It seemed simple enough, until things went wrong."   
  
_Wrong? What could have gone so wrong that drove them apart for a time?_ Anakin wondered. Weariness enveloped the Knight, his attention drifting back toward the sleeping form. Anakin knew it was better to wait until his Master was ready to reveal the rest of the story than to try and force it out of him. This was something Obi-Wan had to be willing to disclose, and he needed to do it on his terms. For once, Anakin was able to find the patience to stay his curiosity.   
  
He didn't have to wait long, "We had gone to one such village near the capital city and were almost finished passing out the supplies. MysAri had gone to another building to check on some patients and collect the medicines to administer to some of the people. That's when it happened." He swallowed, his throat and mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "A small pocket of Nivvanii followers decided to make one last charge. They are a strange people, Wyykans. Unable to be sensed in the Force but not entirely impervious to it. We didn't know something was wrong until it was too late.   
  
"They stormed the makeshift infirmary and held the prisoners at gunpoint. There was little room and I didn't want to have to fight amongst the injured. We…I… suggested that we do as they say. They tied our wrists together with leather straps and took us to a group of caves. MysAri hid from them while they took us away. They didn't know that there was anyone else. We were locked in a cell for a while. After hours had passed, we heard battle sounds beyond our cell. I thought…" his voice hitched from bridled anguish. The memories were still vivid in his mind as if the incident took place hours ago.   
  
Closing his eyes, he composed himself in order to finish his story. "I thought we would be free soon. Then a few Wyykans showed up. A look in their eyes told me we were in for trouble. I was right about one thing finally. They began beating me, before they turned their attention to Mira. I – I tried." A sob escaped the usually controlled Knight. It was a heart wrenching sound, and Anakin could not help feeling the tears form in his eyes. "I tried to stop them, but we were bound. The others kept beating me, while one of them advanced on her. She tried to fend them off – used a Force push, but it only angered them. I struggled but they finally managed to knock me out."   
  
Tears streaked the young man's face, he now appeared so much older and cowed. Anakin felt a small trace of moisture down his own cheek. The regret and grief poured off the man. It struck the boy suddenly that he had always felt a deeply rooted sense of melancholy in his Master, but the source was beyond his reach. And even with this new information rising to the surface, he knew that it was only one of many things his mentor keep hidden within his soul. Anakin was almost devoured by the misery filling the room, he was drawn out by the gentle tones of his Master. Amazingly, the man found the courage to speak even through his torment.   
  
"When I woke up it was already too late. Those foul beasts molested her without mercy." He spat out the words disgustedly. The bile quickly forming at the back of his throat. "Unwittingly, they caused more damage than they could ever have realized. Like I said before, they were almost of one mind. And what one experiences more than likely the other experienced it too. This case was no exception."   
  
The horror of what happened back then hit the Apprentice full force. "Both MysAri and her sister were raped. Although, for Mys it was a mental experience not physical." His Master nodded jerkily, his grief consuming him rapidly.   
  
"But no less painful." Obi-Wan admitted. The distraught image of her entering the small chamber danced across his memory.   
  
"Is that where she died?" Anakin assumed it to be true.   
  
"No," he replied. His light sniffles seemingly subsiding. "I found out that she died on another mission when she returned to active duty. I can only imagine how crushed Mys and Master Xichu were afterwards. Master Qui-Gon and I were on a mission and no one told us. But I should have known, should have been there for you." The vocal chords constricted in sorrow and he placed his forehead on the back of her hand. Just above the sound of a whisper, he muttered, "All my fault."   
  
"No, it wasn't," a light raspy voice denied. Obi-Wan was both relieved and startled to hear the tender invocation. Her hand weakly squeezed his. Another sob escaped him before he could look up and meet her eyes. A meek smile curled her lips and Obi-Wan returned the gesture.   
  
"How can you say so? I shouldn't have allowed our capture. I should have protected you better." He argued his point.   
  
With great effort she brought up a hand to caress his face. "We each make our own decisions. The fault is no one else's but our own." It was an old Jedi philosophy, but it did nothing to assuage his guilt.   
  
"Enough of this," Obi-Wan ended the conversation as abruptly as possible. He couldn't bare the torment eating away at him much longer. All he wanted was to bury it back deep inside where he could contain it. Vowing that he would not let anything else harm those he loves, he focused his concern on the woman next to him. Leaning in closer, he asked, "How do you feel?" It was the most important question he had ever asked, he held his breath in anticipation.   
  
MysAri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting the air out slowly, she assessed her body. When she had come to a consensus, she answered, "I feel - better, there's not as much pain." Yet she still felt like her body was trying to rip apart, the intensity had waned. Perhaps, their captor _did_ cure her.   
  
Anakin watched with mixed emotions as his Master closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers, relief washed over them. The faint smile that played on both of their lips was overshadowed by the tear that slid down the older Jedi's face. A rare tender moment, and Anakin suddenly wished he could see more of these from the man he considered father. He had always thought it unfair of the Order to deny its members the one emotion that they should nourish. With love came caring and understanding. With love came the desire to help and heal. How could the display and expression of love lead one to the darkside? He just didn't understand it.   
  
But the moment, like so many previous was not meant to last. The door to the room hissed ominously open. The calculating pair of woman stood menacingly framed in the doorway. Without a second thought, Jenna announced, "It's time for them to go."   


-----------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for all the love references. I did want to mention I think I have answered Anakin's question at the end earlier in Obi's turmoil. If you want to know what my answer is read the paragraphs with "love is a fickle beast." If you have any questions about it or comments, please do share them. I like good discussions. 

Thanks for reading, please leave a review! More to come. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

yaebginn - Thank you very much. I appreciate the thoughts. And no I don't hear it all the time, but even if I did, I would enjoy hearing it still. I started reading your story about sending Qui and Obi to Ord Mandel, just haven't had the change to review yet. :8} Sorry, my bad. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to read any more but I do try and read. I'll try and get you that review as soon as I can. ;)

K-rock - My friend, I'm glad you didn't, I know a few others thought it was very sad. I just wanted to warn you in case. Not everyone gets emotional from reading. I on the other hand tend to cry a lot. Not just in reading but at the movies as well. Which I find to be rather ironic since I dislike sap so much. And I'm not one to go see the 'chick-flicks.' This particular fic has developed into something I had not really intended. The closest I ever wanted to get to romance was _Interlude_. Did I forget to mention that this is really just a sequel to _Iedos,_ but part of a series? The time line really goes from _Iedos - Don't Cry - Interlude - Catch me - If Only by One._ I do have two other stories that fall between _Iedos_ and _Don't Cry_, one I wasn't planning on ever posting and the other is still in the development stage. Mys makes reference to it later. I'll let you know when. ;) Oh, one more thing, if you haven't read any of the others yet, you might want to hold off on _If Only_ until this is finished. Just a thought. But if you have, oh well. I hope you enjoyed them. Thanks again! I appreciate your support!! :D

abbey-wan - Thank you very much!! I'm glad you are enjoying!! :D

Well, folks, I've caught up to what I had done. I have roughs of some of the rest. But I must admit that I was bad again, I began writing an original story. I'll let you all know when I post it at FictionPress.net (I think that's what ff.n's counterpart is) in case you are interested. Anyway, here's that chappie for you. :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not time yet. She's only just woken up, I have not completed my assessment of her condition." Obi-Wan quickly retorted. He wanted, needed to prolong their time together. He needed to speak with her, and he knew that if he lost this chance there would be so much left unspoken.

"You are delaying the inevitable. You have had ample amount of time to determine if she has improved." The arrogant Scientist strode in confidently.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, gently squeezing MysAri's hand as he did so. "You are rushing. Your desire for revenge is making you hasty. Perhaps you should…."

"Perhaps you should stop stalling and taking me for a fool. Don't think that your Jedi skills have not catalogued enough improvements to validate my cure." Jenna cut the Knight off. She knew she was correct in her assumptions and pressed her point further. "You have seen her move. You have heard her speak. From what I remember, she was unable to do either before. And to be quite frank, she's either very stubborn or very strong willed to have awoken this early. The sedative I gave her should have kept her out for hours longer."

Under different circumstances, Obi-Wan would have enjoyed confirming both aspects of his dear friend. A number of memories popped into his mind supporting the allegation. Quickly he pushed them away to focus on the problem here and now. "Yes, I have noticed them," he affirmed. "But you are still hurrying them out. How can I be sure that these are not temporary improvements? I need more time."

Jenna laughed, and for the first time there was a hint of actual amusement in it. "You wouldn't be able to tell in a matter of hours if the cure I provided is permanent or not. You would need days, at least." Her tone sobered quickly. "And that is something you have only a few left of. You are correct, I want my revenge. You and that annoying Master of yours put me in a penitentiary for 15 long years. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of my revenge. Since he is dead, you will have to pay for the both of you."

The mention of his beloved Master, brought up deeply rooted pain from loss. His only consolation was that his Master would not be put through the torment that was surely to come. Memories surfaced and he recalled vividly the reason for her imprisonment which he believed, was completely justified. "You deserved to go to prison. You held two Jedi Masters prisoner. You started a plague just so you could make a profit on a previously formulated cure. Your greed harmed thousands of innocent lives."

She smiled at the recollection of her accomplishment, yet there was a hint of malice in the kindly gesture. "Greed is no longer my driving force. Only revenge."

And for the first time he saw the lustful driving need to extract her revenge from him. That nothing else mattered, to her except his pain. Suddenly, he had a very real urge to get his Padawan and his friend away as quickly as possible. He needed to be sure that they were safe from this wanting beast, away from the pain. His face set in a determined yet calm visage and he squared his shoulders. "I see, if that it the way it must be." The Knight stood ready and waiting, accepting the fate that has befallen him.

Anakin recognized the change as it occurred. Desperately, he called out, "Master, no."

But Obi-Wan had made up his mind. In a collected tone he commanded his charge, "Anakin, you will take MysAri back to the Temple. Miss Arbor said that the illness has been stopped but she will need the Healers to reverse all the damage."

He felt the hand in his tighten weakly. Unshed tears were in the dark green eyes. Softly, she whispered, "Tschüxani, please don't."

Finally breaking his gaze from the sight of his captor, Obi-Wan regarded the ailing woman. Grinning, he tenderly replied, "It's time for you to go. You still need medical attention."

MysAri couldn't believe that this was happening. That she was witnessing self-sacrifice in its purest form and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Her voice hitched, "But."

"Oh stop it." Jenna unceremoniously barged into their conversation. "If you don't leave soon, then you can all stay and suffer as well."

Fear gripped his heart for a brief moment before conquering it. This is what he suspected she would try to do if they lingered too long. Time grew short. "No, they are leaving."

The prospect of further pain didn't deter her, she wanted to stay. MysAri used the only bargaining tool at her disposal to prolong these last few moments. "I can't. I am still unable to walk. How can I leave?" It was desperate she knew, what else could she do? But this attempt would fall short like the others.

"I think your Knight here should be able to carry you." Jenna stated matter-of-factually. "I will permit him to accompany you to your ship. I'll even let you say good-bye. But don't expect much else since _we'll_ be with you too."

On the verge of departure, Obi-Wan recalled another factor almost overlooked. Glaring at the scientist again he demanded, "Then you will remove the inhibitor from my Apprentice now."

Shaking her head, Jenna declined, "Not yet. It will be removed once he's on board and we have our assurances that you will not go back on your word."

"I am a Jedi, I will remain your prisoner as long as they are released."

"That may be so, but there is no harm in being safe than sorry. Now are you ready to leave or do you want them to join you?" A wicked sparkle lit her clear blue eyes.

Carefully, Obi-Wan reached down, gathered the folds of his robe around MysAri and lifted her in his arms. Standing there, he looked his captor in the eye, "We are ready now." Jenna smiled malevolently and then turned to lead the way.

From behind, Anakin argued, "Master, I can not allow you to do this."

"It's too late, Anakin. And you have your orders." He knew his Padawan was passionate. And deep down he appreciated the loyalty and affection that permeated over their bond from the youth. But he also wished there was time for him to teach that he needed to accept this allow the anger that flowed go.

Through clenched teeth, the stubborn boy persisted, "But we can still fight them."

"No we can't. Without our sabers, there is precious little we can do. Even if we had them, I would not be able to protect both you and MysAri while you still have that cuff on. This is the only way." 

It was true, without their lightsabers they didn't stand much of a chance. And with MysAri incapacitated and the inhibitor blocking his connection to the Force, it was even less likely. Still, he felt that something could have been done besides allowing this to happen without a fight. "You're wrong Master," he uttered under his breath.

"Come along Anakin. You need to fly Mys home." Unable to persuade his Master to see the light, Anakin reluctantly followed along.

Ona Nobis was waiting in the doorway. Always the quiet Bounty Hunter, she watched and waited patiently for them to move. Her leery gaze was trained on them for the entire trek to the small craft just beyond the mountain cottage. The anticipation growing inside her was only present in her eyes as a sadistic twinkle.

As they walked, MysAri suggested, "Perhaps you could still get away, if you left me here." The thought of him enduring anything similar to her own condition plagued her. If this was a way to save him from it, she had to try.

Keeping his eyes forward, he walked along , "Not after I found you again. And we found you a cure. It's a small price I pay for that."

"It's not small to me," she protested. "Not at all. Please, please, don't do this. I'm not worth it."

"That's not true. All life is precious to me, especially yours. There is nothing I wouldn't give to protect those I care for." His thoughts trailed back to the brooding presence behind him. There were few he cared for so deeply, but of those few two were right there with him. Now, he wondered if he would make it back to them or not. His sense of pending reality suggested he should prepare for either possibility. "Take good care of my Padawan. He's head strong and reckless. Perhaps you would make a better Master for him than I would."

"Don't say such things. You are a wonderful Master." She studied him carefully. She could see the worry deep in the turbulent seas and she knew even he was uncertain of the future. If this was the only comfort she could grant him in their last moments, she would give it gladly. Softly, Mys added, "I will take care of him as best as I can, until you return."

"Thank you." Sad gratitude poured from the words.

At the hatchway, Jenna stopped to regard them, "Now make this quick."

Obi-Wan glanced back toward his Padawan. Understanding the unspoken direction, Anakin moved forward and opened the ship's entry. The small party headed inside, following the Knight into a modest cabin. Carefully, he moved to rest MysAri on the bunk. Slowly, he began to rise when he was stopped by the tugging of his tunic. Looking down he saw a frail shaking hand holding desperately onto the cloth. 

His vision traced the arm all the way up to her eyes, which were dark and rimmed with barely contained tears. Then a single word drifted on the air and formed in his ears. "Please." Gazing into the deep jaded eyes, he could see the mixed emotions swirling in them, but one emotion caught him completely unaware; fear. 

MysAri held onto to him with every last shred of strength in her body. Fear gripped her and she held onto him in hopes to purge it. Staring up at the condemned man, she felt that if she let go, she would never see him again. The sympathy and regret in his seachange gaze both warmed and haunted her. His hand covered hers and slowly worked it from his tunic. "You must go. Don't worry, the Force will always keep us together."

"Don't close yourself to me," she pleaded. "Give me a way to find you. I will not let you go so easily."

"I know." She held her breath as his face drew ever closer, just before they touched she closed her eyes. Soft lips kissed her forehead for long moment before pulling away again. Step by step he drew further away from her. Her hand stretched out in one last attempt to pull him back to her. Lingering in the doorway, Obi-Wan glanced back and smiled. MysAri quickly burned the image into her memory, and then he was gone.

Just beyond the cabin, in the cockpit, stood the two conniving women and a Master and a Padawan. Obi-wan's features turned from their gentle undertones to a hard glare. "Now you will remove the inhibitor from my Apprentice." His powerful voice commanded.

One quick nod of the head and Jenna agreed, "Of course. But we require insurance."

Not entirely certain of what they intended, Obi-Wan warned, "I will not allow you to put one on me until they have left."

"Fair enough. But that isn't what we had in mind." Jenna turned back toward Ona, who stepped forward with a wicked grin on her face. Neither Jedi liked that look. "We will remove his binder at the same time we guarantee your submittal."

"And how do you propose that?"

In a clear voice, Jenna asked, "Do you swear on your oath as a Jedi that you will not fight back and allow us to do what ever we wish as long as your Padawan and friend are released?"

"Master, no!" Anakin protested vehemently.

But Obi-Wan already knew what his answer would be. "Yes."

"Then raise your arm and lift your sleeve." Obi-Wan complied still unsure of what was to come. Ona moved closer to him, grinning. Jenna moved toward Anakin. The two women locked gazes for a moment and nodded slightly. 

That was when their intent was revealed. Ona brought up a long needle, not one for injections but one more like a slender spike. The Bounty Hunter watched her prey as she placed the dull point in the middle of his forearm. 

Obi-Wan stiffened slightly, before finding his calm center in the Force. He needed to be strong right now, for his Padawan's sake. He braced himself for the coming pain, but no matter how much you prepare you cannot stop it from assaulting you. His eyes widened momentarily and he grunted from the initial shock, but was able to quickly replace it with the calm facade everyone was accustomed to seeing. Blue-green eyes locked with shocked clear cerulean. Obi-Wan drew his strength from his Padawan, maintaining the image of serenity as the vicious woman twisted the needle slowly through his arm.

Appalled, Anakin shouted his anger at his Master's treatment, but Jenna held fast. When the needle had been driven almost all the way through, did she access the control switch that released Anakin's cuff. The Scientist quickly collected the bind and instructed, "Now leave, you have 5 minutes to lift off or else we will take action against you."

Anakin stood dumbfounded. His vision still full of the horrific scene before him. He could see the older Jedi's face pale and sweat bead his brow. The man's shields were quickly fastened into place before anything could be transmitted over the bond. But Anakin knew that the Knight was expending an exorbitant amount of energy in his quest to show strength. When the needle protruded from both sides of Obi-Wan's arm, Anakin could see him take a deep steadying breath. With a voice used for gentle instruction, he heard his mentor speak, "Go now. Take her home."

"Master."

"Go." Before he could say anything else, Ona quickly jerked the needle from his arm. Unprepared, he grunted from the abrupt withdrawal and the new flash of pain it caused. Carefully, he drew the arm to him. The Bounty Hunter rounded behind him and pushed him toward the hatch. Reluctantly, he obliged, wishing he could say so much more to his pride and joy. He could only hope that his Padawan would understand one day why he was allowing this to happen. Walking out of the craft he stopped far enough away to give them clearance but close enough he could still see his apprentice's face.

Anakin prepared for take off. He was fuming internally, searching frantically to find a way to rescue his Master and get them all away safely. But he was still too inexperienced to find a way. His thoughts careened on what to do. If he defied his Master and attempted to rescue him, he feared his Master's disapproval if they all became prisoners. Yet he refused to abandon his mentor to the pain that was surely to follow. He stood staring from the cockpit as the engines fired, and he made a decision. Vowing to the Force and himself, he mentally cried out, _Hold on, Master! I will come back for you! Wait for me. _

Obi-Wan watched the ship lift off the ground and head toward the vastness of space. A biting wind had picked up and swirled around them. The cold helped numb the pain in his arm. Despite the shields constructed to prevent them from feeling his pain, he could still hear his Apprentice's promise. Hoping that he would be able to do what was asked of him, he answered mentally, _I'll be waiting._

Thoughtful speculation was rudely interrupted by the feel of cold metal and the clicking of a lock. Almost immediately a new sensation bombarded his entire body. His insides were lit by a burning blaze of unknown fire. Crumbling to the ground by the onslaught, the bleached surroundings could do nothing to quell the flames. As he fought for control, a sultry voice barely made it through the haze of his mind, "You're ours now."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Watch out, cliffie ahead! :p 

You know I like the reviews, don't you? And you know you want to leave one. So go to it!! Danke! Gracias! Prego! Arigatou! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Rusho100 – Thank you very much! :D And I'm glad you are still enjoying. I hope you like what I am doing. And you never know about double crossing. Well, maybe not, but twists are still to come, I think. I guess we'll find out together, eh? ;) Yes, there were a few good things to come out of the JA books. And I had always wanted to keep them in mind. Thanks again.

K-rock – Aww, shucks!! You're always so nice. I do try and give decent images with my stories, without being over the top. I think I mostly got the idea because I recently learned how to knit and crochet. That's the type of needle I was thinking about for that passage. Dull at the tip but sturdy, long and menacing. ]:) Well, hope you like this one. But it won't answer your question! :p 

Emerald – Thanks for reviewing. I am trying to keep up with posting right now. Need to work off the last of my pending stories so I can concentrate better on others. ;)

Well folks, here's another chappie for you all. Hope you like it. Hopefully more soon. ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stood staring out the viewport long after the small celestial body shrank into the backdrop of endless space. He had not been able to tear himself away from the spot, his mind racing with what to do next. He knew he would follow his Master's instructions and take MysAri to the Temple, but what to do then? Should he turn right around and come back? But what if they were gone when he got back? Where would he look then? And what of the Council? Would they allow him to wonder around alone in search of a Master who was most likely already gone? _No, Master Obi-Wan is still alive._ He quickly fortified his resolve. He would find his Master before the Force could claim him. 

Sighing, he raised a hand to his aching head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ease the raging storm in his mind. Finally he managed to turn away from the portal. About to settle back in to the pilot's chair for the journey home, his gaze lighted upon the door to the small cabin. Anakin knew that if – _when_ his Master returned he would want to know that he took care of MysAri to the best of his ability. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared himself to check on the woman that his Master risked everything to save. Despite his own trepidations, he would not disappoint his Master.

Anakin strode over to the door and opened it. As he stepped inside he noticed that the Knight was curled on her side facing the wall. At first he didn't know what to do and just stood there. In the stillness his mind wandered again. _Why? Why does _my_ Master always place himself in danger? Risk his life for the sake of others? Why couldn't it be someone else?_ Frustrated he was about to turn and leave, foregoing his previous thoughts, when he paused.

"You have asked those questions before." A quiet voice cut through the palpable silence.

He was startled by her words. He did not think she was even awake and even more amazed that his thoughts were so easily read. And for some reason the latter bothered him. "I don't know what you mean."

"He is Obi-Wan, always has been and always will be Obi-Wan."

Taking a few agitated steps forward, he asked, "And what is that supposed to mean?" She had still not turned to face him, and that annoyed him further.

"It means that he believes his life is insignificant to the greater good. And for those he cares about, there is nothing he would not willing give to protect them. But I have told you this before."

"Then why are you telling me again?"

"Because, you need to understand it now."

Anakin threw his hands up in exasperation, "It's like I'm talking to Master Yoda or Master Obi-Wan. You always talk in riddles and you find a lesson in _everything_!"

At this she turned to rebuke the impudent youth. "Life _is_ a lesson, Anakin. You have to learn, so that you can confront what life has dealt you. You will never be able to understand every little detail. And it's even harder to get into someone's head."

"But we're Jedi, it shouldn't be as difficult for us."

"We may be Jedi, but we are not infallible. We may have an advantage, but overconfidence in our abilities can quickly lead to our downfall."

Wryly, he muttered, "Why wait for overconfidence when we so eagerly walk to the slaughter like herded nerfs?" He crossed his arms in front of him in a simple act of defiance and frustration.

Sighing, she was too tired to continue arguing. "You simply do not understand."

"Understand what? That being a Jedi means my life is forfeit? I am to be sacrificed for the greater good?"

"Jedi are servants to the galaxy. We are meant to help others at what ever the cost. If you do not understand this, than you do not belong with the Jedi."

"But I'm the Chosen One…" he protested but she cut him off abruptly. 

"Tell me Anakin, why do you want to be a Jedi?"

"Master Qui-Gon said…"

"No!" Again she interrupted him, "I don't want to hear about what Master Qui-Gon said. I don't want to hear what anyone else has said, not even if it was Obi-Wan. Tell me why _you_ want to be a Jedi."

"I want to help."

His slight hesitation in answering begged her to prompt, "Help whom?"

Anakin chose his words carefully, "Good people who are unjustly persecuted."

The brief silence between them was charged by their emotions. But the Knight's experience allowed her to weed through the powerful feelings and coy words to see the true meaning of his answer. "You mean slaves?"

"So what if I do?" He bristled at the clarity of which she was able to see into his heart.

"There is nothing wrong in wanting to help those who cannot do so themselves. The err is in the motivation." Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath, MysAri tried to rephrase what she wanted to convey. When she had her thoughts together, she opened her deep emerald eyes and stared at the youth. "You want to free your mother. And that is a good cause. But I think there is a hint of revenge there as well. For all those who have abused your mother and yourself, as well as those around you. Revenge is not a good cause to become a Jedi."

"Why not? Don't you want revenge on Zan Arbor and Nobis? They put you through pain just to get at Master Obi-Wan. And now they are going to torture him to death."

"I would be lying if I told you that I didn't want to see them get what they deserve. That is what justice is all about, wrongdoers getting the proper punishment. But I cannot allow my own desires to cloud my mind. As Jedi we have to accept and move past our emotions. Only then can we accomplish the goals we have set for ourselves. You want to save your Master?"

"Of course I do!" Anakin barked. It was all he wanted to do at the moment.

"Then you will have to be patient. When we get back, I will need your help."

"But I have to get back here as quickly as possible. If I have to continue to help you, he'll be lost forever."

Mys gave him a cynical glance, "Do you honestly believe he is still there?"

The question voiced aloud his own concerns yet he could not think of anything else to do. "I don't know. But I can't just do nothing."
    
    "Then help me," she pleaded fervently, "and we will find him together."

"But that will take too long. You won't be better for some time." Anakin felt that with each passing moment the distance between him and his Master was getting wider. Fear griped his heart, _would they be too late to save him?_

She broke into his thoughts, trying to appease his worry as much as her own. "I have an idea, but you will have to wait. Besides, what else would you do? Fly aimlessly around the galaxy?"

Without direction, he knew that if he went in the wrong direction his Master's chances would dwindle away to nothing. And he doubted that the Council would let him go on alone anyway. Al last he resigned to her will, "And what do you suggest?" A hint of a grin crossed the woman's features and he knew instantly he wasn't going to like her response.

"You are going to read."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, please don't forget to review! Oh, and I did start posting that original work I mentioned. For those interested, here's the link: www. fictionpress.com/ read.php?storyid=1391801 (there are spaces in there so that it was visible. Stupid formatting.) Well, have a good one! _review!_


	19. Chapter 19

K-Rock – As always, thanks. ;) And if you feel like having conversations with yourself again, go ahead. It's nice knowing I'm not the only crazy one out there. :p And here's that chappie you've been waiting for. ]:D

Howdy folks/Lurkers. Thanks for reading. I hope you like where this is all going. Enjoy! :D

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Get moving." Jenna kicked at her prisoner mercilessly.

The burning flames that seared his internal systems did not lessen. Instead his blazing body gradually grew accustomed to the agony. Now he was being driven toward his captors' waiting ship. His hopes of rescue fading with every tortured step. Fleetingly, he stretched out with his mind to touch his Padawan or his friend one last time, but he could not sense them through the pain. So he focused his energies on moving his feet inch by painstaking inch. 

Slowly, they herded him inside and forced him into a seat. Ona Nobis quickly restrained the Jedi from moving. As she fastened the binds, Obi-Wan began to feel the flames shrink back. Moment by moment relief trickled its way through his aching form. When he felt the fire smolder enough for him to start focusing again, he managed to question, "What did you do to me?" The Knight closed his eyes trying to relax his tight muscles and let his body recuperate from the stress.

"And I thought Jedi were supposed to be clever," the scientist sighed and mumbled under her breath. Nobis ignored her then left to pilot the ship to their new destination. Jenna continued to mock their prisoner, "My dear Obi-Wan, do you remember nothing? What have I dedicated most of my life to researching?"

His mind quickly recalled the purpose that lead to holding his Master and other Force-Sensitive beings captive; experimentation. She had been trying to learn how the Force worked and how beings tapped into it. Suddenly, the horror of what she was implying hit him and his eyes popped open. Her malicious grin only added to the possible terror he faced. "You have discovered how to use the Force?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. "I realized my research was flawed. I was trying to grasp the intangible. Until, I recalled that a way to test for Force sensitivity was by conducting a midichlorian count."

Obi-Wan found it ironic that it took the scientist so long to finally grasp what his Master had tried telling her almost 15 years ago. "I'm impressed, Master Qui-Gon didn't think you would ever grasp the concept."

"That man was a fool." The scientist flung her hands up in disgust. She began pacing as her agitation grew. "He could have gone down in history if he would have helped me complete my experiments. With his help, I might have learned everything so much earlier. But no, like all Jedi, he couldn't see how the Universe would benefit from my research."

Tending to agree with his beloved teacher, Obi-Wan could not see how her search for power could benefit anyone but herself. It was that type of greed and corruption that lead the Jedi to guard against misuse early on in it's development. "You still know nothing. Granting someone the power of the Force would only bring the Universe ruin if they are not properly taught how to wield it."

"Again the righteous piety of the Jedi," Jenna hissed over her shoulder. Abruptly, she spun around glaring at the young Knight. "Why should _you_ be the only ones to wield its power? It should be obtainable to anyone."

Obi-Wan laughed at her weak accusations. "You're one to talk. Are you not the same person who let loose a plague onto a planet in order to steal their credits for a cure you already had prepared? What gives you the right to murder innocent children?" He countered her criticism step for step.

Caught up in her anger, she argued bitterly, "They pulled our funding. I was merely proving my point. Without our continual research there would be no one to find vaccines to the vast quantity of diseases that inflict people every minute."

He would not buy into her self-pity. "And that is how you justify the deaths of infants?"

Frustrated, she gave up trying to reason with him, "You simply do not understand."

"No, I don't and I am glad of it." Obi-Wan leaned back against the cool metal seat he had been strapped to. "The Jedi devote their lives to helping those in need. Our power is used solely for that purpose. Those with the knowledge of the Force and use it to gain position and intimidate, are our enemies. What you want with the Force and what you would do with it is for your benefit not the Universes'. I am thankful that you have not yet discovered its secrets."

Suddenly, her anger melted. The smug smirk returned as she glared at her captive. "I may not be able to control the Force but I do know how to imitate it in some sense."

Startled by this revelation, his head popped up. He pressed her for clarification, "Imitate? How?"

"Midichlorians are the key," she declared. "Without them you cannot access the Force. It's all a matter of getting them to respond to other stimulants besides the Force." 

"It's true they are an indication of Force sensitivity but a being with a high midichlorian count may not be able to utilize it as well as someone with a lower count. It's a matter of training."

Her tone full of condescending, "Let me put this in terms that even a Jedi could understand. Right now, for example, Force collars are primitive yet effective. They create an energy field around the subject and then fill the enclosed area with a specific frequency. This often causes painful reactions in the subject and the strong sense of being in a void. I had to decipher what was really happening to formulate and validate my theories. 

When I broke down exactly what Force collars do, I learned that the frequency would resonate so fiercely that the midichlorians themselves would vibrate violently. Hence the pain that most subjects feel. The higher the count the more vicious the reaction. That's when I realized that those molecules were the key and began focusing on how they reacted to various incitements. In my research, I have been able to identify specific reactions to specific stimulation. My device is different. It targets better and can cause many different reactions based upon what captors are looking for. As a result, I have created various control collars like the one you wear."

"Like the one you put on my Padawan." Stating his realization rather than asking a question. He remembered how his Apprentice did not even seem to notice when it had been clamped to his arm.

She confirmed, "Yes."

His thoughts scrambled to make sense of the bits of information she had fed him. "So your collar doesn't produce an energy field or utilize frequencies like its predecessors. And that's why the effects of being cut off from the Force didn't occur." He could see the look of surprise on her face, as he was able to compile the facts so quickly. But it was the feral look in her eyes that worried him.

"You are correct on most counts. I did not block the Force, I simply negated the midichlorian's reaction to its presence. Just as I am to you now. But I still can utilize frequencies within the collar to extract certain reactions if I so choose it." Jenna moved closer to Obi-Wan, straddling him, she sat on his lap. "I still have a few more tests I have to conduct. I hope you're up to the task."

"Do I have a choice?" Rhetorically, he asked knowing all too well what was in store for him. But he wanted to keep her talking, since she was in such a chatty mood. He felt there was much more that he needed to know about this new collar. "So, how far has your research progressed?"

"As I am sure you are still feeling some of the effects," she taunted, "I can turn your talents against you. By emitting certain frequencies or introducing certain 'chemicals' into your system via the collar, I can deceive your cells into believing something that isn't there. Like fire. And cold. And pure pain. All without having to physically inflict them."

Teasingly, he remarked, "Doesn't that take all the fun out of torture?" He had been through torture often enough in his lifetime. Some would argue that he had seen more than his fair share of it. But it disturbed him to think that there were even more diabolically devices out there such as her collar.

"Who said it all had to be torture? Don't you know that pain is very close to pleasure?" A finger traced his jawline, as she met his sarcasm with her own. "Oh, I forgot, Jedi don't know love. Maybe I should teach you. But they are no strangers to pain, are they?" Her words were a twisted form of humour.

"Miss Arbor," Obi-Wan looked directly into her clear blue eyes then allowed his own dry humour to take over, "you are at least twice my age and I have never found you attractive."

Quickly rising from her seat, she hissed and tapped something on her wrist. Instantly, his body flared with agony. Through the torment he heard her ranting, "Don't forget who is in charge. You had your chance. I offered you a way to die happily. Now you will die knowing pain." Obviously, the scientist could not handle mock insults well, not like the Knight would have ever entertained such thoughts.

Slowly, the sudden flares faded away, allowing Obi-Wan to think again. A little out of breath from the torment, he remarked, "That was more of what I expected from a heartless criminal. You have orchestrated plans causing the pain and deaths of thousands of innocent lives. To what end, just to get revenge on me?" The Jedi prodded at her hurt ego.

"I may be vengeful but I'm not completely without foresight. Once my revenge is complete, I will need to rebuild, to reestablish my laboratory. And to do that I will need credits." She explained willingly.

He finally had a path leading to the heart of the matter. Obi-Wan was a little disappointed with such a petty response. "So this is about money."

"This is about satisfaction," Jenna barked. She took a moment to recompose herself, "It is true, I want you to suffer. And believe me, you will know the true meaning of suffering when I am done. But I also want what I have always deserved. Wealth and Power. Once my experiments have been completed and this prototype has been perfected, I will have revenge _and_ money."

Afraid of the answer, Obi-Wan forced himself to ask, "And how will you accomplish that?"

Jenna smiled that wicked smirk and a twinkle lit her clear eyes, "The Jedi have many enemies." With that Zan Arbor turned to leave, just before completely vanishing she touched the small control unit on her arm. No warning could have prevented Obi-Wan from gasping. The swell of pain swiftly overshadowed the dwindling embers of fire that still coursed through him. For some time he tried to fight, to fend it off, but it was too much for one man to withstand. Soon, he succumbed to the agony and slipped off into blessed darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are a fanfic author's life's bread! If you have a moment drop a quick message to keep me encouraged. ;) Thanks again for reading! Toodles! :D


	20. Chapter 20

K-Rock – I hope the concert was good. I think I'll skip on the candy corn stuff, not to fond of candy now that I'm getting older, which is kinda a bum. I really liked it. Anyway, good luck with those patience exercises, I know I'm still not a Master at it yet. I'm glad you liked that Chappie. Originally, it was like just over a page and I felt it was shortchanged. Took me a while but I was able to re-work it with much better results. Sorry if this one isn't as good or as fluid. I was trying to touch it up while I was falling asleep, but really wanted to post it before I went to bed. So please forgive me. As for the Chappies to the end? Hmmm, maybe _8_? But we'll see. Thanks again! :D

Well, folks, I don't think this chap is too good but I really wanted to post it anyway. So sorry in advance if it's not up to snuff. Thanks again for reading! :D

--------------------------------------------------------

__

Read? Why couldn't she just elaborate instead of shoo me away? It's a good thing for her that the approach alert sounded or I would have forced the issue. Anakin mentally mumbled as he worked the controls. Currently, they were entering Coruscant's atmosphere and he was anxious to begin searching for his Master. He had already contacted Bant and she verified that there would be a team waiting for them. 

Now, all he had to do was wait. But then what? He didn't want to sit around, he liked being active. And the only advice MysAri could give him was to read? He let out another soft groan. At this point, however, he had no other direction to go, so he would have to see what she meant exactly. Thinking it through, he realized she might be able to point him in the right direction at least. After all, she was able to read him so easily, perhaps she would be able to find his Master the same way. The need to begin ate away at his patience and he spurred the vehicle on. 

Within moments the Temple spires were in site. Innate piloting skills brought them into the landing bay swiftly and smoothly. Outside he could see a few healers waiting along with a very worried Bant. There was no question as to why. He had told her the truth, hiding nothing. Master Obi-Wan was left behind, Master MysAri was cured but still not well, and there was no telling what would happen next. As soon as the craft touched down and the hatch was opened the healers rushed inside. Anakin showed them to the cabin and they quickly transferred her to a gurney. Still a little lost for guidance, Anakin followed along. Bant came to walk beside him. 

"Don't worry Anakin, we will find Obi-Wan." She tried her best to offer her sympathies but it was difficult to convey when she had her own doubts. Realizing that she wasn't much help in that matter, she moved closer to MysAri. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically exhausted, but it's my heart that aches the most," the softly spoken reply came. Bant reached out to hold the Knight's hand. She understood completely how she felt. In a strange way each of them loved Obi-Wan and he them in return, albeit in slightly different ways. Still their relationship to that remarkable young man created a type of sisterly bond between them. Bant tightened her grip briefly before letting it go. They had arrived at the Ward and there wasn't much space to allow her to remain. 

When they were finally situated in a room, Bant began her preliminary examination, "Anakin mentioned that Jenna Zan Arbor was able to cure you. I'm guess this was one of her created illnesses. Do you happen to know how it works?" The Healer asked her patient.

MysAri shook her head as best she could, a remorseful expression on her face. "No, she had added a sleeping agent to the cure as well. I was out before I knew it."

"She said something about replacing the catalysts," Anakin chimed in. He wanted to be useful since he could not think of anything else to do. If information was all he had to offer then he would supply it readily.

Bant smiled at him and inquired, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yes," he nodded, "that they would never be removed from her, but they should not effect her any longer. That the progression has been stopped but the cure would not reverse the damage." The Padawan repeated what he could remember. He hadn't realized how much he had been listening despite his annoyance at their situation.

"Thank you Anakin," Bant said, "that information will help me greatly."

Anakin also remembered how anger he was with his Master for getting them into the situation in the first place. And how much he missed the older Jedi now that he was gone. He could really use his guidance right now; but then again, he wouldn't need that guidance if they were all together again. Still he felt her praise was unmerited. Dropping his gaze, he muttered, "It was Master Obi-Wan who found it out. I was just there to hear it."

"It doesn't matter how you got the information, just that you have it." Checking come monitors that had just been setup, she turned back to smile at the youth. He seemed to appreciate the encouragement and returned the gesture. When she finished checking a few more readings, Bant turned back to MysAri. "I will need a blood sample. I need to see how this cure works in order to determine the proper procedure to make you well again. This shouldn't take too long."

"Do whatever you must but hurry," MysAri urged. Bant quickly came over and rolled up her sleeve extracting a few drops of life's liquid. Once the Healer had what she was looking for, she left. Carefully, Mys reached over to pull down her sleeve but stopped.

Anakin had stepped up to the side of her bed, staring at the arm. His tentative voice was full of curiosity, "Master MysAri may I ask you a question?" Previously he had been anxiously awaiting his instructions and for the search to begin, but now he was reminded of something he had been meaning to ask almost since the beginning of this mission. 

MysAri replied, "Of course."

"I always thought Jedi healing techniques and bacta prevented most wounds from leaving scars." She nodded. Anakin continued, "Then why do you have a scar that looks like it could have been healed completely?"

Sighing, she glanced at it before answering, "It is a reminder." Pausing, MysAri pondered on how much detail she should go into. Determining that specifics weren't important she took another deep breath before relaying the ordeal. "Do you remember our conversation about why you wanted to become a Jedi?"

"Yes, but how is that relevant?" The Padawan stood once again perplexed by the conversation.

"I told you that revenge should never be a Jedi's motivation. It is a Fool's errand," her voice calm yet remorseful. In an even more subdued tone, she added, "And I was once that fool. It seems like ages ago, in truth I was not much older than you are now, when _I_ sought Revenge."

Anakin's jaw dropped in bewilderment. He was stunned at the admission, not believing it possible for her, or any of the devoted Jedi he bumped into daily, to be capable of such an emotion. He often felt that emotions, any emotion, should be natural and permitted but he never dreamed that the perfection they always preached could ever be flawed by something so simple. "You? Why?"

"Before I was ever chosen as a Padawan, even before I ever met your Master, I had befriended a delinquent youth. We immediately became good friends that lasted for years. Over some time we even managed to get him away from the crime syndicate he worked for. But we were foolish to believe that he could leave so easily. They let us think we were safe and free from all that evil, years had gone by and we had no idea how patient they could be. When they were all but a memory they found a way to pull him back in." She hesitated a moment when her eyes moistened at the recollection.

"In the end, they killed him. I could do nothing to stop it from happening. My heart cried out at the injustice and I decide then that I wanted those responsible to pay for what they did. They found that _I_ could be patient too. I was too young when…," she swallowed hard before continuing, "my friend was murdered for me to do anything. I had to wait but that didn't stop me from planning. In my spare time I researched and hunted for every clue I could get my hands on. I finally got my break about a year after his death and I took it. After some debate I convinced my Master to let me go. She tried her best to show me what I was doing but I didn't want to listen. Still, she let me go under the stipulation that she come along. And Force knows how, even convinced the Council to support our self made mission. 

"At first, everything was going smoothly. But too much time was passing between reports and it was taking too long for me to fully infiltrate the group. The Council started to worry and decided to send in a second team. I was so close, _so close _to victory when they were discovered. It wasn't their fault but it was unfortunate. One of our support team was caught and that foul beast of a Crimelord invited me to watch the interrogation. I wanted my revenge so badly and to reveal myself would destroy everything I had worked so hard to obtain. I tried to be strong, tried to pretend that I didn't care, but I couldn't. My heart was divided. My goal had been to avenge my friend, yet I couldn't allow the senseless torture to occur." The memories were coming faster and revived the turmoil and pain within them. MysAri's voice quivered slightly and there was something in her eyes that Anakin recognized. It was the same look she had whenever she spoke about his Master and the pain he's endured. Realizing what his subconscious was able to pick up, Anakin knew who had been caught. Yet again, he was surprised by their jaded past and how much they had been through. Pulled from his reverie, she continued.

"That's when I realized that vengeance begets nothing but a vicious cycle of further vengeance. And to blindly fall into that trap would not honour my friend's memory. And worse, I almost lost everything I held dear in the process. When I finally came to my senses I had to stop what has happening. The Crimelord was furious and lunged for his captive. I stepped in between them. The vibroblade sliced all the way through my arm. Shortly thereafter, our Masters came and helped rescue us." Once again MysAri paused to let her tale sink in. When it appeared he accepted it, she added while touching the blemish, "I have kept it as a reminder that revenge is never the answer. That is why I tell you to guard against it. And remember that no matter how much you believe, it can never satisfy."

Anakin had listened to it all, as remarkable as the story was, he still marveled at what it meant. Lost in thought, he responded a bit absently, "I will do my best."

"Do your best and then double it. I would expect nothing less of a Padawan." MysAri watched the youth for a moment. She had made a promise to his Master that she would watch over him and she intended to fulfill that vow. "Obi-Wan has left you in my care until his return. Since my current condition denies us physical activities, I can hopefully bestow a little wisdom onto you." For the first time in a long while, she smiled playfully at the youth, lightening the mood dramatically. "No matter how difficult that may be."

The Apprentice rolled his eyes and thought, _Yet another wonderful Jedi lesson. Do they ever quit?_ Aloud, he said, "Thank you Master MysAri, I can't wait."

"Perhaps we should begin by working on that sarcasm, imp." Anakin was about to reply when the door opened. Immediately, the mood sobered again as Bant strode in. The serious expression on the chief Healer's face told them that there might be a delay in their plans. MysAri quickly cut to the chase, "What is it Bant?"

The Calamarian came to stand next to the Knight before answering, "I have completed my tests. In order to correct the damage, we are going to have to generate new cells to replace the damaged ones."

"And how long will that take?"

"To do this properly we would have to gradually introduce them back into your body. Checking for rejection and regeneration. It will take a number of sessions, 4 maybe 5." 

Getting annoyed at the evasion, but trying to stifle the emotion quickly, MysAri asked again, "How long?"

Knowing the answer was not what they wanted, to hear right now, Bant sighed. "Each session will take about 5 hours. And we will have to allow at bare minimum 12 hours in between sessions. And that's if we rush it. I would prefer to wait 18 hours between them."

Anakin's heart sank, _Three days? Maybe more?_ He didn't want to wait that long. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one.

"That's not good enough." MysAri sank back against the bed, staring blankly ahead of her. She could not accept this therapy, too much was at stake.

Bant slipped into her tough Healer's mode to persuade the Knight, "I don't care if it's good enough for you or not. Nothing like this has ever been done before. We must be cautious. If we move too fast we could cause more damage. If we move too slowly a full recovery might not be possible. No, this is the proper procedure from what I can figure and that's all there is to it." 

"I can't wait that long. _He_ can't wait that long." 

The healer knew exactly whom she was referring to, but she also had a patient here to consider. If there was nothing she could do to help the other, than she would focus all her attention on those she could help. "Now listen, Mys, I'm going to be honest with you. Based upon everything I have, we only have a small window to begin this process. Once it's started that window to keep going gets smaller and smaller. If you do not continue with the treatment after 24 hours you will never fully be healed from this. You will live with pain and stiffness for the rest of your life."

MysAri had listened to her friend, but only one goal was set in her mind and there would be no cost great enough to keep her from fulfilling it. After a moment of tense silence, MysAri took a deep breath. She garnered what strength she had and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. After having just been cured from a debilitating disease, one that even denied her the ability to speak, to move at all was a feat. And yet she managed to sit up; to look the Healer in the eye. "You have 8 hours to do everything you can. After that Anakin and I will leave to seek out his lost Master."

"Have you been listening? If you leave before complete treatment I cannot guarantee a full recovery." Bant took a step forward, she needed to get her point across but hoped she could show the Knight how vital this course of treatment was. She could no longer avoid the blunt truth and decided it might be the only thing to deter the woman's refusal. "Mys, If you leave before I can treat you fully, your life as a Jedi could be over."

------------------------------------------------------

Hope it wasn't too bad, but it you liked or if you have some ideas to make it better, let me know. I appreciate all thoughts! Catch y'all later! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

K-Rock – Well, I'm doing it again, I'm touching it up as I'm falling asleep. I hope this doesn't turn into a habit. ;) Anyways, I'm glad you had a good time. Things have been rocky in my life as of late, but I'll make it through. I can't say I totally miss High School. In most ways, I'm glad to be rid of it, but I also miss the innocence of youth I had. I was a shielded child, no private school or anything, just naive. All I can tell you, is try not to rush to grow up. Most of our lives, we fight to be taken seriously and we think that growing up is the key. And when we are finally burdened with responsibility, we can only wish for the freedoms of youth we enjoyed. Hmm, I think it's really late, personally philosophy is starting to emerge. I think I'll just post now, and you keep at those patience exercises. Although, I'm probably not the best role model for that either. OH well. Talk to you later, and enjoy!! :D

Lathanna – Well, I'm glad you like it so far. This has been an interesting journey for me so far. I hope it stays interesting for you too. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!! :D

Howdy peeps, another chappie for you. I hope you like it. Once again I was editing while falling asleep so please forgive any grammatical or other errors. Thanks and Have fun!!!

--------------------------------------------------

"My welfare is of little consequence to me. There is only one thing in my life that can grant me any reprieve, any hope of happiness; Obi-Wan Kenobi's survival." MysAri was undisturbed by the blatant truth placed before her. She had one goal in life and she would see it through no matter what.

Tears rimmed the silver eyes from both frustration and admiration. She knew that MysAri had deep feelings for her friend, but she never dreamed that she harboured this much devotion. More expecting such a response coming from Obi-Wan, Bant was taken aback by Mys' conviction. Still she had one last chance to try and stop this. By appealing to that love and convincing it that others care just as much for her, namely the Knight she now sought to reclaim. "But that search could last days, months, who knows how long. And if," MysAri gave her a hard stare and Bant quickly rephrased her statement, "_when_ you find him, he will want to know that you are well. Do you want his sacrifice to be in vain?"

"I did not want his sacrifice at all. But since I had no means of stopping it, I will find a way to get him back. He will just have to accept my decision."

Torn between duty and the desire to follow such passion, Bant vented, "You two would be perfectly suited for each other. You are the only person I know who can match his stubbornness credit for credit." Sighing, the Healer relented to the Knight's will, "I know I can't stop you from being doing this so I'll do the best I can to get you ready." 

Visibly relaxing now that the battle was won, MysAri offered, "Thank you." But the healer only waved off her submission. She began checking the notes on her datapad to best accommodate MysAri's demand, when the Knight spoke again. This time, her tone noticeably calmer and grateful, "And Bant, you are always welcome to come with us." The recovering Jedi knew how much the Calamarian cared for their lost friend. Since she had already pushed the healer this far from her best interests, this was the only thing she could extend to amend those actions.

Glancing up from her pad, Bant smirked, "Be careful, I just may take you up on that. Try and relax, I'll go get things ready." Abruptly, the Head Healer left to complete her task, leaving MysAri and Anakin alone.

"Anakin, come here." MysAri slowly lowered herself back onto the medcouch. Anakin had watched the exchange dumbfounded but was happy for the strength in her conviction to find his Master. He knew now that with her help they would find him. "It is time to begin. Do you remember what I told you on the ship?"

He nodded, "You want me to read." His tone was a mix of annoyance and apprehension. 

Nodding, she instructed, "This is what I want you to do. Get the mission reports regarding Zan Arbor from the Archives. They would more than likely be under Master Qui-Gon's name. We need to know everything about what happened back then. I want you to read them and then re-read them again. Memorize every word if possible. Even the smallest clue could lead us. Will you do this for me?"

For the first time, Anakin met MysAri's eyes. In the dark green depths he could see so many things; love, respect, conviction, honesty, trust. And he realized that he might have misjudged her earlier. Previously, everything he had done was either for his Master or himself. But this time his response was sincere, "Yes Master, I will do this for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it very much, Anakin."

"Rest Master, and I will have everything ready for you by the time we leave." Anakin watched as the Knight relaxed back into the medcouch and slipped into a healing trance. After a moment longer, he left to pull the documents requested and start his task. As he walked toward the Archives, he realized that she had entrusted him with a difficult task. He was not merely pulling records for his Master to review but he would have to review them all himself. And if at all possible understand it and memorize it. He would be their resource when they are out searching. Even if he doesn't see all the clues what he relays may be the answer they are looking for. It was a huge responsibility and he would not let them down. More than just his pride was at stake here. 

Anakin continued through the corridors determining what their obstacles would be. Number one, obviously, would be finding them. But once they did track them down, they would have to face two conniving women. Could an Apprentice and a not fully recuperated Knight defeat them? They would most likely find out one way or another. Above all the others though, their first and most formidable would be Time. With every heartbeat, more and more of it would slip through their fingers. Suddenly, Anakin felt that it was running away from them way too quickly and hastened his pace. He only had so much time before they would leave and he would not do so unprepared. Swiftly, he turned the corner and made his way into the Archives.

*****

Oblivion can be so inviting at times, offering a world of peace and silence. When your waking moments are constantly filled with pain, eternal darkness looks better and better. That's how Obi-Wan Kenobi felt at this point in time. If it were so easy to let go and slip off into the night, he probably would have already. Unfortunately the torment that plagued him was mostly psychological. There was no physical pain, no gaping wound to slowly drain his life away, only the constant agony reminding him that he still lived. And to what purpose he wondered? A pawn to a mad woman who sought to destroy all he loved and cared about. Everything he had dedicated his life too. No longer was his submission to save a friend at stake, but the whole of the Jedi Order once again hung in the balance. 

If all of Zan Arbor's plans made it to completion, others could and more than likely would suffer the same fate as himself. Trapped by their gifts, caught between life and the Force. Drifting on an endless ocean of pain. Despite his own desires to end the pain and simply cease to be, he must continue to fight, to tread water. For no other reason than to warn the others of the possible doom they face. Doggedly, he forced his consciousness up through the tidal waves of torture and into the realm of awareness. He blinked several times before his eyes could focus. 

Slowly, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was not surprised to find he was alone in a small room. It was dark and he could no longer hear the hum of motors, which meant he was no longer on the ship. He could only guess that they were at a hideout. He hoped there was some way that someone would find him. If not, he would have to find a way to beat the collar, Zan Arbor and Nobis and escape back to Coruscant. _That doesn't sound too difficult._ He realized that he was either getting used to the pain or it was not as intense as before since his dry sense of humour returned. 

Gingerly, Obi-Wan made his way toward a wall to lean against. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he let his head fall back. In the darkness, he was lost to time. Suddenly, he felt like a first year Padawan. His mind called out over a bond long since dormant, _Master, where are you?_ It had been a while since the last time he called out to Qui-Gon so desperately. But he knew that there would be no answer. That this time, a frantic Jedi Knight would not be coming to rescue him. It was then that it hit him how much his Master did truly love him. 

During his Padawanship, trouble always managed to find him, even on the simplest of missions. Despite a rocky beginning, despite repeated betrayal in those first years, there was nothing that could deter Qui-Gon Jinn from finding his Padawan when the need arose. From the instant danger reared its ugly head, the Jedi Knight would move mountains if he had to. His Apprentice's well being was always the man's top priority. No, he didn't show affection physically and praise was rarely extended, but that's not how he worked. Obi-Wan tried so hard to understand this. But he so desperately wanted the man's acceptance and approval. Blinded by his own concept of expression, he could never see how deeply his Master cared for him until now. 

He had unwittingly relied on the man to save him whenever he was in trouble. Counted on the Knight to be in that chair next to his bed every minute when he was at the healers. Expected the Jedi to baby him when he was released from the healers but deny enjoying every minute of it. Defend him when anyone opposed or denounced him. Which is probably why that last meeting with the Council was so hard to take. Yes, it was a betrayal in one sense, but it was not against him personally. But the blinding pain of dismissal had stung so fiercely he believed it was his own failings that caused Qui-Gon to say what he said. However, it was not him or his failings, it was the Council's lack of judgement that caused the Knight to forfeit his Apprentice for another. 

__

Oh, Master, if only you had lived. There was so much he wanted to add. Yet, it was too late for such musings. His Master was gone. He had been willed an Apprentice of his own. He had transitioned instantly from Padawan to Knight to Master of a Padawan in the blink of an eye. And where did all that get him? Nowhere. Except, maybe to a place where he could finally accept who he was. He knew his Master had loved him, but there had been doubts. Now there were no questions in how his Master felt. He could only hope that his own apprentice would feel the same one-day about him. Obi-Wan did not feel that he was ready to take on a Padawan, but his Master believed in him. How can he disappoint his father?

__

And what a bang up job I am doing. He thought wryly. _I relinquished custody over him to another Knight who I don't even know will recover._ He smacked his head lightly against the wall in frustration. His thoughts jumbled together with the past and present, which caused him to laugh softly. Finding it utterly ironic that history repeats itself so thoroughly. If he knew Anakin at all, he knew exactly what the boy would be doing. Pacing the Healer's Ward trying to figure out what to do next. He hoped that MysAri would be able to guide him, in a sense be Anakin's Tahl and Astri. Both remarkable women had used their strengths to help him track down Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan was an apprentice. But they had more clues back then as to where Arbor was hiding. Would Anakin be able to find him now? The alternative was too frightening to consider. 

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he had been reminiscing, but immediately stopped when light flooded his prison. Instinctively, a hand shot up to protect his eyes from the onslaught. Ever so slowly, his vision began to focus. Looking at the doorway he could see Ona Nobis waiting silently for him. At first he wasn't entirely sure what she wanted, but after a moment, she took a step back and turned. Clearly, she indicated for him to exit the small room. Cautiously, he rose to his feet and walked out. The bounty hunter followed closely behind. 

Together the pair walked through a number of halls to stop in front of a double door. Ona keyed open the entrance and motioned for him to get in. Obliging her, he was surprised to find himself in a workout room. At least that is what he assumed it was with obstacles and various platforms spread out about the large room. Now he was completely confused. Glancing back at his captor he gave her a questioning glance. In return, her piercing glare flicked up toward one of the walls. There he found an observation window overlooking the room. Glancing back at his captor, he inquired, "What is this?"

A twitch of her lips startled him, forming a feral grin. Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down. In a commanding tone, she announced, "A Rematch."

------------------------------------------------------

Well, I would beg for reviews, but that isn't getting me anywhere. So I'll just leave that up to you guys. I'm going to work on the next chappie when I wake up again. See ya!

*whispers really softly* review please. :8} THANK YOU! :D


	22. Chapter 22

K-rock – I don't know if the fight will be that great. But thanks for the encouragement. LOL, I always, _ALWAYS_ hated research projects in school. In fact, I didn't do most of them. I still don't know how I graduated, but I have a diploma so it doesn't matter what they say! :p I have only recently found the use of research, and oddly enough it's for these stories. I have read through various SW reference books and the JA books to make sure I didn't screw up completely. I also have a Crossover in the works with Farscape, which I have been attempting to do some research on how wormholes work in that series. And making sure that everything merges in a way that's believable yet theoretically correct. Well, let's give up on the philosophy, but I do want you to keep up with those Patience Meditations. Or will I just have to stop posting for a while. Hmmm? Well, enough babble for now, on with the post! :D

Yes folks, it's another post. And I would like to make a quick mention, about the end of this and beginning of the next post. I would like to thank Namco/Soul Calibur II especially the characters of Ivy and Kilik. I hope that the result of their examples make you experience more enjoyable. ;) Thanks!!

------------------------------------------------------

Something roused her from the healing trance. It nudged her consciousness, prodding her to wake. At first it felt almost like a tickle, so she just ignored it. But as it grew more incessant she was forced to heed its call. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was alone. A little muddled, MysAri searched to determine the source of the nudge but came up empty handed. Deciding that that was secondary to her purpose right now, she pushed her questions aside and began assessing her body. Methodically, she stretched each muscle in turn. 

To her amazement, she felt a hundred times better than she had over the past few days. Next, she took in a lungfull of air, expanding her ribcage. Happy that she was able to breathe deeply again, Mys ignored the residual stiffness and discomfort. _Well, I may as well go for broke._ Throwing the cover off, she gingerly sat up and swung her legs around. Cautiously, she slid off the medcouch, holding the edge tightly as her legs began to buckle. Immediately, she willed herself not to fall. _No, I have to do this. I cannot give up._ Slowly, her legs began to support her weight, something they had not done for some time. 

As she stood, she could feel strength returning to her recently dormant muscles. After some long minutes and encouraged by her feat, MysAri took her first step. The leg remained sturdy and soon she was walking around the bed. She had completed a number of rounds when the door finally opened. MysAri already expected the reproach, "What do you think you're doing?" The Master Healer chastised her actions.

"If I intend to go on a rescue, I need to make sure I'm capable of such a plan. I told you already, I'll be leaving soon." 

"I know what you told me. I just don't want you to over exert yourself yet." Bant moved to check a few readouts while she spoke.

"I don't have time to be timid." Silence fell between them, the curt response reminded them that time grew ever shorter. MysAri glanced at the Healer when she felt her bristle at the remark. Taking a deep breath, she realized that her tension was getting the better of her still. And that Bant was just as worried as she was about Obi-Wan. Clearing her throat, she offered, "I'm sorry, Bant. It's just I keep getting the nagging feeling that time's against us. And that if we don't react soon, it won't just be one Jedi lost."

The Calamarian watched her friend for a long moment before moving to place a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I've had similar feelings. That's why I've been working so hard to get you ready."

"I appreciate it, honestly," MysAri tried to send her thanks over the Force as well as with her words. She truly meant it, without Bant's help, she didn't stand a chance in getting Obi-Wan back. She began her exercises of walking around the bed. Curious as to how far they had gotten in her treatment, she asked, "What were you able to accomplish?"

Bant had been observing the woman's movements, noting that they were becoming more fluid as she walked. "I've given you two treatments thus far, four hours apart," she replied, checking the readouts again, "I haven't seen any signs of rejection, but since these are so rushed it's possible they may not be showing any yet."

"Well, I feel better already. Some residual aches, but they shouldn't be too bad. Thanks for everything." MysAri went to a small wardrobe in a corner to retrieve her clothes. "Now, where is Anakin? I think we should get going."

Entering in her observations on the datapad, the Mon Calamarian explained, "He had been reading in the waiting room but I told him to prepare the ship. Gave him some extra supplies to pack in the infirmary for me. I wanted to make sure we had an adequate med facility as well as stealth and maneuverability."

"You secured a ship? Thanks…. _We?_" The Knight was in the midst of expressing her gratitude when she comprehended the subtle implication. 

Bant grinned, "I warned you that I might accept that offer. Besides, you still need to be monitored and treated if possible. And," she swallowed hard. Averting her eyes to her datapad, Bant focused on her duties to lessen her fears, "with the kind of history Obi's had, there's a good chance he'll need me."

That was all that needed to be said to convey their worries. Another tremble in the Force rippled through the room. It was a hard reality they faced, MysAri's jaded eyes stared hard at Bant. Carefully, she reached out to touch the healer's shoulder, forcing Bant to face her. "Obi-Wan Kenobi _will_ survive. He must." 

It was spoken with such a certainty that even Bant felt there was no room to argue the fact, despite her feelings. Instead, she simply nodded. She watched as the Knight turned and headed into the 'fresher to change. Not fully comprehending why, Bant suddenly believed Mys' words wholeheartedly. The shadow, she had not even known was there, seemed to lift slightly in the encompassing power. That is when she saw that it was not just MysAri's hopes, but the Force that demanded he live. Waiting for the Knight to reemerge, she felt a renewed sense of purpose while preparing to leave.

*

"Rematch? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, not to brag or anything, but I did defeat you a couple of times when I was only a kid. _And_ I have also beaten a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan tried to dissuade her, but he could not hide the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Yet again his wonderful sense of humour reared its head, and he wondered how it would get him in trouble this time. 

Ona's eyes narrowed to dagger points, speaking death and pain. Yet it was a loud booming voice over a sound system the responded to his mockery, "Then this should be quite a show." Obi-Wan glanced up at the Observation Panels now knowing who sat behind them. Jenna Zan Arbor continued, "Making her angry will only enhance the results."

"Results?" Obi-Wan called aloud.

"Yes, I told you before, I still have a few more experiments to conduct to perfect my collar. I just needed a _willing_ participant. And I needed to have the Force in action to get the final statistics. Unfortunately, if you are anything like that stupid Master of yours, I know you would not willingly use the Force unless provoked by other means. Nobis had always wanted to fight you again, so I had this constructed to fulfil both needs. Do you like it?"

"Does it matter?" He countered in clipped tones. Her reference about his beloved Master irked him considerably, and he made no attempt to conceal it. When he got no response, he inquired further, "So what kind of experiments are they?"

"Now, now, since when do the womprats get told what is being done to them?" the scientist jeered.

Realizing he was getting no where fast, Obi-Wan glanced over to address his opponent, "I hope you don't expect me to fight barehanded. Last time we tangled, I had my lightsaber."

Jenna answered his unspoken question, "Your lightsaber is too powerful and we don't want you escaping." 

"Then how do you expect me to fight?"

"It has been arranged." Even over a speaker, that dark tone in Jenna's response could be heard. 

Obi-Wan turned back to the Bounty Hunter. She reached behind her, pulled out an object and tossed it at him. Instinctively, he caught the item then examined it. He held a sleek thin cylinder a single button protruding from its center. Extending his arm, he hit the button and a metallic shaft sprang from both ends. It was a simple weapon but better than nothing. Tapping the control again it collapsed back to its original form. Looking up he was surprised to find that he was now alone. Apparently, the Sorrusian thought their battle had begun. 

Scattered throughout the training room, foliage had been planted to provide cover. Obi-Wan as well as Nobis made great use of their environment. They had been in there for at least an hour and neither had found the other yet. Currently, Obi-Wan sat next to some shrubs and a boulder, waiting. _Now what?_ He wondered, still unsure of his predicament. His rival had not engaged him and the experiment was not clear. 

Starting to feel anxious, Obi-Wan sighed. He then decided to give in, at least in some way, to their wishes. The best way to get this battle over with was to confront Nobis and fight. Taking a number of calming breaths, the experienced Knight centered himself quickly. Stretching out tendrils through the Force to seek out his enemy. It took him some minutes but he was finally able to locate her in the vast room, surprisingly close by. Hoping to get this _test_ over with expeditiously, he crept from his hiding place to find her. 

He deftly moved through the brush to reach a place on a landing above his rival. Knowing she was below him, he peered through the branches hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He was not disappointed. There about fifteen meters away, tucked between two large boulders in the shade of some trees, Ona Nobis lay in wait. At the moment, believing he had the advantage, Obi-Wan formulated a plan. With the element of surprise, he had to hit hard and fast. But she had a clear view of her surroundings and he wasn't sure he could reach her before she spotted him. His best bet was to create a diversion to give him those extra precious moments he needed. Tapping into the comforting presence once more, he willed some branches of a shrub opposite him to move. Immediately, Ona turned toward the disturbance.

Reacting instinctively, Obi-Wan advanced in his window of opportunity. Leaping high into the air, he extended the shaft intending to land directly on top of his prey. But she had not been fooled. A second after he leapt, she sprung from her hole. He landed smoothly just short of his target, glancing over his shoulder at the Bounty Hunter. Nobis had rolled away coming up on bended knee only now she had a sword in her hand. Regarding the weapon for a moment, Obi-Wan was surprised not to see a whip flying towards him. Still, he welcomed the change, since he was more accustomed to dealing with sabers and blasters instead of whips during combat. She rose to her feet as he moved to face her. And there they remained, circling each other waiting for someone to strike. 

Slowly, they crept closer together yet neither truly advanced. Minutes passed, the ominous tension mounting to a point where it could snap. It was almost unbearable when one finally struck. Nobis swung down toward his head, which he blocked easily. Her moves were planned and calculated, but the Knight was not without skill of his own. Able to keep her from hitting her marks, her anger began to make her sloppy and demanding. She kept the attack up, pressing him back with her blows until their weapons locked. Using the rod, he pushed her back then shifted to the offensive. Spinning he came at her from the other side, but she was quick and brought her blade up to stop his attack. 

He swung twice more at each of her sides to no avail. He realized she was expecting a limited and direct attack. _I hope those lessens with Master S'nk work._ (Years ago, while he was still an apprentice he had taken a class for advanced Padawans regarding various weapons. Of all the choices available, Obi-Wan had preferred working with a Quarterstaff the best. He could only hope that that brief training would save him now.) Instead of striking at her, he planted one end of the rod into the ground and used it to shift from her front to her side. As soon as he was in position, he used the end closest to the ground to swing between her feet, knocking her toward the ground. But he didn't stop there, preventing her from falling completely, he lifted the tip and Nobis with it to swing her over his head. She landed in a heap, rolled, came up and growled. Obviously, she didn't appreciate his moves. 

Stretching out her free arm, she brought her blade up level with her gaze. They began circling again, poised for action. Her face creased into a snarl and the Force surged a warning. Expecting her to advance, he did not move properly to avoid the attack. He watched her curiously, knowing he was out of her reach. Suddenly, Nobis thrust her arm forward, but to his bewilderment she didn't move. Instead, the blade separated into sections held together by flexible metal roping. The divided sword flew through the air grazing his bicep then snapped back to its original form. He knew then that this fight would be a lot harder than he initially believed. Also that he still did not know what Arbor's experiment was. Stepping back, he fell into a defensive stance, he needed to think, to plan his moves or he might yet lose.

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. More to come!! :D And if you could please review. I don't consider myself a very good fight writer so if you have any comments or suggestions, I would greatly appreciate the advice!! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Okey-day peeps, I've got some really good news for you. I'm about a Chapter and a half away from completing my rough. And I promised to have this fic completed by Thanksgiving. Since there's 7 more chaps and only 5 days to Thanksgiving, guess what that means, double posts!! Well, I'm posting this chap now but who knows, could be more later on today. So keep an eye out and enjoy!! :D

K-rock – Well thanks for the advice. I know what you mean, sometimes I'm torn though. At one point I want all the juicy details and then on other points, I would have preferred to have let my imaginatio take it over. I'm sorry if it's not what you like generally, but I will try to find a happy medium at somepoint. ;) As for those meditations, well, I guess English papers can contribute. Unfortunately I don't know anything about AP English, since I was not very good at finishing regular English I doubt they even considered me for anything else. ;) It would figure that I enjoy writing so much now. Now go on and read the chap, I try not to get too mean to Obi. ]:)

rusho100 – Well, I hope the buildup to the end is certainly worth the wait. As far as describing the area, well, I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time. I kinda had this chap written for a while, just got caught up in other fandoms to finish it up. But as I said, since I promised to have it done by Thanksgiving, I had to kick in to gear and finish this up, so I didn't have too much to go back and really re-work it. But I will try and keep your suggestions in mind as I go into the final chapters. ;) Thanks again!! :D

oceanphi01 – Thanks, I hope the action keeps you captivated. There's still a lot to come! :D

Anway, on with the post!! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing down at the red stain that was spreading on his sleeve, Obi-Wan quickly thought. He knew his best strategy to beat his opponent was to know exactly what her weapon could do. And in order to find that out, he would have to provoke her. The pair moved back and forth searching for an opening. He decided that risks needed to be taken to get this battle going. Crouching, he lunged extending his arm and the staff as far as it could. She dodged the thrust by side stepping, then rolled forward and released her blade as she came back up. Instead of rising fully, she began twirling the links along the ground beneath her attempting to cut at his feet. Pulling back the staff, he pressed it into the ground once more and propelled himself up the length to avoid her spinning whipblade. Utilizing the momentum, he came back down with full force bringing the rod with him in a devastating blow. 

Nobis sprang back just in time to see the tip crash in to the dirt she vacated. The blade still loose she began to spin it in wide circles on either side of her. Advancing slowly toward her prey. Suddenly, she spun around, pulling the swirling metal with her and then shot it forward. But this time, its direction was not a straight line, rather angling down at the ground. It hit the dirt oddly, its energy barely fazed by the contact and then changed direction, coming up at him from the lower angle. A couple of the sections left thin red lines along his abdomen as he parried the alteration too late. Stumbling back, his back foot dug into the floor giving him a stable stance to start his next move. Ona's eyes sparked as she gazed at the lacerations her weapon created. Yanking back on the chain, the blade snapped back to its solid form, she waited. 

Jumping again, the Knight came at her from above. He took another swipe at her head in the midst of his descent. Instinctively, she ducked as the rod whooshed past her. Rising, she brought the sword with her, trying to uppercut him with the blade. The long metal cylinder spun to block the blow and he hopped back in precaution. He jabbed the staff at her feet but it was only a ruse as his leg came up to kick at her chest. Following through with he swing, Nobis twisted around, she caught a glimpse of the rod shooting at her unprotected feet but ignored it. Instead she thrust again straight ahead, her impudence scored the first true hit. The tip of her blade pierced his shoulder, and she reveled in her triumph. But it was short-lived as his outstretched foot collided with her chest, sending her backward and pulling the blade out. Unbalanced and in pain, Obi-Wan fell to the ground with a grunt. They both lay gasping, their eyes locked. 

A feral grin curled the Bounty Hunter's lips at her small victory. Wincing, he gingerly touched his wound. Obi-Wan marveled at this new weapon, it was unlike anything he had ever dealt with before. However, his determination to win, to survive this struggle, he would need to utilize all his skills. Until now, he refused to give himself up to the ever-present power that accentuated his life. Worried that if he dwelled in its power too long, he would only be serving Arbor's experiment. But now, he realized that he could not defeat this skilled woman and her strange sword unless he could properly predict her moves. He now had a better concept of what it could do, but that wouldn't be enough to win. Using the Force was the only way. Before he had only been tapping it when he needed to, but now he had to delve into it completely so that it could guide him. Opening himself up, he drew on its strength. His mind centered quickly and the pain subsided. He was ready to face her again. 

Carefully, he got to his feet. She mirrored his moves. Both held their weapons ready waiting for the onslaught to begin anew. It didn't take long, but this time the pace quickened. Their moves much more precise, efficient and effective. One struck, the other defended and they lost themselves to the dance. Obi-Wan was able to sense her moves before she made them, granting him the ability to react and counter prior to striking. 

For some time, they were evenly matched. But as the battle progressed, Obi-Wan started to notice a change in his mind. Now as he saw the moves and planned for them, he began to receive additional images and plans. At first he didn't know what they were, perhaps feedback of some kind. But as they continued to fight, he began to realize that they were Nobis' thoughts echoing in his mind. He did his best to filter them out but they soon began merging with his own. Not long after he determined the mix, he found he could not decipher his own from hers. His reactions to the conflict still waging slowed in his confusion. Gradually, more scrapes and cuts etched his body. And he could not clear his mind enough to correct the problem. 

Sadly, he closed his mind off to the reassuring presence, hoping that would at least get him back on even ground. Fear swelled in him when he discovered that he could no longer control his connection to the Force. It still flowed through him, bombarding his mind with images. Soon he found that it was no longer limited to the fight, but enhancing his senses. Not only was his mind calculating false battle sequences, he could hear her ragged breathing. The Bounty Hunter's heartbeat pounded his consciousness in an anti-rhythm to his own. The various scrapes transitioned from mere annoyances to agonizing wounds. And his aching shoulder cried out in bitter protest. His world expanded to infuse more into his already cluttered psyche. He could hear the locking and releasing mechanisms within the Sorrusian's whipblade. It went even further, allowing the thundering air cycling units to rumble through him as they switched on. 

Too much, it was too much for him to accept in. Crashing to his knees he no longer had the ability to concentrate on the competition. Currently, he had a hard enough struggle just to maintain any thought. His hands pressed into his head, trying to block out the chaos that resided there. Glancing up at his opponent, he saw the smug satisfied smirk on her face before it blurred then doubled. He cried out then fell onto his back. Forcing his lips to move, he managed to croak out, "What's - hap - happening - t-to me?" The question remained unanswered as he writhed on the ground. At last, his overloaded body breached its limit and beyond, blissful darkness claimed him.

*

MysAri gingerly made her way up the access ramp. She had walked the entire distance from the Healer's Ward to the landing bay. Feeling so much better in the room, she believed she could make it without any problems. But her muscles were tired from disuse and she soon came to realize that she was not yet in pique condition. Halfway there, she had to stop to relax a moment. Sighing, she was glad she finally made it. She was making her way toward the small bridge when Anakin came running up to greet her. "I'm glad to see you are well, Master. I have prepared everything I could think of. The Infirmary is stocked to Master Bant's specifications. I have a datapad loaded waiting for you in your room to read the reports as well. But I have taken the liberty to input the coordinates to the first possible destination we should search. I hope you don't mind."

"You have done exceedingly well, Ani. I thank you. Bant should be here any moment. Let's wait for her in the bridge while you tell me where we're going." MysAri smiled at the youth and all the hard work he had done to please her. In a way, she could see many of Obi-Wan's insecure characteristics reflected in the special child before her. She hoped that when his Master was returned, the Knight would be able to reassure the boy, to avoid the same mistakes Qui-Gon had made.

But the young man in question was oblivious to her thoughts, smiling at the praise he said, "Here, let me help you." Lifting his arm the Padawan escorted the Knight to the bridge. 

Once inside, she lowered herself into the co-pilot's seat while Anakin took the pilot's chair. Settled in for the moment, she regarded the Apprentice, "So, where are we heading?"

"I thought we should head to a planet called Simpla-12. Jenna Zan Arbor had a secret laboratory there where she held Master Qui-Gon for some time before Master Obi-Wan was able to rescue him. Actually, he tried to. He was able to get an antidote for Didi Oddo there but had to leave Qui-Gon due to complications. It also isn't too far out of the way so we should be able to get there quick and search for clues."

"Good work Ani. Now if Bant were only here, we could take off."

"And who said I wasn't," The Mon Calamarian eyed her two cohorts. 

MysAri grinned sheepishly up at her caregiver, "I'm sorry. I guess my senses are not up to par yet either." Concern passed through the silver gaze briefly, and Mys quickly added, "I'm sure it will get better as I re-acclimate myself."

Bant dismissed this for the moment, vowing to return to the subject at another time. Instead, she turned to Anakin, "Well, are we going or what?"

Anakin looked toward his acting Master, a sparkle in his eyes. MysAri grinned, adding, "You heard the lady, let's get outta here." She winked and a broad smile crossed his young features before turning to power everything up and get clearance for take off. 

Before long, they were on their way. Bant took MysAri to the makeshift infirmary for her to check the recovery progress. Disliking the prodding and fuss, MysAri soon excused herself. She left the dumbfounded Healer and headed to one of the small cabins of the craft. As soon as she was alone in her room, she fell back against the wall sighing. _I think I've finally figured out your aversion to the Healers. If they're stifling to me, with everything you've gone through, they're probably suffocating to you._ She spoke mentally to her lost friend, somehow it made the separation bearable. Laughing lightly, she recounted all the times she knew that he had visited the dreaded ward. _Oh, Tschüxani, where are you?_ Closing her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek.

Exhausted, she made her way to the sleepcouch and flopped onto it. She lay there for a while before deciding to get up. She found the datapad on the nightstand and to her surprise, her travelling mythical collection also rested there. _If nothing else, Ani, you're thorough._ Reaching for the pad, she accessed the downloaded files and began reading the reports. She was finishing up her second time through when Anakin sounded the alert that they were coming out of hyperspace. Quickly, she went to join her companions as they approached their destination. 

Bant was already there and Anakin was working the controls, easing them back into normal space. Collapsing into her seat, MysAri voiced the thought that was on all of their minds, "Let's hope can find a clue, at least." No one remarked on their mutual wish, remaining silent as they made their descent.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review? Possibly? I'll take whatever I can get. ;) Like I said, another post possibly later today. Thanks again for reading!! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Now, did I lie? Nope. ;) Here's that second post today. I hope you guys enjoy it! And as always, Thanks for reading!!! :D

K-Rock – I hope you liked? ]:) Ahh, the bitter sweet Obi-Torture! ]:) I'll try and make my way over to your original story soon, I hope. You reminded me that I have to work on mine as well. But I want to finish this first. And I have to get in the right mood to work on that. Anyway, about that Robin Hood story. I'm still working on it. For some reason, I was gung-ho in the beginning but have not been able to find inspiration since. I would definitely still like to do it, just need to find time and encouragement. If you have any ideas to offer, please let me know. It could be anything that could jump-start the writer's bug. ;) Thanks again, and enjoy this latest installment. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------

Somberly, the trio entered their ship. Their venture to Simpla-12 had not provided them anything in their search for Obi-Wan and his captors. In fact it left them with even less to go on. Sulking, the group sat in the bridge trying to figure out what to do next. "Well, that was a complete waste of time."

"It's alright Anakin. At least we know they aren't here." MysAri tried to remain optimistic despite her own frustrations. 

Counting on his hand, Anakin ran down the extremely short list, Coruscant and Simpla-12 while verbalizing his actions. "Great, so we can scratch two planets off the list. Now we only have - what? - One billion more to check."

"Anakin, please, this won't help us any. We need to think." MysAri did her best to keep the boy's temper in check. She thought she had succeeded when Bant decided to voice her annoyance.

"But Simpla was our best chance, where else can we go?"

Anakin continued her thought, "Who knows what hideouts Arbor had? Maybe we're looking in the wrong place. Perhaps we should try finding connections to Nobis instead. Master said she had a hideout on Sorrus. Why don't we try there next?"

While the others debated aloud, MysAri rummaged through her thoughts. They were missing something, she just couldn't place her finger on what it was. "No, I don't think we will find anything connected to the Bounty Hunter. She's out purely for revenge and nothing else. Even though Nobis might be involved, this is more Arbor's operation. She's the one with plans in the works. No, I believe the answer lies with Arbor."

"Then where else can we look?" Anakin stared up at his acting Master. Doing his best to keep a calm head, waited for her to give them some direction.

Silence enveloped them as MysAri worked through her musings. After some minutes passed, her emerald eyes lightened. "Maybe the question we should be asking is; _Where_ else could _she_ go?"

Perplexed the others questioned, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember what the Ledo's said, they bought that old lab cheap." The young couple they had just spoken to purchased the house when it went up for auction. They had been living there happily now for the past 15 years. They asked the couple if they knew anything about the building's history. The mentioned that it had been a lab of some sort but never really looked further into it. As far as they were concerned it was sold as an incredibly low price due to the work that would have to be done to return it to living standards. It was hard work, but it paid off for the Ledo's. An idea was beginning to form in MysAri's head. 

Bant recognized the intense contemplation, she had seen the look before when they were working on her cure. "What do you suggest, Mys?"

"Well, when most criminals are convicted their possessions are confiscated and often sold to repay some of the damage they caused. Perhaps some how she was able to purchase one of her labs back." She turned to a terminal behind her on the communications panel.

"What are you doing?" Bant asked as she stepped up behind her. Anakin followed suit, flanking the Knight.

"I'm contacting my Master." Quickly, she was able to patch a communication link with the Temple. In pale blue the visage of her feline Master appeared.

Instant recognition brought a smile to the Koyn's face, "Hello, my old Padawan. I hope you are well." There was something underling the elder Jedi's tone, having been her Padawan only MysAri picked up on the subtlety.

Glancing quickly at Bant, she turned back to her Master grinning, "I'm fine, Master. I can't explain too much right now, but I have a favour to ask of you."

Sounding more than happy to oblige, Uulia offered, "Anything, what can I do to help?"

"I need you to get me a list of all the properties Jenna Zan Arbor had confiscated upon her conviction and if possible, all the names of those who purchased them."

"Alright, but it will take me a few minutes to access the Republic files."

"We'll wait if you don't mind. This is very important." 

"One moment." And the communication was put on standby. No one moved as they waited. The tension slowly rising, reflecting their anticipations and hopes. About 5 minutes later the Koyn's image reappeared. "Alright, I'm uploading the information to you now. There's quite a bit. I trust you will be able to find what you are looking for without too much trouble." She paused and then added in a more comanding tone, "And Padawan, I want us to get together once your _mission_ is over. We need to readdress some issues, including protocol and procedure. I've been contacted by a certain Master who was rather concerned for your welfare, amongst other things." 

The Knight knew when she had been caught red handed for something she shouldn't be doing, so she rescinded, "Of course Master, upon my return, I will contact you again. And thank Master Yoda for indulging me." She always found it amazing that no matter how old one got, a Master could make them feel like an initiate again. 

"Good luck, Kitling. May the Force be with you." Master Uulia Uvontra Vylond knew her padawan would keep her word and wouldn't give it another thought until their meeting. 

MysAri on the other hand blushed at being called by her Master's nickname for her. She felt even younger than when she was reprimanded. Trying to keep up a semblance of dignity, she concluded, "And you, Master." Then the transmission ended. MysAri turned toward the Healer once more, with a curious look on her face. "I'm assuming you didn't tell the Council of our plans?"

"I _assumed_ you didn't want me to. You know they would never have cleared you for this mission, if we can even call it a mission. But I knew nothing would stop you, so I felt it best that we just sneak out before they noticed. Besides, I believe our best hope is the connection we all share with Obi-Wan and using it to find him." 

Nodding, MysAri accepted the Calamarian's reasoning. "You are correct on all counts, and I thank you for your discretion. Now let's hope this information will give us what we need." Turning back to the terminal, she began accessing the records her Master provided. 

Anakin had been fascinated by everything that transpired. But his attention was focused on the data that was being displayed and how it was obtained. He leaned in closer, looking over her shoulder. "These files are directly from the Republic's Judiciary system. How in the galaxy did your Master get her hands on them? And so fast?" A child-like wonder laced his tone.

MysAri smiled at his bewilderment. So easily she forgot that he had only met the Koyn Mindhealer on a couple of occasions. "She has authorization to access those systems." His small gasp made her chuckle. "My Master is well respected amongst the Jedi as well as many other groups outside the Order. Amongst those, the Republic's Judiciary Circles. Quite often her expertise is requested for criminal profiling and psychiatric evaluations. As a result, they have granted her permission to retrieve vital files to assist her with the cases she's involved in. Does that answer your question?"

Mouth still agape, Anakin said, "Yes, Master. But that doesn't mean I'm not amazed by it still." 

Satisfied for the moment, the trio hunted for a clue. After a few minutes, Mys leaned back in her chair sighing. "I can't believe it. Not only did she have personal properties all over the Galaxy, but she had hundreds more listed under Arbor Industries. This will take forever to sort through."

"Is there any way we can narrow the search?" Bant asked.

"I don't know how." They sat trying to find a way to weed through the extensive data.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Anakin tentatively spoke up, "Master, in the reports by Qui-Gon, there was frequent mention about her harbouring antidotes. Master Obi-Wan retrieved an antidote for Didi Odo from a small stash here on Simpla-12."

Still unsure where this train of thought was going, the Knight encouraged, "Yes, but most of her caches were confiscated and distributed as well."

"But someone as cunning as Jenna Zan Arbor might not reveal her entire inventory. Perhaps one of her warehouses had more hidden somewhere."

"Even if she did, there could be secret stores in any of her properties."

"But if I was Arbor, I would hide them in the place least likely to be searched. Someplace so obvious it would easily get looked over. Someplace big."

"I'm sure there are still plenty of places that could match that kind of description."

"Wait, Anakin may be right," Bant interjected, following this reasoning, "I remember Winna mentioning the clearing out of one of Arbor's Warehouses. We received many samples from there, so that we would be able to heal our people that contracted illnesses from their various missions. I asked her if they were able to distribute vaccines to everyone that needed them. She said yes, but she also mentioned that they thought they were going to find more that what they did. That there were some records listing out additional stores, but they couldn't find them."

Taking in the suggestions, MysAri decided, "So I'll input criteria to bring up all the warehouses and who might have bought them." The search didn't take long. Within minutes they had a considerably shortened list. She read off the first item, "Arbor Industries Laboratory and Warehouse." Selecting the property it brought up a detailed screen naming dimensions and various stats. She was about to go back to the main list when something caught her eye. "I don't believe it," she whispered.

"What? What did you find?" the other two asked in chorus. 

"I think we found our prime choice. This was her main Laboratory on her home planet of Balesco. It also had a Warehouse housing virtually every thing she ever created."

It matched what they were looking for, but Bant was still not convinced, "So why would that be our prime choice?"

A dark shadow passed through the Knight's gaze. There was obviously something more to this than the others thought. "Because, this property was purchased by one of her top scientists; Harenti." 

At first, both were baffled by her reasoning. Until Bant remembered her conversation with Obi-Wan when he had first learned of MysAri's illness. He mentioned a man named Harenti had introduced the contagion into MysAri 15 years ago. And he was working for Arbor at the time. The pieces started falling into place. "You mean…"

"Yes, Harenti bought this as soon as he was released. And he's always been loyal to Arbor. He doesn't even go to the 'fresher without her approval, which means Arbor wanted this property back for a reason. And I can bet what that reason is." 

Anakin had been listening intently as the women worked through the problem. But when they managed to find an answer, he quickly made preparations to follow through with their deduction. He sat in his seat and began prepping the ship. As the engines warmed up he punched in the coordinates to Balesco. 

The two Jedi women watched him in silence. No need to ask, since they already knew what he was doing, they were content to wait. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and they could feel the rightness of their decision in the Force. MysAri closed her eyes and stretched out with her mind, thinking of Obi-Wan. _We're coming for you, Tschüxani, hold on just a little longer._ She stood intending to re-take her position in the co-pilot's seat when a wave of dizziness swept over her. She reached for her head attempting to steady herself. Bant stood and came up behind her, seeing her moment of distress. "Are you alright?"

The Knight wanted to say she was fine, but she couldn't. Suddenly, a swell of power pierced her mind, rendering her unconscious instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So now that you've read it, tell me what you think. Thanks again! :D

More tomorrow!! :D :D :D 


	25. Chapter 25

Here's today's post. Have fun! :D

K-rock – Yeah, between Mys and Obi I don't know who's been knocked out the most or the longest! Lol. And that's ok. I know there have been plenty of times I've been distracted from my reading. And it takes all my strength not to bite the head off of whatever distracted me. ;) Um, yeah, Robin Hood, started yeah. *scratches head* Well, I did do some research and such. But I probably only have a paragraph or two written. And that was done almost a year ago. Heh. We'll just have to see if inspiration finally manages to show up! :D Thanks again!

Aut-of-Mandos – Thanks for reading!! Always glad to see a new face. :D As for the name Ona Nobis? Well, it's quite possible, but I didn't make it up. The character was originally conceived by Jude Watson who wrote the Jedi Apprentice books. It's just she made reference that Ona wanted revenge on Obi because of the wound he caused her. LOL, if I do have a kingdom, it's actually very small. And fits comfortably inside my head. ;) Cliffies? Never heard 'bout no cliffies, but I sure like leaving my readers dangling! ]:) LOL. You're just lucky you started reading now. And that I plan on finishing it this week. I haven't posted to my epic in 6 months! But I promise to get a new chap on that by Christmas! So we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading!! :D

----------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness came quickly and she sat up with a start. Immediately, she regretted it as the rush of blood did not help her already throbbing mind. She began messaging her eyes and head, when she heard a startled voice behind her, "Well that was sudden. How do you feel?" A smirk creased her lips as she thought, _ever the vigilant Healer, huh Bant?_ But decided it best to keep it to herself.

"Alright, I guess." Looking around now, MysAri figured she had been in the little infirmary the moment she woke up. The Knight was not disappointed. Turning to her Calamarian caretaker, she swung her legs over the side of the medcouch. "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours." Bant watched MysAri for a moment, then tentatively asked, "Mys, do you know what happened? Does it have something to do with your situation? Is there something you aren't telling me?" The questions have been burning in the Healer's mind since her collapse but she had to wait to get her answers.

The Knight sighed and closed her eyes, she gave a quick shake of her head. "No, this had nothing to do with me." Carefully, deliberately, Mys' gaze caught the silver bulbous eyes of the Healer. 

Reading into the look Bant confirmed her deeper fear, whispering she said, "Obi-Wan." She had begun to suspect it was something else, when shortly after MysAri lost consciousness both started getting a moderate headache. It dissipated only a few minutes later, but the mere fact that they both had one at the same time revealed it was more than coincidence. However, she was curious about the severity of MysAri's reaction to the occurrence. "But you…?" 

"I had just opened a bond with him, directing my thoughts toward him and Balesco. Letting him know we were on our way. The good news is that it seems we are heading in the right direction. The bad news is, well, I'm afraid of the condition he'll be in when we find him." She spoke plainly, not hiding her grim concern. 

Bant accepted this and then released her worry to the Force. If she thought about it too much it would only eat away at her. Instead she focused on the object of her concern right now, "Now that you're awake and I know that it's not due to any unknown complications, I would like to give you the next injection."

"Go ahead, I need to be ready when we land."

"That won't be for another few hours." Bant prepped the hypospray as she spoke, "Ani, is pushing this ship to the limit. All we can do now is wait."

MysAri could hear the strain in her voice. "Don't worry. We'll save him."

"I know, but even if he's alive the trauma to his body and mind may last."

"If anyone can work miracles you can. Look at me, I'm walking and talking again." She smiled trying to comfort and encourage her friend. "And he would be much more comfortable under your care than anyone else's. Together we can bring him back to us. The best therapy we can give him is our love."

Relaxing a little, Bant returned the gesture, "Now I know why you were Master Uvontra's Padawan. For as long as I've known you, you've always told me what I needed to hear just when I needed to hear it."

"You exaggerate." The woman dismissed the compliment automatically. "Besides, it wasn't only for you. I need to hear such words myself." The two exchanged sympathetic glances and then went about finishing up.

*

Something disturbed the darkness. If he had his choice, he would happily remain lost in the night. But as he was roused from his slumber he groaned against the pounding, thundering pain in his head. Vaguely, he began to remember what had caused the raging storm in his ears. A swell in the Force, an overload of his senses. _Arbor_. She somehow manipulated his body to accept in more information than it was intended to handle. Now, even as he woke he could feel an overwhelming sense of fatigue throughout his weary form. He began to wonder why he slowly returned to consciousness. But he didn't have to wonder long as another frigid splash of water clashed against his fevered countenance. Gasping, he managed to open his eyes, if only half way. Standing menacingly over him, empty bucket in hand, was Ona Nobis.

"Get up," she commanded coldly. Blearily, he regarded her for a moment before his eyelids dropped again. Annoyed, she kicked out at the prone prisoner, not holding anything back. A rush of air lost and a small whimper escaped her victim. She watched as he feebly curled up and rolled onto his side. The pained grimace on his face gave her a taste of satisfaction. "Get up," she repeated, her tone even harsher than before. When he didn't move, she once again kicked at him, adding a few more blows to get her point across. 

Agony, pure and blinding agony. He couldn't believe how one kick could have hurt so much. Instantly, he moved to protect his aching side. But it hurt so much. Laying there he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Once again his thoughts returned to the rematch and how it ended, he gathered that it was a residual effect of the heightened senses that Arbor caused in him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan heard the Bounty Hunter bark at him. He wasn't exactly sure what she was saying, through the pounding in his ears and the pain in his side, but he figured he wouldn't have complied anyway. Then when he felt he was finally recovering from the first blow, more assaulted him. 

Those few hits were almost more than his tortured body could take. Too exhausted and spent, he lost all self-consciousness and allowed himself to cry out at the misery inflicted. Even with his eyes closed he could see the stars plaguing his vision. Desperate to get air back in to his lungs, he gulped down whatever breaths he could despite his raging ribs. Then just as suddenly, someone grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked him to his knees. The hand released him and thrust him back into a wall, exciting new sparks in his mind when his head collided with the unforgiving metal. Leaning against the support, he could hear soft sobbing in the distance. It took him another minute to realize that the gentle weeping came from _him_. Surprised by this revelation, he wondered. Had they broken him so thoroughly with such little effort? 

Disbelieving it could be true, he shook his head whispering 'no.' He thought he was stronger than that. No matter how much he denied it, he could not hold the despair at bay. Slowly and surely, it consumed him. _Master!_ His mind cried out to the Force, searching for hope. When there was no answer forthcoming, he called out again. _Yoda. Bant. Anakin._ Still no one responded to his call. As he was about to give up, his mind quietly pleaded, _MysAri. Anyone._ Nothing, he was alone. Alone to wallow in his suffering. Then, at last he heard a thought, cast out into the Force not long ago. _We're coming for you, Tschüxani, hold on just a little longer._ They were coming for him. He knew who was searching endlessly for him and relief washed over him. He just had to hold on, not relinquish himself to the hell he was in. A relieved sob escaped him, but he didn't care. He would be going home soon, free of the pain, free of the abomination that circled his neck. 

Arbor's collar. No one should suffer such a fate as wearing Arbor's collar. He wouldn't even put one on a Sith. Any prototypes or research that created the foul mechanism had to be destroyed. Thankful that help was on the way, he hoped that they would not be subjected to his misery when they arrived. A new determination filled him, Obi-Wan knew that he had to survive. He had to help with the eradication of such a threat to the Jedi Order. A threat to everything he believed in and everyone he cared for. He had to be strong, he couldn't sink into the well of self-pity. Tapping into a reserve he didn't even know he had, he could feel the quiet sobs still. Abruptly, he was torn from his thoughts. 

Tasting the familiar wash of iron in his mouth, he finally opened his eyes to find the Sorrusian peering down at him. An angry scowl lined her features. Lost in his thoughts he had forgotten all about her, but was quickly reminded of her presence by the brutal backhand. Just as he registered what happened she flung her hand out again, snapping his head in the opposite direction. She grabbed the remnants of his tunic and brought his face close to her, growling she said, "You're mine to play with now."

She threw him back against the wall. A knee came up to jab him in the chest, effectively pinning him. Reaching down she pulled his arm up and pressed it into the cool metal. He thought he heard something being unsheathed but his vision was still a bit foggy to see what was happening. In a dark and cold tone, she spit, "I have been waiting a long time for this." Without any other type of warning, he felt a blazing fire pierce his hand. Too weakened to bite it back, he screamed at the torment. Thankfully, darkness greeted him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wohoo!! More tomorrow! Don't forget to check back!! :D

ttfn


	26. Chapter 26

I can't believe this is almost over! Just stick with me a bit longer!! Thanks!

K-Rock – LOL, I'm not. You just have to remember Obi fused some of her fingers together. All she wants is compensation. (Don't worry, I never permanently scar. ;) ) Anyway, I'll have to gather that info again and send it to you. Maybe it could be a collab piece if you're up to it? I've already got so much to do but I hate letting an Idea fall to the wayside. So maybe some help would be in order. Let me know what you think. ;) Anyway, enjoy this little diddy. ]:)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes stretched into hours, hours seemed like days. The tension gradually increased in the ominous silence. The trio was anxiously awaiting their arrival on the planet Balesco where they were certain they would find Jenna Zan Arbor, Ona Nobis and most importantly Obi-Wan Kenobi. Since the surge in the Force occurred hours earlier, they have been fearing the worst. Only seeing their friend and companion back in their hands would alleviate their worries.

Not that the others didn't care as much or were less important to the lost Knight, but there was one among them whose concern was far greater then the others. Afterall, it was her heart that rest in the hands of two wicked women. And she knew that they were doing everything in their power to make him suffer. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that time was almost up. Meditation and calm became non-existent to her as she paced her room. _Why aren't we there yet? Why isn't he safe?_ She wanted to scream out in frustration, but she knew how futile it would be. 

Instead, she stopped pacing. For a moment she felt lightheaded. A hand came up to wipe the perspiration from her brow. As she did so, a thought quickly passed through her mind before pushing it aside for more urgent concerns. _Is it warm in here?_ Not only was she overly worried about her dearest friend she couldn't even get comfortable anymore. Ever since she woke up, minor aches and pains have bothered her. She growled her annoyance and decided to see how much longer it would take to reach their destination. 

Quickly, she made her way to the small bridge and slumped into the seat next to her charge. "ETA," she demanded.

"Two hours and twenty-seven minutes," came the immediate reply. There was an obvious edge in their voice that was a result of the strain. This whole situation had progressively gone from bad to worse. Now that they were finally nearing the end it was weighing heavily on their shoulders.

Defecating silence seized the room adding to the ever growing tension. It was only when it was about to snap that MysAri looked over at the Padawan. What she found startled her. Lost in her own thoughts and worries, she neglected the needs of those around her. Something even a novice Mind Healer should never forget. But sitting there in the palpable quiet, was a young man whose mentor was being slowly tortured to death. And Obi-Wan's well being was just as important to him as well as her. So she why did she find it so surprising to see the drying lines of tears on his face? She didn't know. 

Feeling guilty about her own reclusive behaviour she sought for words to sooth them. Turning the seat to face him fully she said, "He's alive, Anakin." The boy didn't turn. In fact it seemed that he hadn't even heard her. Reiterating, she continued, "Obi-Wan is alive. We _have_ to believe that."

"I know." It was spoken so softly that MysAri almost thought she imagined it. 

"Don't lose faith. We will bring him home. He'll be alright." To her dismay it appeared her words had little effect on him. Actually, they seemed to have an adverse effect, she watched as a single tear trailed down the young face. She rose from her seat and knelt down next to him. Resting a hand on his knee, she gazed up compassionately at the boy, "Don't give up hope. We'll save him."

Bleary crystal eyes slowly turned to look into dark emerald gems. For all his bravado and boasts, Anakin was still just a boy. An innocent who was trying to find his place in the galaxy. And every time he started to feel like he found it, something happened to change his way of life. He missed his mother, he missed Qui-Gon and he missed his Master. Would he be able to take another loss after all he had been through? He wasn't sure. He tried to remain strong and optimistic but he lost the battle long ago. 

There was a naked vulnerability in his forlorn appearance the struck at the Knight. Without thinking she reached out and pulled the boy to her. The storm finally broke as he cried in her arms. She couldn't believe how blind she had been to his needs. Disgusted with herself, MysAri held the boy tighter, knowing that she had already failed him. She could only pick up the pieces as best she could.

Sitting there in the vastness of space, she waited for the sobs to abate. When there were only periodic sniffles, he whispered, "I don't want to lose another father."

"Oh, Ani, you won't. I won't allow that to happen." He nodded reluctantly. Squeezing him again, she added, "Trust me, you will not be orphaned again." He sat there leaning against her but did not move. Her heart was aching, she could not comfort the Master but she could his progeny. Holding him firmly by the arms, she made him face her. "You do trust me, don't you Anakin?"

Not looking directly at her he answered, "yes." 

"Then don't give up on him. He will survive, you'll see." Another tear escaped, tracing his smooth features. "What?" She asked suddenly worried. There was something in his posture that begged to be brought to light. "What's wrong?"

It took him another minute to find the courage to confess his real worry, but Anakin finally managed to get it out. "But will he be the same?"

"He'll need some time but he should come through this like he always does."

He felt so silly, being nearly sixteen years old he shouldn't be acting like such a child. Tears still streamed from his eyes, but for some reason he knew she would understand him if he was just able to get it out. At last he muttered, "I don't want to lose him."

Quickly, she did her best to stifle his fears, "I told you, we'll bring him home alive…."

"That's not what I meant." Her head tilted slightly in confusion. "It's just, well, it seems that whenever something like this happens, I lose a little more of him everytime. Since he first took me on, as each dangerous mission passes he recedes further into himself. He becomes a little more reserved, less enjoying life. It's like the fate of the galaxy rests squarely on his shoulders and he's dying under the strain little by little. I just don't want to be alone. I can't handle that."

MysAri sat there, mouth slightly agape, in utter shock. Not only was his despondency heartwrenching but his words nailed something that many people have speculated on for years. Even as Padawans, some noticed a very gradual almost imperceptible change in Obi-Wan as the challenges and years grew. That he gave so much of himself to those around him that the tiny pieces would eventual leave nothing left to give. Considering his revelation seriously, it took another moment for MysAri to think of something to stay his fears. "Anakin, I know it's been very hard for you. I know that things have not always been the best for you. And at times for him as well. I also wish that I could honestly tell you that your concern is unfounded, but I don't want to lie to you. The only thing I can tell you is that we will have to do our best to not allow him to slip further away from us. We cannot let him face whatever burdens he carries alone. Do you understand me? We have to remind him he has friends he can lean on."

"Friends?" he echoed. An idea begins to formulate which he quickly announces, "Yes, he needs his friends, but what he really needs is you." 

The woman looked as if she had just been slapped awake. "Me? Anakin, no…"

"Yes. He loves you. I know he does. You could live with us, that way he has someone to always draw him out. I know how he acts when he's around you. He feels alive. Please, please stay with us. I know we haven't always hit it off, but I'll try to do better. But you have to be there for him. He loves you." Anakin began with incessant pleas that transformed into desperate begging. 

The look in his eyes frightened MysAri. As he pleaded with her, she jumped to her feet and walked to the other end of the small bridge. The idea tore at her, demanding her to give in and take up a place she knew was wrong. Muttering as she folds her arms around herself, "I can't." 

"But why? He loves you." Rising to his feet, he came up beside her. 

"I know," she said quietly, doing everything in her power to avoid his gaze, "I know he does, but I just _can't_ do it. I won't dishonour him in that way."

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved him."

"I do with all my heart. I would give everything up for him if I had to." She stopped her emotions a raging storm that threatened to overtake her. "But I cannot accept his love. His heart doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the galaxy. For all those suffering. It was what he was raised for, meant to do. I refuse to take hold of it selfishly."

Getting more than annoyed, he demanded, "How can you turn your back on him?"

"I'm not. I understand who he is. And I will not be the one to take away his destiny. My fate lies on a different path than his." Pausing again, MysAri recalled bits of conversations and memories. The age of Jedi drew short. Darkness lay just beyond the horizon waiting to pounce on a hapless galaxy. And there was precious little that gave them hope of survival. One such vehicle that inspired hope was a man wallowing in pain and misery. But he was destined to survive, endure the weight of such onus. No, she knew what must happen. "He is a pillar in the Order. If I were to ignore that and take up a place at his side, I will distract him. And if that pillar is not willing to shoulder the burden, as you say, then the entire structure will fall. No, I will not, _can not_ do that to him. There's more at stake than our feelings."

"Then I will lose him." His voice seemed small, almost defeated.

"You don't have to." With gaining conviction, she turned bright emerald eyes to him, expressing that is was not time to give up. "I didn't say I would forget all about him once he's returned to us. But I just can't be what you've asked me to be. I won't play the wife….. or the mother. I can only be a friend."

"I already have a mother," he growled.

"I didn't mean it like that. Obi-Wan is still a new Master, once you've grown and become a Knight, he has the opportunity to take on another. Master Qui-Gon had trained three Padawans by the time he passed away. It would only be natural for him to take on more once you've been Knighted."

Anakin pierced her with his sharp cerulean gaze. He didn't appreciate her implications, he merely wanted her to see how much his Master cared about her. And entertain the possibility that Jedi could be more than sacrificial lambs, he wanted to see them release their emotions. Scrutinizing her, he watched as she subconsciously rubbed her arms. She looked like she was cold, but the ship had been kept at optimum temperature. Upon further examination, he noticed a light sheen of sweat on her flushed face. In an instant their previous argument was abandoned, "Master, are you alright?"

"Fine," she quickly deflected. She had been feeling hot and cold in alternating patterns. Unconsciously, she began trying to warm herself but later kept it up when she felt the trembling begin. She was hoping to hide it from him as well as herself. 

But Anakin was not convinced. Quickly he moved to the console and opened a comm channel to the tiny ward, "Bant, come to the bridge."

MysAri moved too late to stop him, "No." She couldn't give in to her infirmities she had to save Obi-Wan.

"You're not well." Anakin stated bluntly.

"But I need to help Obi." Protesting feebly. The door opened at that moment to admit a confused Calamarian. But as she looked at them both briefly, her keen Healer's eye noticed MysAri's trembling form. The younger woman began to downplay her situation, "I'm fine. It's probably an after effect from the surge."

"Don't give me that, I'm not a first year Padawan. Even if it's just an aftereffect, I still want to make sure it's nothing more serious." Ushering the Knight back to the medbay the Healer grew increasingly worried. As soon as they entered, Bant retrieved some items and began running the tests. Within minutes she was able to confirm her suspicions, since she knew what to look for. "Damn," she muttered under her breath.

Looking at her, MysAri wondered, "What is it, Bant?"

"You're body's rejecting the treatment. At least the most recent one any way." Frustrated, she tossed the datapad she was holding on to a counter. "Damn, I knew this was too rushed. I should have kept to my instincts."

"Don't blame this on yourself, I gave you no choice." MysAri would not let her take the fall for something she contributed to as well. With a bit more force, she insisted, "This isn't your fault."

Shaking her head, the Calamarian would not listen. "I am a Healer, it was ultimately _my_ decision. I could easily have sedated you until the proper treatment was administered. I must accept full responsibility."

"Nerf fodder." Hopping off the medcouch, MysAri advanced. "We're all to blame in this. Especially Arbor, Nobis and Harenti. Don't question your abilities. If you were able to cure all diseases and heal all wounds, you would have to be a God. Last time I checked, we were mortal. Unless, there's something you're not telling me?"

The Healer glared at her companion and snapped, "No, but that doesn't mean I'll sit back and not try everything in my power."

MysAri could see that arguing would get them no where, so she switched techniques. Softening her voice, she touched her caretaker's arm, "Bant, it is your everlasting compassion that has lead you to your position. It always hurts when you know there is nothing else you can do. I feel that way too at times. I don't like burdening others with my problems. To ask for help is a big step. I'm glad I did, you've become a very good friend to me. You've done above and beyond to try and help, and I couldn't ask for more. So, stop beating yourself up over me. I fear that I will become the least of your worries in a few hours."

Slowly, Bant nodded before turning her silver eyes up to stare at the ailing Knight. They stared at each other, continuing their conversation without words. Soon, the healer once again began the task to correct the other woman's condition. 

*

The beating continued for what seemed like ages. Nobis would pound away until blackness consumed her prey, revive him and then start again. The cycle was tireless, and pain became a constant factor in his life. When she brought him back to tormented reality once more, she didn't outright attack him. Instead, she knelt down so that she could whisper to him, "As enjoyable as this is, we need you for a final experiment." Her breath came in shallow gasps from her exertion, but hers was also of pleasure. As she stared down at the pulp of a creature, the feral grin returned. "I hope you survive, so I can finish you myself."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The end! The end is nigh! Review, review! Well, it was worth a shot, right? ;)

Danke schön! Auf Wiedersehen!

~Ari :D


	27. Chapter 27

Here's a double post for you guys today. I hope you enjoys it. ;)

K-Rock – Ich spreche ein bischen Deutsch. Somehow I have managed to retain some of it from my high school days. Go figure. I wouldn't say Mys 'fell over' this time. Just feelin' under the weathers all. ;) LOL. Just hold tight. Tomorrow's the exciting conclusion! ]:) Mwahahahahaha!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"W-where - are – you – t-tak-king me?" he forced the question out of him. He never realized how hard it could be to talk. His unstable footing hindered his trek and received another shove for his inability to maintain a steady pace. Grasping for the wall with bound hands, he feebly tried to keep upright. It was no use, he slid down the length of the wall for what must have been the tenth time. She hauled him back up and they started their walk again. He wondered to himself what the purpose was to bind him, he was too exhausted and in debilitating pain, that it already took all of his concentration to place one foot in front of the other. There was not chance at all for him to escape. _I guess they don't want to take any chances._ He would have laughed at the thought if he wasn't in agony. 

He was forever thankful when they finally stopped at a pair of doors. Wavering on his feet, he waited for them to open. He only hoped that once inside, he would be able to collapse. _Tired. So tired._ When they didn't open, he started to worry. A voice from behind startled him, "I see Ona has spent some quality time with you. I hope you enjoyed her company." She walked up beside him, staring at his battered form for a moment. "It's a good thing she's skilled enough to know when to stop. Or else the work put into this last test would have been for nothing."

"What – test?"

"Over the course of the years, I have conducted many experiments. Created many toxins and anti-toxins of various forms. But I have wondered if it was possible to heal without medications or inoculations. Your Master used the Force to heal his wounds gradually. And I have often pondered its potential. Now, I offer you a choice. Would you choose to use your power to heal yourself or those who have been stricken by illness? And more importantly, how far would you go? I want to know the breaking point of the Force. And you will provide the answer."

"W-what - makes you - think - I'll he-elp you?" He wasn't about to sacrifice himself for her lackies, if she even had them. And all he really wanted to do right now was fall back into oblivion. 

"Oh, I think you'll see reason." She accessed the panel and the doors opened. From behind the Bounty Hunter expertly pushed him in, disrupting his precarious balance and causing him to land hard in the entrance of the room. Slowly, he managed to lean back on his haunches and focus on the world around him. He could hear soft moans from all sides. Looking down the lengths of the room his heart skipped a beat. Lying in medcouches that were crammed into the large infirmary were _children_.

*

"We're entering Balesco's atmosphere. We should be landing at Arbor's compound in the next few minutes," Anakin reported.

"Good." MysAri said, staring out the viewport, an intensity in her emerald gaze. Her discomfort had grown considerably over the past few hours, but she concentrated on other things to cope to with it. Namely, the man she sought. There was a growing sense of urgency from the moment they entered the system. When they came out of hyperspace the feeling increased tenfold. Now the trio sat in a palpable silence at the edge of their seats. Barely able to contain their worries they kept their eye out for their goal. 

Bant sat just behind them, but her view alternated between their destination and the people she was with. Looking at MysAri, the sheen of perspiration glistened on the Knight's skin. "You're still not well, Mys." She cautioned uselessly.

The crimson and raven haired Jedi did not turn. Her jawline tightening even further. Softly, her response conveyed an ever growing emotion, "Don't you feel it? Can't you sense it?"

Almost successfully keeping her tears at bay, the Healer muttered, "yes."

Joining the conversation as he piloted them through the lower atmosphere, Anakin added, "It's fear."

"Yes, but it's not like I've ever felt before." Mys' green eyes darkened a shade more.

"No," the Padawan replied sounding somewhat further away than in reality, "It's the Force that's afraid. Afraid to lose…."

"Afraid to lose one of her children." Silence swept through the cabin, but they all knew of whom the Force was afraid for. MysAri urged, "Hurry, Ani, before it's too late." He needed no more prompting and the craft began to shake around them from the pressure.

*

"Monster." It was the only thing he had the strength to utter. 

"One might call me that, but I prefer visionary." The scientist casually took a position in front of him, her back exposed to an attack, if only he had the strength. "I hate to see a child suffer needlessly you know. I'll bet you don't like to either."

Taking a deep breath, he focused his energy, "What have you _done_ to them?"

"I thought you would never ask." Smirking her satisfaction, she continued her mocking monologue, "They were orphans mostly. I took them in, gave them shelter and food. In exchange I asked for the acceptance and unquestioning loyalty."

"And their lives," bubbling rage churned in him.

Regarding him, she shrugged, "Well, it was a possibility, afterall there must be some sacrifices made in the name of science."

"But innocent children?" His anger seething just beneath the surface.

Circling her victim with growing agitation, the scientist bickered, "Nature never cared whether or not those she claimed were innocent." A dark edge entered the sultry voice. "Young old, adult child, male female. It never mattered to her, so why should it matter to me?"

"Nature is uncontrollable." His profound sense of injustice fueled his weak body, adding strength to his words, "You can't always know when a storm will hit, a volcano erupt, an earthquake strike. She may not be selective in her claims but she is random."

"As am I," she snapped, "The children were lost, I gave them purpose."

Shaking his head, he knew that what she did was outright wrong. "By experimenting on them?"

Arbor glared down at the man, folding her arms across her chest. A defiant stance that only made her look like a spoiled child who hadn't got her way. "You can't create without tools. They needed a purpose, I needed test subjects."

"You create death." He spoke through clenched teeth, barely containing his rage.

Countering easily, she shrugged again, "I have made cures."

"At the cost of how many lives?" The thoughts and speculation of her cruelty were beyond his capacity for reasoning. 

She stood quietly considering her answer. Finally, she knelt down close to him, "More that you ever want to know." Suddenly she felt hands constricting her throat. Panicking for a moment, she fumbled for the controller in her pocket. As soon as her fingers lighted on it, she began searching for the correct button and pressed it. The results were instantaneous. With a cry, the hands fell away, allowing her to breathe again. 

Desperately, he had lunged for her. Hoping he had the strength and conviction to take the beast's life. Vile creatures like Arbor should never be allowed to exist, yet here she was. And she was not the first, nor would she be the last of her kind. Still he had to try and wipe the galaxy clean of this one. Not even concerned about the consequences he reached out for her when she was close enough. Mostly using his good hand, he squeezed. Wondering if he could kill a woman in cold blood, his mind was suddenly aflame with new pain. His already weakened condition could not fend off the attack and he easily succumbed.

He could just hear her through the torment, "That was a foolish thing to do. For that alone, I should leave you to languish here. Let you listen to their misery, but that would only defeat the purpose of bringing you here."

Gradually, the white-hot blaze tapered off. Gasping, he remained lying on the cool tiled floor peering up at his tormentor. He heard a raspy voice speak that only later he realized was his own, "What purpose?"

"A choice. You can either use that precious Force of yours to heal yourself or cure them. Their ailments and illnesses are minor at this point, but if left untreated, they will more than likely die a miserable death. And from the looks of you, you don't have much time left. So I give you the choice, their lives or yours."

With great care and deliberation, he scratchily responded, "You should know by now what my answer will be." His murky sea-washed eyes stared daggers at her. But they didn't faze the psychotic woman, an evil smirk began to form.

"I do, which is what makes this so enjoyable. Don't worry, for the Force is your ally, isn't that right? And I will make sure you can tap it, and then some. Now we'll see just how much you can do before you finally join it." Jenna Zan Abor glared down at her prey. Bringing up her control device she hit a few buttons. 

At first, there was no change. Slowly but surely, he began to feel it. Or rather his senses began to pick up a little more of his world. And as it continued to expand, his body became more aware of his own extensive injuries. And as much as it worried him nothing could persuade his heart more than the whispered thoughts of the children on every side of him. Whispers of pain and regret and sadness. He knew what he had to do.

*

They could see the compound now. Anxious to set down and find their quarry, Anakin set the controls to land automatically as they rushed to the hatch. While they were touching down, a shuddering tremble could be felt through the Force. "Something's happening," the young man said, fear gripping his throat.

"There's no time to waste. We have to find Obi-Wan now!" MysAri commanded as the ramp slid out. The trio sprinted down the ramp and into the doorway to the complex, lightsabre's in hand. All the while hoping that they weren't too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Next chap coming right up!! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Here's that second post!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The evil women watched as the young Knight collected himself from the floor and adjusted into a meditative position. Arbor smiled, pleased with her method of vengeance. "Did I not tell you is would be much more gratifying to watch him destroy himself?"

"He's not dead yet," Nobis answered coldly.

"He will be soon." Bringing up a datapad, she accessed her systems. They were already recording his actions. Together they stood vigil waiting to catch the bitter end to this episode of their lives. But as they observed his quiet efforts they were surprised to see what could only be described as an aura emerge around him. Captivated by it all, they didn't notice the warning pop up on the pad expressing that their fortress had been breached.

* 

From the moment they burst into the building, they began searching for the trademark signature. It didn't take them long to locate. Amazingly, it still shone brightly. They had assumed it would be close to flickering out, instead it was bright and growing brighter. Worriedly, they glanced at each other. There were frightening implications to this turn of events that made it all the more imperative that they find him. "Quickly," MysAri reiterated pointlessly. And they hurried off in the direction they could feel him.

*

It seemed so effortless to reach out and grab onto the wealth of energy that pervaded his life. It answered his call before he even made it. Soon he could feel the encompassing power wrap itself lovingly around him. When he felt safe and warm within its folds, he began setting about his task. With great diligence he began stretching himself out, finding the weak life forces of the children around him. One by one he called upon the Force to cure the innocent. And with each successful attempt he could feel a tiny sliver of himself slip away.

*

They ran at full Force enhanced speed. It was easy even for them to reach out to it. And they could feel Obi-Wan's handiwork trickling through. Suddenly, they skidded to a stop. In front of them, was a dead-end. The last door they passed was several meters back. But they could sense Obi-Wan's presence beyond. However their concern for his safety was so great, that without any further consideration, Anakin and MysAri ignited their weapons and began tracing a line in the wall at opposite sides. Quickly, they worked meeting in the middle. Once their blades touched, they withdrew their sabers and Anakin kicked the new doorway open. Inside they found another hall that lead deeper into the complex. Unwavering, they resumed their dash to the rescue.

*

So engrossed in watching their prey, the two woman stood gaping. Suddenly, their trance was broken when Arbor's Datapad and Nobis' wrist control began to beep in unison. Glancing at each other, they knew exactly what it meant. "We have been infiltrated." The Bounty Hunter glared menacingly at her employer.

Arbor bellowed, "How could they have found us? It's impossible."

The Sorrusian had always believed that Arbor thought too highly of herself. So much so that it was obvious that the scientist never fathomed they could be tracked down. Being a Bounty Hunter she knew better, she had hoped that their game would have been finished before anyone found them. Snarling at the ignorant woman, Nobis spoke curtly, "Obviously, it wasn't."

"Hold them off. I need my data. Once I have it, even they won't be safe any longer."

The audacity the scientist continued to portray managed to maintain its shock value even amidst pending doom. Resenting this treatment that she was nothing more than hired help, she spat, "I am not your lackey."

"No, but you are my cohort. They won't care if I paid you or not. You and I are in this together to the end. Now go do what you're good at and then we can escape. With everything I have gathered, we'll be able to get our revenge on the entire Jedi Order." When the Bounty Hunter didn't move, Arbor shouted, "Go!"

The versatile Sorrusian stormed off to prepare for battle. As much as Arbor wanted to watch the Jedi's demise, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they found them. She had to work fast. Hurrying off, she went straight for her laboratory to begin downloading the extensive material.

*

Surprisingly, Obi-Wan managed to work his way through the moderately sized ward faster than he had anticipated. As he finished with the last child, a young girl maybe about 3 standard years, he began to relax. Assessing what he was able to accomplish, he couldn't believe what he had done. There had to have been about 30 children in total. Ecstatic knowing that they were free of pain and suffering, Obi-Wan felt himself slip a little further. 

Too much of a toll had been drained from him. His own wounds were sapping his strength with increasing astuteness. Willing to give himself completely over to the Force, his thoughts drifted. He only had a few regrets in his life, but currently he wished he could speak to those he cared about one last time before the end. He wanted to thank Master Yoda for always supporting him when he had given up hope. He wanted to have one last romp with his childhood friends, Bant, Garen and Reeft. He desperately wanted to fulfil his promise to his Master. And he hoped that the boy would forgive, he never intended to abandon the boy. He knew how fragile Anakin's emotions were. This would be a hard blow to overcome. There were also many others he wished he could say good-bye to, but there was one person he wished he could utter different words to, MysAri. There were three words he wanted to tell her. Let her know how he truly felt. But in all the years they had known each other was never permitted to say. Due either to his own stubbornness or from on of her cunning aversions. Frustrated he wondered why she always cut him off or changed the subject before he could ever express it. And now he would never get the chance.

Along with his thoughts, his mind automatically sought out their presence. A last attempt to grasp onto the remaining threads that wove them together. He hoped that with Arbor's collar he would be able to brush their conscious. He was pleasantly surprised to find some of them so quickly. He could feel his Padawan, Bant and MysAri. A tear traced his cheek at finding MysAri. She was very much alive and obviously recovering, although he could feel an underlying ache. She was worried for him, as they all were, which touched him deeply. Their bright presences calmed him even more. They felt as if they were so close to him that he could reach out and touch them. All at once it hit him, there were there, somewhere in the building trying to find him. 

Elated to know that they had come to bring him home, he was suddenly gripped with fear. They were here, in the belly of the beast. He had to warn them. He didn't want them to suffer his fate. He couldn't allow Arbor to place her collar on them or any other Jedi. He had to contact them somehow. Quickly, his mind kicked in to gear.

*

They had been running through endless corridors. They could feel themselves getting closer, but he was still painstakingly out of reach. Sensing the Force surging around them did not alleviate their worries. The group came to a halt at a junction. Knowing they were close, they were certain they could pinpoint his location by now. But due to the expansion of his consciousness he seemed like he was surrounding them. 

Frustrated, Anakin spoke his mind, "Great, now which way?" The women shook their heads equally stupefied.

After another agonizing moment passed, MysAri blurted out, "We need to find our center. Perhaps one of us could let him know we're here looking for him. Then maybe he'll be able to lead us to him." Closing their eyes in concentration, they opened the bonds that linked them together. 

The response was immediate. Within seconds they could feel him in their minds. Relief washed through all of them at the touch. Anakin was first to speak, "Master, we're here."

Even in their minds he sounded tired and strained, _{"I know. And I thank you for coming, but you must forget me. You need to stop Arbor. She mustn't escape. The fate of all Jedi is at stake. And beware Nobis. She's a formidable foe. Please, you must do this for me."}_

Heartbroken, Anakin wanted to seek out his lost Master but he felt compelled to follow the Knight's orders. If he could not ease his pain, he prayed he could ease his mind. "We will, Master, we will." 

Relief poured through the channel expressing how thankful he was that they were listening to him. _{"Good boy. Now go stop her."}_

"Alright," Anakin said, then turning to his companions, he shouted, "Let's go." Anakin and Bant were about to run off, when they noticed MysAri wasn't following. He stopped and looked at her questioningly, "Master MysAri? We need to find Arbor."

"No, Ani." Her voice gentle but permitting no room for argument, "You and Bant need to find her and stop her. I'm here to get your Master back, whatever the cost."

At first Anakin looked like he was about to protest, when an awkward smile curved his lips. "Bring him home safe," he said then started to run off down one of the hallway. 

Bant hesitated a moment longer, "Are you sure?" MysAri nodded. "What about Nobis? Obi said she's dangerous."

"You worry about Arbor. The Bounty Hunter is mine. Watch out for Anakin, he's as brash as they come, but he's a good kid. Now get going." Holding her gaze a second longer, Bant finally ran off after the Padawan. MysAri looked down another corridor when they had vanished from view. She knew Obi-wan was only a few rooms away. She just had to use their bond to find him. Making a few more turns, she happened upon a long hallway. And there at the other end was the Sorrusian waiting calmly at ready for the battle to begin.

*

Bant and Anakin twisted and turned through the laboratory blindly, or so Bant thought. She asked breathlessly, "Where are we going?" The Calamarian had just caught up to her companion.

He looked over his shoulder at the Healer and stated, "To Arbor."

"But how do you know where she is?"

"Master gave me her signature. I'm just tracking it down. She's only a few rooms away." Bant continued to follow the young man hoping he was right. At last, they burst into a room. At quick glance, both Jedi took in all the machinery that lined the walls. And standing in the center of the room was the criminal mastermind. 

Her hand was raised, holding a small device. When they registered her presence, she cried out, "One more move and your precious Master dies."

----------------------------------------------------------------

I know, ain't I a stinker. But don't fret, tomorrow's the exciting conclusion!! :D And then I'll post a little Epilogue for you Friday. And if you would be so kind, a review. I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks. :D


	29. Chapter 29

Alright, here's the first half of the exciting conclusion. Enjoy!! ]:D

Shimshai – Wow, I'm so glad your back! I was hoping you would stop by to see I'm finally finishing this. I was getting worried when I didn't see you for a while. Obviously I remember you, I was writing this for you for a while you know. ;) I feel so much better knowing you were able to catch this! (uh, no pun intended, hehe) Aww, but I thought readers enjoyed cliffies and suspense? You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahahaha! ]:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he warned them of the danger Jenna Zan Arbor presented, he knew that it would be dealt with. Thankful that he could trust them to handle the situation, he let himself sink to the ground to await oblivion. Darkness crept in on him and he was about to accept the invitation, when something stopped him. Instantly, Obi-Wan knew what was happening. Without a second thought he reopened the bond between himself and MysAri. _{"What do you think you're doing?"}_

It was a gamble, but she was glad it paid off. The moment she deviated from his orders, she figured he would contact her again. Which he did. Smiling to herself, she responded evenly, _{"Rescuing you, what does it look like?"}_

{"I told you to go after Arbor, not me."} He was too tired to try hiding his annoyance.

Cautiously, she traversed the hallways, narrowing in on his position. As long as the bond was open, she could trace it back to him. She had to keep him 'talking.' _{"No, you told _Anakin_ to go after Arbor. _I'm_ here for _you_."}_

{"You're in no condition to fight Nobis."}

{"Perhaps, but I have to try."} Turning another corner, she tightened the grip on her saber hilt. Even as he was fading away, he was more concerned for everyone else. And he was doing everything he could to dissuade her.

{"She's lethal. You have no idea how to fight her."}

{"That's true. But I do have some advantages."}

{"And what are those?"} Reasoning, with him as she continued her journey, she could feel his presence grow steadily closer.

{"She doesn't know how well I've recovered. She's bound to underestimate me. And, if you're willing, you could lend me your experience."} At his hesitation she encouraged, _{"Think about it for a second. Right now, we are bonded. Our minds share a link. All you have to do is concentrate on your past fights against her and pass them on to me."}_

{"It's suicide."} He adamantly protested._ {"You're still recovering. I can sense your discomfort. Please turn back before it's too late."}_

{"It already is."} her mental tone carrying a sense of foreboding. In that moment she entered the hallway to stand off against the feared Bounty Hunter. _{"If you wish, share your strength with me, together we can stop her. Trust me."}_

Acquiescenced he relented to her will. If there was any chance of victory they had to work together. _{"There isn't much left, but I'll give you all that I have."}_ Accepting his offer, MysAri strode purposefully up to her opponent.

*

Bant and Anakin exchanged a quick glance, instantly recognizing the precariousness of their position. Arbor didn't bother waiting for their acknowledgement, "It would be wiser for you to walk away now."

Bant stood defiantly, and decline her offer, "You know we can't do that."

Arbor turned to the youth, attempting to reason with him instead, "Don't you realize your Master is dying somewhere? Why don't you be a good little boy and go find him before it's too late."

"I have my orders." Anakin would not be fooled by her words, they were meant to make him falter and he refused to let his Master down.

"What orders? You couldn't have freed him already." A tinge of panic underlined her words.

Trying to use the bluff they had unwittingly created, Anakin pushed, "Wouldn't you like to know. I think it would be best for _you_ to give up now."

Suspicious of the boast, the scientist growled, "It's impossible. How did you get past Nobis?"

"Master MysAri has dealt with her." Bant joined in the ruse, buying them time. 

"MysAri? You mean that woman you had only rescued a short while ago?" Her dark demeanor changed into mocking laughter, "Ha, you're lying! She couldn't have stopped Ona. The recovery period for her condition would keep her in bed for at least a week or two."

Deadly serious, the Healer glared at the wicked woman. "We're not lying, MysAri is here with us and she is more than capable of taking out a single Bounty Hunter."

Jenna Zan Arbor eyed them incredulously. She just couldn't believe that the crippled Knight would have been able to vanquish her partner. Stealing a glance at her databanks, she noticed something that solidified her beliefs. Information was still pouring in from the collar that imprisoned the famed Knight. A wicked smile curved her lips, "If that is true, then it wouldn't matter if I hit this button or not." She began the motion to activate the lethal injection when she heard their cries.

"No, wait!" both Jedi shouted in unison. 

Satisfaction never tasted so good to her. "That's what I thought. You haven't freed him yet."

"The key word is _yet_, lady. But it's only a matter of time now. Master MysAri will defeat Nobis and rescue Obi-Wan."

The mocking tone returned with a vengeance, "You mean you actually brought that woman along? Are the Jedi so hard up for help that they need to send in their wounded? The Jedi are a dying race. Soon you will be all but extinct."

"She's much stronger than you give her credit for. She survived you, she'll survive Nobis too." Bant refused to believe otherwise, and she knew the Knight was just as stubborn as Obi-Wan. If anyone would win out in this situation, it would be MysAri.

"Why go through all the effort, his death is imminent. Why waste your time on me? I'm just a scientist."

Anakin barked, "You are a criminal. And an extremely dangerous one at that."

"Oh, really?" Arbor smiled, genuinely pleased that they regarded her so highly. She shrugged pretending to be naïve. "What harm could I possibly be?"

"You are a threat to every living creature in this galaxy, and we will not permit you to get away."

"Go ahead and try Jedi. I still have my research. Even if you destroy it, I can rebuild with the knowledge in my head. Just know that before you ever get to me, your beloved _Obi-Wan_ will already be dead." Arbor once again motioned to execute her plan. 

This time however, instinct kicked in and Anakin called upon the Force. Flooding him quickly, he motioned with his hand and pulled the devise free from Arbor before she could depress the button. In the same moment, Bant sprinted toward their enemy and took advantaged of her shocked stupor. Using her skills, the Calamarian struck out, rendering the woman unconscious. 

*

Stopping only a few meters apart, MysAri eyed her foe. As they stood facing each other, MysAri cut through the silence with a commanding voice, "You will pay for the pain you have caused."

The Sorrusian's eyes narrowed and her body tensed. She was preparing to attack. MysAri could hear Obi-Wan in her head warning her to watch out for the blade she more than likely would produce. There was more to it than what it appeared to be. In the blink of an eye, the aforementioned sword materialized and was now being swung at her. Jumping the short distance between them, Nobis came down intending to cleave the Jedi in two. Reacting from years of training and practice, Mys hopped back avoiding the blow and activated her own weapon. 

The familiar hum of a lightsaber drifted along the hall, comforting its wielder and striking fear into her opponent. It was soon joined by another hum as MysAri produced her second hilt. It was smaller than the other, more like a weapon Master Yoda would use, but it was no less effective. Holding her original violet blade in her right and the smaller emerald blade backward in her left, she slid into her starting stance. "Shall we begin," she taunted the Bounty Hunter. 

And so the dance commenced to a deadly minuet. With the overpowering and encompassing swell of the Force that flowed from Obi-Wan through their bond, MysAri felt no pain and even invigorated by its power. As long as she kept her concentration and the link with Obi-Wan open, she knew this fight was already over. 

Snarling Ona adjusted her blade and then lunged for the Knight. To MysAri's dismay, her saber did not slice through the sword. She realized that somehow Nobis encased it with a shield of some sort. _There was definitely more to this weapon than even Obi knew._ But she couldn't dwell on it for long as the Sorrusian continued her advancement. Ducking and blocking, they fought. 

Deciding it was time to start taking the initiative, the Knight waited for her opening. It didn't take long, Nobis swung down at her left. Immediately, Mys countered with her right and stopped its momentum. She kept her saber locked with the sword then twisted around to stab at her rival with her left. Realizing her folly, Nobis disengaged and jumped backward, narrowly missing the emerald glow. But the Jedi was not about to give up, she closed the distance again and brought both blades down on the woman. Suddenly, the Bounty Hunter curled up into a tight ball and rolled between MysAri's legs. For a moment, she stood confused by the move but instantly regained her senses.

Meanwhile, Nobis unfurled herself as well as her weapon. She swung the whipblade in a circle parallel to the ground, intending to slice at the Jedi's feet. But Obi-Wan's memories proved valuable and MysAri was expecting this move. Force Jumping into the air, turning off her sabers and twisting in midflight, she landed facing the enraged woman. 

Keeping the blade extended, Nobis swung it casually beside her, reevaluating her opponent. At last she moved, spinning around to gain momentum and hopefully wrap it around the Jedi's midsection to slice her in two. But it only ended up slicing through empty air. MysAri tucked and rolled out of harms way. As the other woman growled and lost track of her foe, MysAri sprang up and leapt toward the wall. Bouncing off of it, she delivered a hard kick to the back of Nobis' head, who went down with a cry and a thud.

Landing softly, the Knight watched as Ona slide across the smooth floor, waiting to see if this fight was over. Unfortunately, it wasn't. The Bounty Hunter rose to all fours and shook her head. More than likely trying to shake out the sparks from her vision. Glancing over her shoulder, fiery eyes boar into the Jedi expressing her full displeasure at being bested. Screaming her fury, she hastily lunged for the Jedi again. This time the Knight ignited both blades at last second and caught her now solidified weapon between them. Locked together, Mys kicked out with her leg and knocked the Sorrusian back down to the ground. Thrusting upward, Ona's unique weapon flew into the air. MysAri hoped her assumption was correct and smiled widely when she was proved right. 

As it began its descent, Mys swung out with the violet shaft of light and severed the hilt from the blade. The moment they were divided, the whipblade separated. Using her second saber, the Jedi cut through one of the flexisteel ropes holding it together. The shattered weapon fell to the floor in a useless mass. Suddenly the hall reverberated with a scream of raging fury. The Bounty Hunter oozed with loathing. With a speed wrought from desperation, Nobis ran. At first, MysAri thought she was going to attack unarmed. But when her true intentions were realized she was too late to stop her. Nobis ran toward a wall, leapt and pushed herself off of it with all her might. Collapsing her body, she rammed herself into a small ventilation grate. Bursting through, the Bounty Hunter secured her freedom. 

Stunned by the turn of events, MysAri stared blankly at the open hole above. Initially, she tried to figure out a way to follow her. To make sure she paid for everything she did. But then her thoughts went to the object of her affection and hastily abandoned the idea. Shutting down her lightsabers, she dashed through the doors at the end of the hall knowing full well who lay beyond them. She flung the doors open and her eyes spotted him instantly. 

Falling to her knees behind him, her heart clenched, he seemed too still for her liking. Carefully, hesitantly, she stretched out her hands, hovering above unsure if she should move him. But her need to know if he was alive, to feel him in her arms again was consuming. Slowly, she turned him over. Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed down upon his battered features. A torrent of emotions swept through her finally stopping on hope. She pulled him into her arms and onto her lap and tenderly caressed the unhurt portions of his face. Tears broke free before she even knew they had formed. In a small voice, she spoke, "Obi-Wan?" When he didn't answer, she began to despair. "Oh, Tschüxani, please don't leave me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The final Chapter later today! Then I'll have a bonus Epi for you tomorrow. I can't believe we've finally come to the end. Thanks again for reading! :D


	30. Chapter 30

Here it is folks, the final chappie. It's been a long journey with twists and turns I never expected but they were fun nonetheless. Thanks again for all your patience. 

K-rock – LOL, sleep? What's that? Oh and just so you know I said, "I speak a little German." ;) Well, thanks for reading and I hope to hear back from you soon about that Robin Hood thing. We'll see if we can get the ball rolling. :D And I appreciate your loyalty with this fic to guarantee its completion. Thanks.

Shimshai – I may not have a very good memory but I do remember my loyal readers. ;) Like I said, I'm just glad you were able to catch me post the end to this. I hope you like it. Thanks again for reading, in part you have helped keep this fic going. :D

----------------------------------------------------------------

"We should be able to remove whatever device is on Master Obi-Wan with this." Anakin said, holding up the small controller in his hand. 

Bant was looking the databanks along the walls. A deep sense of darkness surrounded them. She acknowledged his remark subconsciously as she tried accessing the system. Once she found a terminal, she began scavenging for any information she could. As she dug deeper, she began to understand Obi-Wan's desire to purge this information from existence. 

Anakin came up behind her, "What's the matter?"

Almost too shocked to speak, Bant finally managed to find her voice again, "She's virtually done it, Anakin. Over all these years she's somehow amassed the knowledge on how to control us."

"What do you mean _control_ us?"

"This collar she's invented, it can manipulate our hold on the Force. And with that kind of information it would only be a matter of time before someone figures out how to control _us_. Now I know why Obi wanted this destroyed. It's a dangerous threat to the entire Order. And in turn the galaxy. Our powers could be used for destruction and conquest instead of instilling peace. Instead of light, darkness would prevail. We have to destroy this all of this."

"Well, there has to be some type of explosives around here. Arbor seems like the kind of woman who prepares for every scenario. I wouldn't be surprised if she expected an attack sooner or later. We can use them to blow up the databanks. And with Arbor in custody we can hopefully prevent the information from getting out." He jerked his head in the direction of the downed woman.

Nodding, she began to start their search, "We have to hurry. We need to get rid of it as soon as possible."

"Let's go." 

Taking one last look at the prone figure of the scientist, Bant decided to check up on MysAri to find out how she was faring. Pulling out a commlink, she sent a signal. "MysAri, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the Knight responded, but you could hear the melancholy in her voice. 

Worried now, even Anakin stopped, waiting to catch word of his Master. "Did you find Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." The word spoken gently carried a heavy weight with it. Quieter than the simple response, MysAri added, "Bant, we have to get him back to the Temple."

Trying to sooth the distraught woman, Bant reassured, "We will Mys, we will. But Anakin and I need to do something first. We're going to look for something to use to blow up Arbor's datastores. As soon as we're done here, we'll come and find you."

About to run off again, they were halted by Mys' hushed voice, "Bant, you have to call the authorities. There are children here. A few of the older ones were able to tell me that Arbor had been using them as test subjects. They're orphans mostly. But we can't just leave them here. Obi saved them." 

Glancing at each other, the Jedi wondered what this new implication meant. Not wanting to linger on speculation, the Healer consoled, "Don't worry, I'll contact them right away. Just hang tight."

"I will do my best."

"Good, then I know he's in good hands. I've got to go. But I'll be there soon." Bant ended the transmission. Exchanging worried glances the two hurried from the room to retrieve the items they were looking for. 

*

As she sat there cradling her heart in her arms, MysAri slowly became aware of the children around her. Although many of them were still sleeping, a few had woken up. One of the closer older boys asked who they were and if they were there to rescue them. She replied honestly, saying there were there to stop Arbor but she would do everything in her power to make sure they were taken care of. A younger girl asked about Obi-Wan, which MysAri had no full answer to give. But to her surprise the girl recounted a dream in which he appeared and told her that she was no longer sick. And that the Force would take care of them. Gathering the dream-like information, MysAri determined that somehow Obi-Wan had used the Force to cure them. As she looked around the room once more, she thought this an impossible feat. 

But then she remembered the swell in the Force and how easily he connected to them. Was it possible that somehow he was able to tap into a large reserve? She just couldn't be sure. Using a mild sleep suggestion she put the recovering children back into a healing slumber. It was the best she could offer them for the moment. Glancing down to the man that meant everything to her, the tears came back with a vengeance. She pulled him closer to her, willing him to be all right. He looked a mess, his face battered and swollen. His tunic in shreds, nasty gashes in various places. And she found an ugly vibroblade wound in the palm of his hand. She knew instantly that Bant had her work cut out for her. 

Tears lined her cheeks, he looked so pale and fragile. Lovingly, she touched her head to his, while gently stroking his bangs. She closed her eyes to will him to survive. Moments later she was startled by a familiar cultured voice, "I see why you like this place."

Sitting bolt upright, she stared down in wide-eyed confusion, "Obi?" 

"It's quite calming, all the colours." It was then that she took in her surroundings and found that they were in the Garden of Colour. It had always been her favourite place, one of the few that ever visited the small out of the way garden. 

It took her another moment to realize how they got there. "Should you be doing this? Your body's condition is not prepared for another exertion." Turning back to regard the young man in her lap, her head tilted slightly. Ebony and crimson strands fell and half covered her face. Her bright emerald eyes were full of concern.

From his vantage point, Obi-Wan just lay there enjoying the view. When her cautioned words registered, he did his best to relax her. Carefully, he reached up to push the loose strands back behind her ear. "That's true. I can feel it failing."

"Then stop this, you need your strength to survive." Tears began to form in her rapidly darkening eyes. 

Tracing a finger down her cheek to her chin, Obi-Wan allowed the moment to linger before responding. He knew that she wanted the truth no matter how hard it might be to hear. "It's alright, I'm using the Force to sustain me. But my grasp on it is tenuous at best. Arbor's collar has overwhelmed my senses, but my connection to you is grounding me for the moment."

"Then we need to remove the collar," declaring their course of action, Mys moved in an effort to breack contact, but was quickly stopped when his hand cupped the side of her face.

"We can't yet."

"Why not?" She demanded. 

"Primarily because if we remove it suddenly, my system will more than likely go into shock. We will need to reduce its effects gradually. Also, because my life is precariously balanced right now. Any further trauma might result in my death."

Shaking her head, the tears threatening to fall broke free. "How - how can you talk about it co calmly? Don't you realize that we need you?"

"_We?_ I would have wished it would be _you_ who needs me."

MysAri closed her eyes, pleading, "Tschüxani, don't do this to me. We've been through this before. Our paths lie on different roads."

His hand still held her face. Caressing her cheek with his thumb, she responded to the loving touch by leaning into his hand. "What if I don't want them to?"

Wincing at his question, she reached up to cover his hand with hers. Somehow she managed to find the strength to pull his hand away, "You have a far greater destiny than mine. Eventually I will be forgotten, but you will live on. A name that will always bring hope of a better tomorrow." Reopening her eyes, she continued her speech, "You have vanquished the pinnacle of evil, a Sith Lord. You are training the Chosen One. You _are_ Obi-Wan Kenobi. There is no place for MysAri in that legend. It is not a fate that we choose, but one that is set before us. You must accept this."

Saddened sea-washed eyes begged her to reconsider. "I'm tired Mys. And I'm lonely."

Still holding his hand she squeezed. "You will never be alone as long as you hold us in your heart. But my decision is final. I will not have this argument again."

"Again?"

"Anakin and I have already discussed this at length. He's worried. He's afraid that he'll lose you to yourself. When you have recovered, you must not retreat within yourself. Show him how much you love him. Show him that he means more to you than a promise."

Obi-Wan sat for a moment, hands now holding his head. Silence lingered as he pondered this new information. MysAri waited patiently for him to speak. At length, he muttered, "He's so much more than a promise. I'll admit in the beginning that it was hard to feel anything. The loss of Master Qui-Gon was still fresh and festering. But over time I was able to see what my Master saw. Potential and an open heart. And he has seen his fair share of life's hardships. I only wanted to protect him from more hurt. I want to love him, but the galaxy has become so dangerous. Darkness is ever present. With the emergence of the Sith our missions have tripled. Fear is everywhere. I began to see what was happening around us. I felt that if I distanced myself from him than maybe, should the worst come, maybe….."

"Maybe your death would not hurt as much as Qui-Gon's did for you?" He nodded. Quickly, she embraced him wishing she could take all his pain away. "Oh, Tschüxani do you not realize that your life was in constant turmoil. That growing up is never easy. But remember how often you hurt when Qui-Gon distanced himself from you? Do you want to cause Anakin the same pain?" Leaning against her, she felt his head shake. "Then let us help you. Let this be a new starting point for you and him."

"I need you," he whispered, "I need you there to keep me on course."

"And I will be there. All you have to do is call. But I cannot _stay_ with you. This is something that must be worked out between you two, alone. I'll help guide you and motivate you, but you have to do this on your own. Do you understand me?" He nodded not trusting his voice. Smiling ruefully, she finished, "Thank you. Now rest, you will need your strength. Don't worry, I will be with you."

Cradling each other, the world slowly disappeared in to a black void. But it was not the consuming darkness of unconsciousness rather the melting away of a dreamscape into the harsh realm of reality. Once again, MysAri found herself back in the moderate ward, waiting for her companions to arrive.

*

They had searched several rooms when they finally found something useful. Upon their return to the research room, their hearts fell. In their haste to destroy the records they left Arbor unattended and unbound. Arbor's datapad lay on the ground still, abandoned in her quest for freedom, but that was all that remained. Anakin spoke first, "Master isn't going to be happy."

"We'll just have to tell the Council. If we are lucky another team should be able to track her down. But right now we have to destroy this information." Quickly, they set the small charges and ran for cover. Not bothering to look back, they hurried down the corridors to find their friends. It didn't take them long to find the infirmary. They couldn't believe their eyes when they entered. Children of various ages rest peacefully in medbeds that lined the walls. And in the center, they found MysAri gently smoothing creamy caramel bangs from Obi-Wan's battered face. 

Anakin walked over to stand in front of them but fell to his knees when he saw the damage up close. Tears welled in crystal eyes, his voice hitched, "Is he….?" He just couldn't finish the horrid thought.

Offering a weary smile, she answered, "No, he's just resting now. But we have to get him home as soon as possible."

Bant came up behind her, placing a comforting hand on the Knight's shoulder, "The authorities should be here in a few minutes. I commed them right after we spoke." As if on cue, sirens could be heard approaching in the distance. 

MysAri stole a glance past the Healer, not finding what she was looking for she asked, "Where is Jenna Zan Arbor?"

Reluctantly, they admitted, "Escaped." Bant made her own quick evaluation countering, "And Nobis?"

Slouching in defeat, she muttered, "The same." 

"So it is still likely we will meet them again in time?" Anakin's curious eyes looked at them in turn.

"It is possible. We will have to wait and see." 

The clicking of running boots resounded off the halls. Suddenly, a group of uniformed men burst into the ward. In a matter of minutes, the scene was swarming with people. Amongst them, the Jedi hustled their own wounded into a shuttle and left the rest to Balesco Authorities. It was time to return home with their precious cargo. They knew that he would eventually recover, they just had to have patience. This episode in their lives had finally come to an end.

---------------------------------------------------------------

And so we have reached the conclusion. But wait there is one more thing! An Epilogue will be posted tomorrow(or later today depending on timezone) that you may want to read. Thanks for reading!! :D


	31. Epilogue

Well, here's the absolute final post to this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I sure did. Thanks again for reading. I will hopefully have a new chap to Forsaken for those of you who are following that fic as well. 

Shimshai – I know, *sniff* but everything must come to an end eventually. Thanks again for sticking with me and I'm so happy you were able to see the end unfold. Well, more to come in Ari's little universe now that this has been wrapped up. Hope to see you around. ;)

K-Rock – LOL, maybe you should read the Epilogue first. ;) ]:D Because there won't be a sequel this time. :p But I am glad to hear you have a bunch of ideas for Robin Hood. I know I could use all the help I can get. I anxiously await your e-mail. :D Thanks again for all the support. And I hope you like how I wrapped things up. ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

In the following weeks, Obi-Wan's recovery was amazing. Even after they had removed Arbor's collar, his connection to the Force remained strong, but not overpowering. Over the course of time, he learned to adapt to its effects and find a way to control it. There were still many obstacles that lurked in the shadows of this newfound ability, but with the help of his friends and mentors, they would face them together. 

As soon as he was well enough, Obi-Wan took great pleasure in destroying Arbor's Abomination. They had also come to learn that Jenna Zan Arbor was found within her complex. Apparently, she and the Bounty Hunter crossed paths one last time. Ending with a fatal stab wound to the Scientists heart. They could only hope that with Arbor's death all knowledge of Force manipulation had been wiped out.

Now only a few months after the incident, things were beginning to get back to normal. In one of the many training rooms, a Jedi was working through various katas of various techniques. Concentrating on a simple movement routine, the Knight did not sense the arrival of a dear friend. About half way through, during a particularly intense section that required precision and speed, the Knight hissed at a sharp pain that shot up her arm. Breaking the formation in order to tend the discomfort, she opened her eyes and spotted the lithe form leaning in the doorway. Immediately, he walked toward her when he noticed the grimace on her face.

Ignoring the ebbing ache she glanced up at him, "You're looking well."

"Thank you, I am feeling much better these days." He answered lightly, while reaching out to take her arm. Gently he began to message the pain away. Tilting his sea-change eyes up to gaze at her through silken ginger bangs, he asked, "And you? How have you been?"

Sighing, she knew it was pointless to lie, he always knew when she wasn't giving him the whole truth. "To be honest, I could be better."

Sadly, he continued his tender ministrations. After a quiet minute passed between them, he relaxed allowing her arm to drop to her side, but never let go. They studied each other for a heartbeat when he diverted his compassionate eyes to the floor. "I should have tried curing you when I had the chance."

Rolling her eyes, she argued, "Now don't go starting this again. You know I would have fought you tooth and nail from exerting yourself any further." 

"But…" He protested weakly, as she reached out and took the hand on her arm into her own. Curling her fingers between his and wrapping how other hand around them, she sought to meet his eyes.

"Obi, please," she began in a mild tone, ceasing his objection. "You had already given up so much. I'm alive, aren't I? That's more than I could have asked for, so please stop berating yourself for _my_ discomfort."

In one fluid motion, he swooped her up into his arms. "Why do you dismiss yourself so easily? Are you trying to commandeer my title of 'Most Selfless?'"

Laughing lightly, she denied, "I'm not. Actually, I can be quite selfish if I want to be. It's just I have a weakness against hard luck cases." There was a playful sparkle in her eyes that inspired him to expose a bright smile. But it faded away quickly. MysAri removed herself from his embrace and began cleaning the salle.

Instinctually, he took her lead and picked up one of the droids. He watched her and noticed an almost indiscernible stiffness in her movements. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Shrugging, she continued working, obviously avoiding eye contact. "One can never say for certain. But I will survive." Quiet reticence enveloped them. Then sheepishly she spoke, revealing a deeper pain, "I have spoken with the Council. Due to the residual aches from my ordeal, they have found it imprudent to clear me for high level missions. In other words, I've been grounded, reduced to the cushier jobs that 'retired' Jedi do." A quiver in her voice betrayed her emotions.

Stopping, he just stared as she finished up. His soft cultured voice articulated his reaction to the heartbreaking news, "Mys, I am so sorry." He couldn't imagine being told he was grounded. 

Attempting to laugh it off, she added, "Well, look on the bright side. You'll always know where to find me." Words could not express how he felt, so he did the next best thing and took her in his arms. They held each other for some time. Obi-Wan could feel the soft tremors of grief course through her. After a time, she sniffled. "I'm going back to stay with my Master. She is not looking to take another Padawan, and we thought it might help if we worked together."

"That was a wise decision. You will do the galaxy a great deal of good while working with Master Uvontra. You are fortunate to have many talents to fall back on."

"I'm nothing special."

Pulling back, he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You're special to many people, including your Master. But more importantly, you're special to me."

"And you are to me, but…." She just couldn't - _wouldn't_ - start this conversation again. 

He could see her hesitation and decided it was time to tell her what he came to say, "I came here for a number of reasons. I think it's time we talked."

"Oh, I was hoping you were going to ask me to dinner, I'm famished." She remarked lightly. Having avoided many a conversation by changing the mood and topic abruptly, she could only hope it would work.

"That was my other purpose for being here. Anakin is cooking something special for us. He wanted to invite you as well." Slightly chagrined by the diversion, he relented only due to the fact it was something he had come to do. 

"He's a good kid. You two are more alike than you realize, you know."

"Don't change the subject, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk about us. I have been wanting to tell you something for years, but haven't been able to find the courage. And after everything that's happened, I realize that I may not get another chance to tell you." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "We've known each other for along time. We've shared good times, and bad times too. We've shared intimate moments. And we've also been separated for a time, which I regret more and more each day. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I want you to know you are more than a friend to me. But more importantly, I wanted to tell you that I….." 

Before he could finish, MysAri stepped up close to him. Reaching out, she circled her arms around his neck and drew even closer. In an instant their lips touched and they were swept away by a dormant emotion. Their hearts raced with bridled passion and almost as abruptly as it started it stopped. Breathlessly, MysAri tore herself away already regretting her actions. In a shy quiet voice she muttered, "I should get ready." Then hurried off into the closest locker room.

Obi-Wan watched her retreating form, too stunned to speak. A few moments after she vanished from view, he was able to vocalize what he had been desperately trying to say. And he knew that this would be the closest he would ever get to saying those words to her, "I love you, my Luñessa."

----------------------------------------------------------------

POP QUIZ: Who knows what _Luñessa_ means?? Huh, huh, anyone? Hint, it's in Chapter 6 I believe. ;)

Now a few Author's notes before all is said and done: In case you were wondering I didn't bother going into the recovery period because I figured it's been done often enough. And for the sake of already being repetative, I thought it best just to let it go. Now as for Obi and Mys, well, this indeed is that last time they speak of their feelings so openly. On occasion they do spend time together but never as anything more than friends. Anakin also accepts her presence now without feeling threatened, however he still festers over the fact that Jedi don't know how to love and hopes one day to change that. I have also unwittingly partially answered the question Why "If you strike him down he shall become more powerful than he could ever imagine." His connection to the Force has been altered due to his time in Arbor's Collar. 

So I guess that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I thank you all for reading. It's been fun. But I am glad I have finally been able to complete it.

Your Striving Author,

Arldetta :D


End file.
